Voldemorts dotter och den flammande bägaren
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Cara börjar sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts och helt plötsligt börjar märkliga saker hända. dödsätarna dyker upp, deras märke börjar bränna och varför är Harry med i tuneringen?har det något med hennes far att göra?men Cara har inte hört ett ord från honom...
1. Jag vet vem du är!

"Jag bestämde mig för att sätta mig här trotts att solen lyser. Men jag är en av de få personer som undviker solen! men tryck på knappen så börjar berättelsen om mitt fjärde år"

"Cara" jag tittade upp från boken och såg på min gudfar som kom gående från köket. "Du har fått brev"  
>Severus räckte över dem till mig och jag nickade och log. Jag la ner boken i knät och tog upp det första brevet som var från Mioni<p>

_Hej Cara_

_Jag har det jätte bra. Min kusin är underbar! Och hon har varit på en massa spännande äventyrsresor och hon älskar att resa. Jag hoppas du har det bra? Jag fick en inbjudan av Harry att komma och hälsa på honom hos Sirius och jag undrar om du också ska dit? Kan vi åka dit tillsammans då?_

_Kramar Mioni_

Jag log stort. Jag var så glad över att hon hade det bra hos sin kusin. Jag tog upp Rons brev och fick anstränga mig för att kunna läsa.

Hej Cara

Hur är det med dig? pappa fixade biljetterna till världsmästerskapen det finns en till dig med om du vill ha den? Jag hoppas du går med oss det hade varit så kul

Kramar Ron

Jag log när jag hade förstått innehållet. Jag hade nästan glömt världsmästerskapen. Jag måste bestämma mig med vem jag vill gå med jag tog sedan upp brevet som var från Harry. Han skrev lite bättre än Ron

Hej Cara.

Jag har äntligen flyttat in hos Sirius och jag vill tacka dig för allt du gjorde för oss! Hur mår du? Har du det bra hos professor Snape? Jag tycker synd om dig som måste tillbringa loven med honom. Men i vilket fall som helst undrar jag om du vill komma hit innan världsmästerskapen?

Kramar Harry

Jag skrattade lite när jag läste Harrys åsikt om Sev. För honom hade det säkert varit hemskt men för mig var det underbart.  
>"Något som är roligt?" frågade Severus från köket<br>"Nej inte egentligen" svarade jag och tog sedan upp fyra pergament och lite bläck och började svara på breven

_Hej Harry._

_Vad roligt att du har fått flytta in. Jag har det underbart här. Severus är inte så hemsk som ni tror! Jag kommer gärna och hälsar på, men i så fall behöver jag ett sätt att ta mig dit._

_Kramar Cara_

_Hej Hermione_

_Vad glad jag blir över att du trivs, annars hade du fått komma tillbaka hit om du hade velat. Jag mår jätte bra och så fort jag vet hur jag tar mig till Harry så kan jag plocka upp dig så åker vi dit tillsammans_

_Kramar Cara_

_Hej Ron_

_Jag mår bra och jag kan här med meddela dig att jag gärna tar i mot biljetten. Skrik inte högt när du läser det här bara för då lär du skrämma alla runt dig. vi syns väll hos Harry._

_Kramar Cara_

_Hej Draco_

_Jag hoppas inte du blir jätte ledsen men ajg valde att gå med de andra på världsmästerskapen. Men vi kan väll ses där ändå? Jag måste ju inte vara med dem hela kvällen._

_Kramar Cara_

Jag reste mig och la boken på bordet och gick ut i köket där Merlin satt och jag band fast breven vid hans fot  
>"De är till Hermione, Ron, Harry och Draco" sa jag till min uggla, han nickade och jag gav honom en bröd bit innan han flög iväg och började sedan duka.<br>"Severus?" sa jag när jag hade ställt fram allt på bordet  
>"Mm…" svarade min gudfar och letade efter någon krydda i skåpet<br>"Harry bjöd hem mig till honom och Sirius och sedan tänker jag åka på världsmästerskapen så jag vet inte hur länge jag stannar" sa jag och Severus vände sig om  
>"Tänk att jag hade en aning om att du skulle säga något sådant, jaja jag ska inte hindra dig" sa han vänligt och kryddade sedan potatisen innan han ställde fram maten och jag tog en bit när Merlin kom tillbaka<br>"Ja du var ju inte borta länge" skrattade jag och tog i mot breven.  
>"Sirius kommer hit och hämtar mig om två timmar. Klarar du av det?" sa jag och lyfte blicken från brevet och log mot min gudfar<br>"Jag har ju lovat dig att inte döda honom" sa han roat och jag nickade och skummade igenom de andra breven men de var bara artighetssvar.  
>"Tack för matten. Jag måste packa" sa jag reste mig och gick mot mitt rum och viftade sedan med staven och mina väskor packade sig själv. Jag packade en väska med lättare saker som jag kunde bära runt på, resten skulle Snape ta med sig<br>"Får jag följa med?" jag vände mig mot Kira och la huvudet på sned  
>"Jag tror det är bättre i fall du stannar här. jag kan inte springa runt med en grön gift orm" skrattade jag vänligt och hon la sig lite sorgsen ner. "Vi syns snart"<br>Jag lyfte upp den lättare väskan och lämnade rummet och satte mig tillrätta i fåtöljen och fortsatte läsningen men jag han inte så långt innan det hördes en knackning på dörren och Severus öppnade och släppte motvilligt in Sirius  
>"Tjenamors Sirius" sa jag och log stort<br>"Tjenanixen Cara. Så det är så här den store Snape bor" sa Sirius inte elakt utan snarare retsamt  
>"Till skillnad från dig Black så orkar jag inte ha ett hemligt stort hus" svarade Snape och gav honom en lugn blick och jag skrattade åt dem<br>"Ja att ni pratar med varandra är väll en början" jag ställde mig upp och gick mot de båda herrarna och stannade framför Sev  
>"Sköt om dig nu. Och hitta inte på något dumt!" sa Severus allvarligt men log sedan. "Om du nu ska göra något dumt se till att jag inte behöver rädda dig bara"<br>"Jag ska sköta om mig och du behöver inte rädda mig. du har lärt mig att ta hand om mig själv, oroa dig inte så himla mycket" sa jag och gav honom en kram  
>"Jag tar hand om henne" sa Sirius vänligt<br>"Det är det som oroar mig" svarade Severus och jag skrattade  
>"Jag tror det snarare är jag som får ta hand om dig Sirius." sa jag roat<br>"Ja kanske det, du verkar få ta hand om en hel del. Men kom nu jag har lovat att plocka upp Hermione med" sa Sirius och tog tag i mig och snart var vi borta. Vi transfererade oss till en öde glänta och jag förstod att de stämt möte här för att inte väcka misstankar. Sirius tog tag i Mioni och snart var vi på väg igen. Vi landade utanför en rad hus och jag la huvudet på sned och undrade vad som var så speciellt med dem  
>"Det är så underbart att se dig igen" sa Mioni när hon återhämtat sig och slog armarna runt mig och jag skrattade<br>"Det samma" sa jag vänligt och studerade sedan Sirius som hade mumlat några ord och snart uppenbarade sig ett hus bland de andra och jag gav honom en imponerad blick och vi steg in  
>"Mina föräldrar vilje leva ostört" sa han med en axelryckning och vi steg in i en ljus hall, Sirius gick mot rummet längst bort och vi följde nyfiket efter honom. Rummet visade sig vara ett kök och Harry och Ron reste sig glatt när de fick syn på oss, de sprang nästan runt bordet och omfamnade oss<br>"Hej på er med" skrattade jag roat  
>"Det är så kul att se er" sa Harry och Ron nickade stort<br>"Det är kul att se er med" sa Mioni och vi slog oss ner och dörren bakom oss öppnades  
>"Jag tyckte väll att jag hörde röster" sa en välbekant röst och jag vände mig om och där stod Remus<br>"Tjenanixen, Remus" sa jag och gav honom ett stort leende  
>"Nej men vi verkar ha storfrämmat" skrattade han och tog fram några tekoppar och satte på vattnet och jag granskade han och Sirius och jag märkte de små leendena som de gav varandra och jag kunde inte annat än att bli glad för deras skull, men de andra verkade inte märka något.<br>"Remus hjälper till att fixa huset" sa Harry och jag förstod att ingen av dem hade kunnat berätta för honom, men jag förstod att det var svårt för dem.  
>"Fattar ni att vi ska få gå på världsmästerskapen i quidditch i morgon, mamma ville att vi skulle vara hemma vid sju tiden" sa Ron och vi nickade. "Hur tror ni det går?"<br>Och sedan var han och Harry mitt upp i en diskussion och Hermione började diskutera med Remus om hur lektionerna i försvar mot svartkonst skulle se ut under året och jag kunde inte låta bli att himla med ögonen och Sirius skrattade lite  
>"Jag kan visa dig huset" sa han och vi reste oss och började vandra runt i det halvklara huset.<br>"Jag hade också rymt hemifrån om jag hade bott här" sa jag lätt och han nickade och vi kom in i ett rum med ett stort släktträd.  
>"Jag hade glömt att du är släkt med Draco" sa jag efter att ha studerat det en stund<br>"Ja vi pratar ju knappast om varandra" svarade Sirius bittert jag studerade tavlan  
>"Du är ju inte med?" sa jag lite förvånat<br>"Jag var här men min kära mor brände bort mig efter att jag rymt hemifrån, precis som hon brände bort Andromeda efter att hon hade gift sig med en mugglare" sa Sirius och himlade med ögonen och jag förstod honom  
>"Vad hände med din bror?" frågade jag försiktigt<br>"Det önskade jag att du visste?" sa Sirius och det tog en stund för mig att förstå vad han menade, men sen förstod jag att Remus hade berättat  
>"REMUS JOHN LUPIN" ropade jag och Sirius hoppade till lite men log sedan och Remus kom springande men stannade när han upptäckte att vi stod mitt i rummet och log<br>"Jag trodde det hade hänt något" sa han oroligt  
>"Ja det beror väll på hur man ser det. Hur kunde du berätta för honom?" sa jag förtvivlat. Först förstod inte Remus alls vad jag menade men sänkte sedan blicken. Jag ville inte att folk skulle få veta. De ser mig alltid som en kopia av honom då.<br>"Det gör inget" sa Sirius och la en hand på min axel och jag såg överraskat på honom  
>"Säkert?" sa jag förvånat<br>"Man väljer inte sina föräldrar, precis som du sa till mig" sa han och gav mig ett leende  
>"Tack" sa jag uppriktigt och log sedan mot Remus<br>"Det gör inget att du berättade, jag vill bara inte att folk ska veta eftersom jag då inte kan få ett normalt liv! Jag menar folk ser mig direkt som en kopia av Voldemort när de vet." sa jag sorgset  
>"Jag förstår det. Men jag trodde först Remus drev med mig, jag kunde aldrig se dig som Voldemorts dotter" sa Sirius<br>"Det är för att jag är mig själv och inte Voldemort. Jag har inga planer på att bli som min far, jag tänker gå min egna väg" sa jag bestämt och fortsatte sedan lite sorgset. "Jag vet inte vad som hände med din bror. Jag fick aldrig träffa någon av dödsätarna, ja förutom Severus då" sa jag med en axelryckning  
>"Tack ändå." sa Sirius och gav mig ett leende. Jag hörde steg utanför och snart tittade tre huvud in<br>"Tänker ni stå här hela dagen eller?" sa Harry roat  
>"Ja vi måste åka nu" sa Ron och jag nickade<br>"Lika bra att ni åker via flampulver eftersom ni inte kan transferera er." sa Sirius och vi styrde stegen mot en brasa.  
>"Jag åker först" sa Ron och var snart borta, Harry och Hermione försvann efter honom och jag gick mot spisen och vände mig sedan om<br>"Ni måste prata med Harry snart" sa jag allvarligt och de nickade. "Men prata ordentligt med varandra först" sen steg jag in i spisen "Kråkboet" sen försvann jag och snurrade iväg innan jag stod i ett mysigt hemtrevligt vardagsrum  
>"Vi undrade om du hade åkt vilse" sa George roat<br>"Ja jag var på väg att vända när jag kom på att ni är här" skrattade jag retsamt och Molly kom fram och gav mig en kram  
>"Hej lilla vän" sa hon vänligt<br>"Hej Molly" sa jag vänligt  
>"Kom jag ska visa er var ni ska sova" sa Ron och jag följde efter honom upp för trapporna till ett rum långt upp i huset och vi ställde in grejerna<br>"Ja har bor jag" sa Ron och jag nickade  
>"Det är super mysigt" sa jag och jag gillade rummet.<br>"Ronald kom och hjälp till med maten" ropade Molly  
>"Ja jag kommer" sa Ron surt och jag skrattade lite<br>"Jag kan hjälpa till, jag börjar bli riktigt bra på att laga mat" sa jag och de gav mig några undrande blickar. "Ja Severus har lärt mig"  
>"Lagar Snape mat?" sa Harry<br>"Jag trodde han bara levde på trolldrycker" sa Ron skämtsamt när vi började gå ner igen och jag smällde till dem båda i bakhuvudet  
>"Klart han kan laga mat" sa jag och Percy öppnade dörren<br>"Jaså det var ni som förde sådant oväsen" sa han irriterat  
>"Vi förde inget oväsen" sa Ron irriterat<br>"Jo det gjorde ni. Jag försöker faktiskt skriva klart en viktig rapport till ministeriet" sa han viktigt och Ron var på väg att svara något otrevligt men jag avbröt honom  
>"Förlåt Percy, vi ska vara tystare. Lycka till" sa jag och gav honom ett varmt leende och han log svagt och stängde dörren<br>"Hur gjorde du det där? Du måste berätta! Percy har bara snäst åt mig de senaste veckorna" sa Ron surt  
>"Ett varmt leende räcker långt" svarade jag och vi steg in i köket<br>"Vill du ha hjälp Molly?" frågade Hermione vänligt  
>"Ja tack. Ron du och Harry kan skala potatisar, Hermione du kan hjälpa mig med grönsakerna, Cara du kan duka och Ginny där är du! Du kan röra om i pannan hela tiden" sa Molly lite stressat och jag gav Ginny ett vänligt leende innan jag gick ut i trädgården där det stod två äldre rödhåriga killar och jag antog att det var Rons äldre bröder, Bill och Charlie. De trollade fram ett bord och en tältduk och beundrade sedan arbetet, tältduken lutade lite och jag tog fram mitt trollspö och viftade lätt så det ställde sig rakare<br>"Jag tror det är stabilare så där" sa jag lätt och de vände sig om och jag gav dem ett leende  
>"Jag antar att du måste vara Cara" sa den ena, jag studerade honom. Han hade långt hår och han såg ut som om han helst var ute i skogen<br>"Ja det är jag" svarade jag och gjorde en graciös bugning. "Du måste vara Charlie?"  
>"Det stämmer, det här är Bill" svarade han och pekade på sin bror<br>"Trevligt att träffas" sa jag vänligt och trollade sedan fram en duk, tallrikar, bestick och glas  
>"De var som. Du får väll inte använda magi?" sa Bill och jag vände mig mot dem<br>"Jag har special tillstånd, antar att det är för att jag har Merlin som morfar" sa jag ryckte på axlarna  
>"Du är lika mystisk som Ron sa" skrattade Charlie och jag bara nickade. Molly kom ut med maten med de andra efter sig och hela familjen Weasley slog sig glatt ner vid bordet och vi började äta. Det var en mycket trevlig middag och jag gillade Rons familj. När klockan närmade sig elva skickade Molly oss i säng<br>"Ni ska stiga upp tre i morgon" sa hon bestämt och vi nickade och la oss sedan i sängen.  
>"God natt" sa ron och släckte och vi mumlade till svar. Jag la mig tillrätta i sängen och somnade sedan.<p>

"Ja nu tänker jag avsluta. Jag behöver nämligen äta. Och ni får vänta och se vad som händer på världsmästerskapen."

*kash*


	2. Hur en magisk värld vaknar upp

"Jag sitter framför brasan och bara har det lugnt och skönt och då tänkte jag att jag lika väl kunde låta er höra fortsättningen, jag känner att jag börjar bli väldigt vänlig. Men tryck på knappen"

Det kändes som om jag just hade somnat när Molly väckte mig  
>"Dags att stiga upp lilla vän" sa hon och jag steg genast upp. Hon gav mig en lite förvånad blick men jag var van att vakna och vara pigg när jag behövde. Hon väckte Harry, Ron och Hermione och de satte sig sömnigt upp, jag log mot dem och lämnade sedan rummet och gick ner till köket där Molly nu stod framför spisen och Arthur satt och räknade biljetterna men det var inte det min blick fastnade på, utan det var hans klädsel. Han hade en golftröja, ett par förstora jeans och ett bälte som höll upp dem. De andra tre kom in i köket och inte långt efter tvillingarna och Ginny.<br>"Ser jag ut som en mugglare?" frågade Arthur  
>"Ja visst det ser alldeles riktigt ut" svarade Harry och log mot honom<br>"Vart är de andra?" frågade George och gäspade och vi satte oss till bords  
>"De ska ta sig dit med spöktransferens så de kan gott och väl sova några timmar längre" sa Molly och serverade frukost<br>"Så de sover fortfarande?" sa Fred surt och jag små log och tog i mot gröten. "Varför kan inte vi också få använda transferens?"  
>"För att ni inte är myndiga och för att ni inte har gjort provet" snäste Molly till sin son<br>"Måste man göra ett prov?" frågade Harry förvånat och jag himlade med ögonen men sa inget och Arthur började förklara hur det låg till. Jag såg ut genom fönstret och undrade vart pappa var just nu?  
>"Cara?" jag ryckte till när Arthur pratade med mig<br>"Sorry jag försvann i mina egna tankar. Vad sa du?" frågade jag och han log  
>"Jag sa att jag blev förvånad när jag ditt namn stod bland de häxor och trollkarlar som får transferera sig, men det är väll fel eller?" sa Arthur nyfiket men jag skakade på huvudet<br>"Nej jag kan transferera mig" svarade jag och de stirrade på mig  
>"Men du är inte myndig" sa George "Eller?"<br>"Klart jag inte är, hur tänkte du nu? Nej jag tror det har något med de krafter jag ärvt från morfar" sa jag med en axelryckning  
>"Ja jo det är väll logiskt" sa Harry och jag nickade<br>"Vem är hennes morfar?" frågade Fred nyfiket  
>"Asså jag kan ju svara själv" skrattade jag och hän vände sig mot mig. "Min morfar är Merlin"<br>De som inte visste drog efter andan och jag log lite  
>"Ja jag vet, det är svårt att tro och allt sådant, men på något sätt är det sant" skrattade jag<br>"Där ser man. Så ministeriet har gett dig tillstånd att transferera dig?" frågade Molly och jag nickade  
>"Men varför åker du inte med de andra då?" frågade Fred<br>"För att jag vill åka med mina vänner, jag har inget i mot att gå upp tidigt. Jag är liksom van" sa jag och de gav mig en undrande blick  
>"Jag bodde först på barnhem, tror ni jag hade några normala tider? Knappast Rex väckte mig när han kände för det så jag lärde mig att vakna till på en sekund, och de sitter i" sa jag och visste inte om jag skulle vara glad över det eller inte. Mioni kramade tröstande min hand och jag log<br>"Nej kom nu, vi har en promenad framför oss" sa Arthur  
>"Ska vi gå till världsmästerskapen?" frågade Harry lite bedrövat<br>"Nej, nej det är många mil härifrån." Arthur log mot Harry "Vi ska bara gå en kort bit, men det är svårt för så många trollkarlar att färdas utan att någon märker det så vi måste…"  
>"George!" Vi hoppade till av Mollys plötsliga utfall.<br>"Vad är det?" frågade George och försökte låta oskyldig  
>"Vad har du i fickan?"<br>"Ingenting!"  
>"Ljug inte för mig" sa deras mor och riktade staven mot Georges ficka. "Accio" flera små färgglada kulor kom flygande ur båda tvillingarnas fickor och Molly fångade dem argt.<br>"Det tog oss sex månader att framställa dem" sa Fred till sin mor när hon slängde dem i papperskorgen.  
>"Inte konstigt att ni inte fick fler godkänt på eran GET-examen" sa Molly jag viftade ljudlöst med staven och fångade kulorna när de kom flygande och la dem i en tygpåse. Stämningen blev inte bättre när vi skulle gå. Molly gav Arthur en puss på kinden men blängde fortfarande argt på tvillingarna som såg ut att vilja kasta ut henne genom fönstret.<br>"Ha så roligt nu" sa hon och log mot oss. "Och ni uppför er ordentligt" ropade hon efter tvillingarna som lämnat köket utan ett ord till henne. vi lämnade rummet och gick ut i den kalla luften och månen syntes fortfarande och makarna Weasley utbytte nå några ord och jag gick i kapp tvillingarna som surt gick längts fram  
>"Hej killar" sa jag och började gå mellan dem<br>"Hej Cara." muttrade George  
>"Men va inte så sura nu" sa jag med ett leende<br>"Lätt för dig att säga. Hon bara förstör allt. Hon hoppas fortfarande vi ska börja jobba på ministeriet" suckade Fred  
>"Det låter inte som någon bra ide. Ministeriet behöver vara helt för att fungera och ni två hade nog lyckats riva det på mindre än en dag" skrattade jag lätt. "Så vad vill ni göra då?"<br>"Vi vill öppna en skämtbutik." sa George och log  
>"Ja då lär ni behöva dem här" sa jag och tog fram påsen där jag lagt deras godis i och räckte över den.<br>"Men hur?" sa Fred och skrattade  
>"Ni hade ju alla koll på varandra så jag plockade bara upp dem, men säg inget till er mor" sa jag vänligt och de la varsin arm över min axel<br>"Vi är dig evigt tacksamma" sa George och bugade lite lätt och jag kunde inte annat än att le.  
>"Ja jag måste ju rädda ministeriet från er två" sa jag med ett skämtsamt leende och vi gick mot en kulle som låg en bit från deras hus. Långt bort började himlen färgas ljusare och jag förstod att solen var på väg upp. Trots det gjorde sig kylan påmind och vi gick under tystnad mot vårt mål. Vi kom fram till kullen som hette Stoatshead Hill och den var betydligt större än vad jag först trott. Hur kul jag än tyckte det hade varit att klättra mitt i natten så bestämde jag mig för att avstå. Jag fäste blicken längst upp och koncentrerade mig, jag såg platsen för mitt inre och snart stod jag högst upp. Ibland är jag glad över att jag kan transferera mig. Jag satte mig på en sten och inväntade de andra. Tvillingarna kom upp över krönet först och de gav mig en sur blick<br>"Det där är ju fusk" protesterade Fred och jag skrattade lite  
>"Nej inte alls. Jag ville bara inte bryta benen" skrattade jag och hjälpte Mioni över kanten och hon log mot mig.<br>"Puh" Arthur andades ut och log mot oss" Ja vi har fortfarande gott om tid, hela tio minuter. Nu ska vi bara hitta flyttnyckeln. Det är absolut inget stort föremål. Sätt i gång att leta…"  
>vi spred ut oss och började leta men vi kom inte så långt innan en röst avbröt oss<br>"Här borta, Arthur! Här borta, min gosse vi har den!" jag vände mig mot den okända rösten och två långa skepnader stod på andra sidan toppen av kullen.  
>"Amos!" sa Arthur och skyndade fram till den andra mannen och vi följde efter, de båda männen skakade varandras händer och jag antog att de var gamla vänner. "Det här är Amos Diggory, han arbetar på Avdelningen för övervakning av magiska skapelser och visst känner ni hans son, Cedric?"<br>Jag mötte Cedrics blick och han log, jag gav honom ett leende mest för artighetens skull. Jag visste inte så mycket om honom, inte mer än att han var hufflare, gick sista året och var sökare och lagkapten för deras quiddicthlag. Hermione såg lite drömmande på honom och jag himlade med ögonen. Vi hälsade på varandra och de två vuxna männen utbytte några fraser om deras resor hit och mr Diggory såg sedan på oss  
>"Är de dina allihop?" frågade han lite nyfiket<br>"Nej bara de rödhåriga" sa Arthur och skrattade lite. "De andra är Rons skolkamrater. Det här är Hermione, det här är Harry…"  
>"Vid Merlins skägg!" utbrast Amos och jag himlade med ögonen och tyckte lite synd om Harry. "Harry? Harry Potter?"<br>"Öh…ja" svarade Harry och jag små skrattade åt han blev generad, men han blev alltid det av någon anledning. Jag hade ytterst svårt att hänge med om vad mr Diggory sedan började prata om, det gick så fort och han var mycket uppspelt och jag gav upp och kastade en blick mot stjärnorna.  
>"Och du är den där flickan som friade Black" jag sänkte blicken och nickade mot Amos<br>"Ja det är jag, Cara" svarade jag vänligt  
>"Ja du har då lyckats bra med dina vänner" sa Amos till Ron som blev röd i ansiktet och nickade.<br>"Nej nu är det väll bäst att vi ger oss av." sa Arthur efter att ha slängt en blick på sitt fickur. "Väntar vi på några fler?"  
>"Nej jag tror inte det. familjen Lovegood är redan och familjen Fawcett fick ina biljetter. Det finns väll inga fler i det här området?" frågade Amos<br>"Inte vad jag vet" svarade mr Weasley "Bara en minut kvar. Bäst att vi gör oss klara. Ni behöver bara röra vid flytnyckeln, ett finger räcker"  
>De andra nickade och vi samlades allihop runt stöveln och rörde vid den med viss svårighet som berodde på ryggsäckarna vi hade på oss.<br>"Tre…två…ett" sa Arthur. Det var lika obehagligt som första gången. Det kändes som om någon hade satt en krock under naveln och drog oss framåt utan att vi kunde hejda det. jag kände Hermione och George bredvid mig och landskapet for förbi oss, det var virvlar av färger och plötsligt slog vi i marken. Jag studerade mina vänner som låg på marken medans jag själv stod upp, även om det var lite ostadigt.  
>"Sju minuter över fem från Stoatshead Hill" sa en röst. Vi hade landat på en öde hed, lite längre bort stod två trollkarlar och jag förstod att de inte hade haft mycket kontakt med mugglare eller inte deras kläder i alla fall. Den ena av dem hade kilt på sig och jag himlade med ögonen.<br>"God morgon, Basil" sa Arthur och räckte över stöveln och gav honom ett leende  
>"Hej på dig Arthur?" svarade Basil trött. "Du är inte i tjänst va? Nej somliga har tur. Vi har varit här hela natten. Nej men nu ska vi se vart ni ska slå läger. Weasley, första ängen en halv kilometer rakt ner, föreståndaren heter mr Robert. Diggory fält nr två, föreståndaren heter mr Payne.<br>"Tack Basil" sa Arthur och vi började gå mot fälten och dimman låg tät. Vi kom fram till en korsning och de båda vuxna männen sa hejdå till varandra och Arthur gick fram till ett stenhus där det stod en man och jag antog att det var mr Roberts. Arthur började växla några ord med honom och bad sedan om Hermiones hjälp med pengarna och jag tittade ut över ängen där det stod flera hundratals spöklika tält, jag lyssnade på samtalet med ett halvt öra och det verkade som om mr Roberts hade blivit lite fundersam över alla som samlades här. jag hörde hur en man raderade hans minne och jag vände blicken mot en trollkarls från ministeriet  
>"Han är hopplös, det behöves en glömskeförtrollning minst tio gånger om dagen. Och Ludo Bagman är inte till någon hjälp. Han springer runt här och pratar om dunkare och jagare och bryr sig inte det minsta om säkerhetsregler. Jag kommer verkligen bli glad när allt det här är över." sa han och försvann sedan. Jag hade hört talas om den där Ludo han var enligt min far en idiot. Han brydde sig inte om regler, det enda viktiga för honom var spelen och att han hade spelat quidditch för England. Ginny frågade sin far något om Ludo Bagman men jag hade fullt upp att studera tälten som var uppställda och det syntes långa vägar att det var magiker som ägde tälten. Jag himlade med ögonen, ja att ligga lågt var väll inte magikers starka sida. Jag tittade undrande på tälten med skorstenar, tegeltak, några var inte ens tält. De var slott och hus det fanns till och med någon som hade påfåglar utanför sitt hus och jag skrattade lite roat. Vi kom fram till två tältplatser där det stod Weezly och jag log lite.<br>"Ja bättre platser kunde vi inte få. Arenan ligger på andra sidan skogen. Men låt oss slå upp tälten. Men vi får göra det utan magi! Harry du och Hermione kan väll hjälpa mig?" sa Arthur och jag himlade med ögonen när de för tredje gången lyckads rasera tältet. Jag tog fram staven och viftade med den och snart stod två tält framför oss.  
>"Cara du vet om att du kan ställas inför rätta för det där va?" frågade Arthur allvarligt<br>"Nej, jag får använda magi utanför skolan och jag tror knappast ministeriet lär få reda på att jag använde magi bland mugglarna om ingen av er säger något." sa jag vänligt. "Men det började bli väldigt kallt"  
>De andra nickade och vi steg in i var sitt tält. Jag skulle dela med Mioni och Ginny. Tältet var ganska mysigt inuti, det hade tre sängar ett litet kök, ett vardagsrum och ett badrum. Vi steg över till killarna som hade ett lite större tält men luktade katt och jag höll för näsan och lämnade tältet och Mioni var strax bakom oss och killarna kom strax ut men sa inget och Arthur såg på oss<br>"Vi behöver vatten" sa han och Ron tittade på kartan  
>"Det finns en vattenkran på andra sidan fältet" sa han efter att ha studerat kartan en stund<br>"Bra då kan ni fyra hämta vatten och vi andra hämtar ved" sa Arthur  
>"Men vi har ju en ugn" sa Ron och han pappa gav honom en allvarlig blick<br>"Tänk på säkerhetsreglerna! Nej vi gör som mugglarna gör och lagar mat över öppen eld" sa han pappa allvarligt och gav oss två hinkar och tog sedan med sig de andra tre och började leta efter ved och vi började gå åt andra hållet. Solen steg långsamt upp och dimman började försvinna och tältstaden började vakna. Harry och Hermione studerade intressant barnen, de hade aldrig sätt så små magiker förut  
>"Det är helt fantastiskt" sa Hermione och jag bara himlade med ögonen, en kille förstorade en snigel med sin fars trollstav och jag backade undan från den rädd att den skulle explodera. Vi gick förbi flera tält, ett där de bland annat flög två små häxor på leksakskvastar och en ministerieman gick argt förbi oss för att säga till dem, vad är vitsen? Ingen bryr sig ändå. Vi gick förbi några afrikanska trollkarlar som diskuterade något på deras språk och jag försökte lyssna lite men det var inget av de afrikanska språk jag kunde. Vi passerade några amerikanska häxor som var fullt uppe i en diskussion om deras skola. Fler och fler människor vaknade upp och studerade varandra, plötsligt stannade Ron och jag gick in i honom<br>"Ron" sa jag surt och tittade sedan förbi honom och förstod varför han stannat, allt framför oss var grönt, alla tält såg ut som små gröna kullar, plötsligt hörde vi någon ropa våra namn  
>"Harry, Ron, Hermione" sa Seamus och fick sen syn på mig med "Hej Cara" sa han och rodnade lite och jag log roat, jag visste att jag hade vuxit till mig under sommaren men det var första gången någon reagerade över det och jag tyckte det var lite roande. Ron och Harry slängde oförstående blickar på Seamus medans Hermione började fnittra lite.<br>"Kom så får ni hälsa på min mamma" sa Seamus som kom mot oss och drog sedan med oss till ett grönt tält där en rödhårig kvinna satt och vi antog att det var hans mamma, sedan fick vi syn på ett annat välbekant ansikte, Dean  
>"Nej men, Harry, Ron och Hermione" sa han och mötte sedan min blick "Hej…Cara" sa han och stammade lite och jag log igen och Hermione fnittrade igen och killarna fattade fortfarande inget. Seamus log igen mot oss och slängde en sur blick på Dean och jag himlade med ögonen<br>"Gillar ni utsmyckningen?" sa han och vi såg oss runt omkring  
>"Det är grönt" sa jag roat och de strålade stort<br>"Ja, trolldomsministeriet är inte särskilt förtjusta" sa Dean och log åt mig och jag nickade lätt  
>"Varför skulle vi inte få visa våra färger? Ni skulle se vad bulgarerna har dinglande från sina tält!" fnös mrs Finnigan och vi såg undrande på varandra men innan vi hann fråga sa hon "Ni hejar väll på Irland förstås?"<br>"Självklart" sa Harry och hon såg fortfarande tveksamt på oss  
>"Ja varför skulle vi heja på Bulgarien?" sa Hermione försiktigt<br>"Jag kan lova dig att vi inte hejar på några andra än Irland, man kan inte annat än att heja på det bästa laget" sa jag självklart och hon log stort  
>"Jag litar på dig, du verkar verkligen veta vad du pratar om, lyssna på henne" sa mrs Finnigan och jag tvingade mig själv att rodna så jag skulle se ut som om jag inte var van vid uppmärksamhet. Vi sa hejdå till de andra och jag blev åter normal<br>"Skulle vi våga säga något annat än att vi hejade på Irland?" sa Ron  
>"Jag tror Cara hade kunnat övertala henne om att det var bättre att heja på Bulgarien" sa Mioni roat och jag log lite<br>"Ja jag har några frågor! Ett vad är fel på Seamus och Dean och två hur gör du för att övertala folk?" sa Harry och jag log roat  
>"Vad som är fel på Seamus och Dean?" sa Hermione och skrattade lite "De lär ni aldrig få reda på"<br>"Nej jag börjar ana det med, men ni kanske förstår en dag." sa jag lätt och funderade sedan lite "Jag vet inte, jag antar att det är en gåva, jag säger bara vad jag tycker och står för det och de flesta respekterar det och sen så kanske det har med magi att göra" sa jag roat och de fnös lite och vi såg snart de bulgariska tälten  
>"Kom så ser vi efter vad de har dinglande från sina tält" sa Hermione och vi gick upp mot tälten, de var inte täckta med någon grönväxlighet utan allihop var täckt med ett buttert ansikte med buskiga ögonbryn och jag såg skeptiskt på bilden, det var så klart en trollkarlsbild så den rörde på sig och blinkade med ena ögat mot oss<br>"Krum" sa Ron med låg röst, så det är så den känna Krum ser ut. Vad är det folk hispar över? Han ser ju inte direkt bra ut  
>"Vem?" sa Hermione och jag log åt henne<br>"Det är Bulgariens sökare, han ska tydligen flyga bra" sa jag och Ron höll på att ge mig en hjärtattack när han vände sig om och skrek åt mig  
>" tydligen? TYDLIGEN? Han är den bästa han är ett geni! Ingen är som han! Han har nyss fyllt 18 och han är verkligen ett geni, vänta tills i kväll"<br>"Lugna dig Ron, jag ska inte förelämpa din käraste" sa jag roat och Ron blängde surt på mig och vägrade prata med mig. Vi kom fram till vattenkranen och det var redan kö, sover inte folk? Tänkte jag och studerade paret som stod framför oss, de var två herrar och den ena hade en klänning på sig och verkade vägra förstå att han inte kunde ha den  
>"Det är kvinnokläder" sa den ena<br>"Det struntar jag i, jag gillar att känna en frisk fläkt mellan mina ädlare delar" sa den andra mannen och både jag och Mioni började fnittra hysteriskt och vi lämnade kön för att inte förarga mannen framför oss och när vi var en bit ifrån bröst vi ihop, vi båda skrattade tills vi fick ont i magen.  
>"Det var det roligaste jag hört på länge" sa Mioni och jag nickade och vi såg männen lämna platsen och torkade tårarna och gick tillbaka till killarna som nu hade fått vattnet och vi började gå tillbaka mot tältet<br>"Vattnet är tungt" klagade Ron och jag tog fram staven och fick det att sväva framför oss och killarna log tacksamt och vi stötte snart ihop med andra bekanta ansikten, den första vi mötte var Oliver Wood  
>"Hej på er" sa han och log stort mot oss och drog med mig och Harry fram till hans föräldrar och pressenterade oss och vi hälsade vänligt och Oliver berättade att det hade varit våran förtjänst att vi vann pokalen och jag såg på honom och sedan på hans föräldrar<br>"Han överdriver, jag spelade inte ens, det är Harry och Olivers förtjänst" sa jag och de log mot mig  
>"Nej, jag höll på att dö av nervositet på morgonen men du lugnade ner mig" sa Oliver och log stort och jag la huvudet på sned<br>"Ja då får jag väll ta åt mig lite av äran då" sa jag skämtsamt och han nickade och hans föräldrar skrattade lite och vi sa hejdå och gick tillbaka till dem andra  
>"Nu gjorde du det igen" sa Harry<br>"Va?" sa jag lite oförstående  
>"Ja först så sa du att det inte var din förtjänst men när Oliver protesterade gick du med på det utan att det lät malligt och han föräldrar verkade ändå nöjda" sa Harry förvirrat och jag skrattade lite<br>"Ja men jag gjorde det inte på ett malligt sätt, jag gjorde det på ett artigt sätt" sa jag lätt och krockade nästan med Ernie Macmillan och han log stort mot oss och babblade på om en massa, jag trodde nästan vi skulle få klubba ner honom för att bli av med honom. Sen mötte vi Cho och Harry rodnade stort och jag skrattade lite och han gav mig en sur blick och för att försöka få oss att glömma det pekade han på några häxor i vår ålder som såg ut att vara från Asien  
>"Vilka tror ni det kan vara? De går väll inte på Hogwarts?" sa Harry och vi skakade på huvudet<br>"De kommer säkert från en utländsk skola. Jag vet att det finns andra skolor män jag har aldrig träffat någon" sa Ron och tänkte sedan efter "Bill hade en brevvän från Brasilien som gick på en magiskola där, och han ville att gärna åka dit på en utbytesresa men mamma och pappa hade inte råd. Hans brevvän blev väldigt förnärmad när Bill skrev att han inte kunde komma och han skickade en hatt som gjorde att hans öron skrumpnade" vi skrattade lite och jag såg på tjejerna som stod framför oss  
>"Vi kan väll fråga vart ifrån de är?" sa jag och de andra såg nervöst på mig när jag gick fram till dem<br>"Hej jag heter Cara och jag går på Hogwarts, jag och mina vänner blev nyfikna på vilken skola ni går på?" sa jag vänligt och först såg de lite överraskade ut men svarade sedan på hackig engelska  
>"Hej jag heter Jane, vi kommer från Japan" sa hon och jag log mot dem och bugade lätt<br>"_Konnichiwa"_ sa jag och flickan log och bugade tillbaka "_Mata ne. Sayonara"_ sa jag och bugade lätt igen och de andra log och svarade  
>"<em>Sayonara" <em> och jag fick tillbaka till de andra  
>"De är från Japan" sa jag och log och tog upp hinkarna igen<br>"Du pratar japanska?" sa Ron förvånat  
>"hai" sa jag och log och de såg oförstående på mig "Jag pratar lite, jag lärde det mig när jag hade tråkigt"<br>"Lärde Snape dig det?" sa Ron nyfiket  
>"Sev? Haha nej knappast, mycket kan han men japansk kultur är inte riktigt hans grej" skrattade jag och vi kom tillbaka till tältet<br>"vilken tid det tog för er" sa Fred och jag ställde ner hinkarna innan mr Weasley skulle se  
>"Ja vi stötte på några vi kände" sa jag lätt och de nickade<br>"Har ni inte tänt någon brasa än?" sa Harry  
>"Nej pappa roar sig med tändstickorna" sa George och jag slängde en blick åt hans håll och skrattade lite, överallt låg det trasiga tändstickor och Arthur hade inte gjort någon framgång alls med att tända brasan men han verkade lika glad för det.<br>"Titta här mr Weasley" sa Mioni och gick fram till honom och hjälpte honom att tända brasan och han såg mycket roat på och vi slog oss ner bredvid honom i gräset och när han inte såg så torkade jag gräset så vi kunde sitta utan problem. Vi såg på brasan och det skulle säkert ta minst en timme innan vi kunde laga mat över brasan men det gjorde inte så mycket för det fanns gott om att kolla på. Tälten var placerade vid en stig som ledde till planen och hela tiden sprang det förbi folk som jobbade på ministeriet och Arthur pekade ut dem för oss, eller snarare för Harry och Hermione som var intresserade, jag kunde de flesta namnen, det var en annan sak min far och Severus hade envetnast med att jag skulle kunna och Arthurs egna barn var inte heller intresserad. Jag la mig ner i gräset och stirrade på folket som gick förbi, och tvillingarna la sig snart bredvid mig på varsin sida  
>"Vad tycker du om de här?" sa Fred och visade en trollstav<br>"Jag antar att den är falsk?" sa jag roat och de nickade stolt  
>"Ja det är den" sa George<br>"Hade jag inte känt er hade jag inte vetat det" sa jag och de log stolt och jag lyfte på huvudet när Arthur nämnde mysteriedepartementet och jag undrade som alltid vad de gjorde där, men som han sa så vet ingen det och jag tyckte det var roande att ministeriet fick ha en sån avdelning. En timmer senare var brasan klar och vi började laga maten och snart kom det tre rödhåriga personer i mot oss och vi log mot de tre äldsta Weasleybarnen.  
>"Vad härligt med lunch" sa Percy och jag såg roat på honom, de har säkert precis ätit om jag känner Molly rätt men Arthur gav dem varsin tallrik och jag tog sedan i mot min och låg kvar i gräset och åt lite av maten<br>"Du verkar inte gilla maten?" sa Charlie och jag såg upp på honom  
>"Jo då jag är bara inte så hungrig" sa jag ursäktande och innan vi han reagera reste sig Arthur hastigt upp och vinkade till sig någon och jag såg upp på en rund man som var iförd en lång quidditchklädnad med breda ljusgula och svarta tvärränder. En jätte stor geting bredde ut sig över hans bröstkorg och klädnaden stramade åt över magen och det var antagligen några år sedan han använt den. Jag förstod att det här måste vara Ludo Bagman och precis som jag tänkt den tanken pressenterade Arthur honom som just Ludo Bagman. Ministeriemannen slog sig ner hos oss och log stort<br>"Hejsan svejsan" sa han glatt "Arthur, gamle gosse! En sån dag va? Vi kunde väl inte önskat oss bättre väder? Inte ett moln på himlen och arrangemangen funderar så gott som av sig själva, här finns inte så mycket för mig att göra" sa han och tog i mot en tallrik med mat och jag följde några trötta ordningsvakter som var på väg mot en stor violet brasa som hade lågor tio meter upp i luften. Percy störtade fram med utsträckt hand mot Ludo, förvisso så gillade han inte hur han skötte sin avdelning men han ville i alla fall göra ett gått intryck  
>"Å…javist" sa mr Weasley leende "det här är min son, Percy. Han har precis blivit anställd på ministeriet, det här är Fred och George, Bill, Charlie, Ron…min dotter Ginny och Rons vänner, Hermione Granger och Harry Potter" sa han och jag suckade när han glömde mig igen, Ludo sökte med blicken mot Harrys panna och såg sedan på mig<br>"Jag tror du glömde en" sa han roat och jag log  
>"Cara Riddle" sa jag lätt och han nickade<br>"Så du är den mystiska Cara Riddle, som både får använda magi, transferera dig och som friade Sirius?" sa han roat och jag log stort men nickade bara  
>"Ja det är Ludo som vi har att tacka för våra fina biljetter" sa Arthur och Ludo sken upp som en sol och viftade avvärjande med handen som om det inte var något att tala om<br>"Vad säger du om att satsa lite pengar på utgången av matchen, Arthur?" frågade han ivrigt och klirrade med något som lät som en massa guldmynt i fickorna på klädnaden och log roat  
>"Okej då, jag satsar en galleon på att Irland vinner" sa Arthur och Ludo såg lite besviken ut men log sedan<br>"Utmärkt, utmärkt, några fler som vill satsa?" sa han och såg på oss andra och jag skakade på huvudet, jag tror inte pappa hade velat att jag slösade hans pengar på vad spelning  
>"De är lite för unga för att hålla på med vadslagning" sa Arthur men tvillingarna avbröt honom<br>"Vi satsar trettiosju galleoner, femton siklar och tre knutningar på att Irland vinner" sa Fred medans han och George snabbt lade ihop alla sina pengar "Men vi satsar på att Viktor Krum fångar kvicken. Och vi kan dessutom lägga till en falsk trollstav"  
>"Ni ska väll inte visa mr Bagman sånt där skräp" sa Percy men Ludo verkade inte hålla med honom utan han verkade tycka trollstaven var ytterst intressant och skrattade sedan när trollstaven förvandlades till en gummihöna<br>"Jag har inte sätt en sån övertygande falsk trollstav på åratal, jag betalar fem gallioner för den" sa han och gav tvillingarna fem gallioner och Percy såg ogillande på dem lika så gjorde Arthur men han sa inget  
>"Skulle jag kunna få något att dricka? Jag väntar på Barty, min bulgariska kollega ställer till med problem och jag behöver hans språkkunskaper" sa Ludo och Arthur gav honom en flaska honungsöl<br>"Mr Crouch?" sa Percy förtjust och jag döljde ett leende "han talar över två hundra språk, bland annat Mermiska, gobbeligobb och trollmål…"  
>"Alla kan tala trollmål" sa Fred avfärdande "Man behöver bara peka och grymta" Percy gav honom en arg blick och jag såg lite roat på dem<br>"Har ni hört något från Bertha Jorkins?" frågade Arthur innan de andra två började bråka  
>"Inte ett pip" sa Ludo lugnt men log sedan "Men hon kommer nog in i oktober och tror att det fortfarande är juli. Den kvinnan har aldrig haft något vidare minne"<br>"Tycker du inte det kunde vara dags att skicka ut nån för att leta efter henne?" frågade Arthur försiktigt  
>"Barty tycker det med men jag kan inte undvara ännu en medarbetare för ögonblicket. Å, när man talar om trollen, Barty"<br>Jag lyfte blicken och såg på en äldre herre som stod en bit bort, han var Ludos motsvarighet. Han var prydligt kläd i en kostym och polerade skor, hans mustasch var så rak att det inte hade förvånat mig i fall han trimmade den med linjal, han kom fram till oss och såg på Ludo  
>"Slå dig ner i gräset, Barty" sa Ludo glatt och klappade på marken bredvid sig<br>"Nej tack, Ludo" sa Barty och jag hörde en antydan till otålighet i rösten "Jag har sökt efter dig överallt. Bulgarerna insisterar på att vi utökar hederslogen med tolv platser"  
>"Jaså, var det de han var utan efter?" sa Ludo roat "Jag trodde han vill ta ett bad, han bröt ganska kraftigt"<br>"Mr Crouch?" sa Percy försiktigt och bugade lätt och jag kunde förstå varför Percy gillade mannen, de var lika dana, båda två verkade älska regler och ordning. "Skulle ni vilja ha en kopp te?"  
>"Å" sa Barty lite förvånat och såg på Percy "Ja…tack ska du ha, Weatherby" sa han och jag och tvillingarna höll på att sätta vårat te i halsen och Percy blev röd om ögonen och ägnade sig åt tekitteln och räckte sedan över koppen till Barty som hade börjat diskutera något om flygande mattor med att göra och jag la mig på rygg och tittade på några fåglar som flög över himlen och hörde sedan hur de började prata om något som de skulle arrangera tillsammans och när de nämnde Hogwarts förstod jag var det var och log lite lätt, de båda herrarna reste sig och tackade för drickat och gick och tvillingarna såg nu på mig<br>"Du vet vad det är" sa Fred förtjust  
>"Japp det gör jag" sa jag roat Severus hade berättat för mig om turneringen i magisk trekamp som skulle hållas på Hogwarts i år, de skulle komma två andra skolor, en från Bulgarien och en från Frankrike, Severus hade inte avslöjat så mycket men jag hade slått upp det i en bok och det var en gammal tradition som de tydligen hade bestämt sig för att ta upp igen och jag tyckte det verkade kul. Jag avbröts i mitt tänkande av George<br>"Så vad är det för nått?" sa han nyfiket  
>"Det tänker jag inte säga" sa jag retsamt och slöt ögonen och stängde ute deras tjat.<br>"Kom vi går och ser på souvenirer" sa Harry och drog upp mig på fötter och vi började gå iväg med Ron och Hermione bakom oss och jag tittade på alla saker och undrade vad de egentligen var bra för  
>"Titta här" sa Ron och såg på en hatt och jag la huvudet på sned och såg på den dansade kläöverhatten som Ron snart hade på huvudet men sa inget, snart hade han en roset och en miniatyr av Viktor Krum som gick fram och tillbaka över hans handflata och såg surt på hans gröna hatt och roset. Jag tittade på figuren och log roat men lät bli och kommentera det med.<br>"Wow, titta på de här då" sa Harry och drog med oss fram till en kärra med en massa kikare på, fast de var inga vanliga kikare dessa hade en massa konstiga knappar på sig  
>"Omnikikare" sa försäljaren entuastiskt "Man kan titta på det som händer i repris, man kan se allting i slow motion medan det pågår…och man kan ställa in dem så att de kommenterar spelet drag för drag om man behöver det. bara tio galleoner styck"<br>"Jag ångrar att jag köpte den här" sa Ron och pekade på hatten och tittade sedan på kikarna och jag log mot dem  
>"fyra stycken" sa Harry och vi såg på honom<br>"Du behöver inte köpa en åt mig" sa Ron och blev röd i ansiktet, han var mycket känslig över att Harry hade mer pengar än han  
>"se det som en tidig julklapp" sa Harry och gav honom en till Ron och en till Mioni och försökte sedan ge en till mig men jag skakade på huvudet<br>"Jag kan köpa min egen, du ska inte behöva" sa jag försiktigt  
>"Nej men jag vill, du såg till att jag fick träffa det engelska quidditchlaget, ta bara i mot kikaren nu och var glad" sa Harry och log mot mig och jag nickade och tog i mot kikaren och försäljaren såg undrande på mig men jag sa inget<br>"Tack Harry" sa jag vänligt och han nickade  
>"Så nu får ingen av er julklappar de närmaste tio åren" sa han roat och vi log<br>"Det är inte mer än rätt" sa Ron med ett leende och studerade kikaren  
>"Nu ska jag bara köpa program åt oss" sa Mioni och drog med oss till en vagn där de sålde program hon köpte fyra stycken och vi gick sedan tillbaka till tältet där Charlie och Ginny hade varsin grön roset och Arthur viftade med en irländsk flagga och de andra såg på mig.<br>"Köpte du inget?" sa Bill som kom ut med en halsduk  
>"Nej" sa jag och la huvudet på sned<br>"Men nu vet ingen vem du hejar på" sa Charlie och jag drog fram staven och färgade håret grönt och klänningen i en matchande färg och log sedan  
>"Nöjda" sa jag roat och de nickade "varför säger ni inget till tvillingarna då?"<br>"Ja men de har ju redan använt sina pengar" sa Bill och jag log och färgade tvillingarnas hår grönt och målade sedan varsin fyrklöver på deras kinder och de log mot oss och sedan ljöd en gonggong någon stans från andra sidan skogen och i samma ögonblick blossade gröna och röda lyktor upp i träden och visade vägen fram i mörkret mot spelplanen  
>"nu börjar det" sa mr Weasley och såg lika upphetsad ut som oss andra "kom så ger vi oss iväg"<br>Vi följde strömmen av folkmassan som rörde sig mot planen och vi gick genom den annars mörka skogen och plötsligt stannade folk massan och sa  
>"Wow" och jag följde deras blickar och såg<p>

"Ja vad jag såg får ni veta nästa gång, nu tänker jag faktiskt åka ut och flyga så ni får hitta på något annat"

*kash*


	3. Ett dårhus,bulgariska och så 14 krigare

"Den tråkigaste av alla dagar är snart här men jag får väll bita ihop för barnens skull. Ja jag har klätt granen och allt men nu ska vi inte prata om det utan om ni är snälla kan ni få veta hur det gick, lika bra att trycka på knappen"

Jag sökte blicken mot den jätte lika stadion och häpnade, den var hur stor som helst och det hade säkert fått plats tio katedraler innan för de gyllene murarna.  
>"Det får plats hundratusen åskådare och ministeriet har jobbat med det här hela året, hela stadion är försedd med antimugglar formler" sa Arthur och vi gick fram till biljettingången<br>"Finaste platserna, ta trappan till höger och gå sen högst upp" sa kvinnan bakom disken och vi började vandringen uppför med strömmen som vek av in på olika rader. Vi kom tillslut upp till hederslogen som låg högst upp, den var inte särskilt stor, utan fick precis plats med ett tjuga tal stolar som gick i mörkrött. Den lilla logen var placerad högst upp mitt i mellan de gyllene målstolparna och vi slog oss ner på våra platser. Jag tittade ut över stadion där alla häxor och trollkarlar höll på att inta sina platser. Jag tittade på planen som låg långt ner och den såg ut att vara av sammet.  
>"Dobby?" sa Harry och jag vände mig mot honom och upptäckte att han hade hittat en liten husalf som inte såg ut att vara särskilt glad över att vara där<br>"Kallar du mig Dobby, sir?" pep alfen och jag misstänkte att det var en hona  
>"Förlåt, jag trodde du var en vän till mig" sa Harry ursäktande och alfen log lite svagt mellan fingrarna<br>"Men jag känner också Dobby, sir" sa alfen och jag vände mig bort från dem och lät de prata ostört  
>"Är det inte fantastiskt?" sa Fred<br>"jo det är det verkligen, jag förstår dock inte hur man orkar bygga något sådant här" skrattade jag roat och tvillingarna nickade  
>"De där husalferna verkar vara konstiga typer" sa Ron efter en stund när de verkade ha pratat klart med husalfen som visade sig heta Winky<br>"Dobby är ännu konstigare" sa Harry och jag log lite  
>"Vad häftigt jag får killen där ner att peta i näsan igen och igen och igen" sa Ron när han tittade i sin omnikikare och jag bara blängde på honom och log mot Hermione som bläddrade i programmet<br>"först ska lagen visa sina maskotar" sa hon och Arthur sken upp  
>"Det är alltid roligt att se, lagen tar med något från sitt hemland och visar upp" sa han och vi nickade och snart började logen fyllas av en massa personer som Arthur hälsade på och sen kom Fudge in följt av några män som verkade vara från Bulgarien. Fudge skakade Harrys hand och log glatt mot honom och pressenterade sedan Harry för de bulgarisk trollkarlarna som tillslut förstod vem Harry var och började babbla upphetsat på bulgariska och jag försökte förstå lite av vad de sa<br>"Det här är Cara Riddle, det var hon som friade Sirius Black, ni vet, han som troddes vara mördare?" sa Fudge men männen såg oförstående på honom "Jag blir galen på det här, han fattar inte ett ord av vad jag säger och jag fattar inte ett dyft av vad han säger, jag behöver Bartys hjälp, o jag ser att hans husalf håller en plats till honom, mycket bra, de här herrarna hade nog gärna tagit alla platser om de kunnat" sa Fudge till oss och jag log mot herrarna och hälsade sedan vänligt på bulgariska och de såg lite förvånat på mig men svarade sedan en massa och jag nickade vänligt åt dem och svarade lite artigt på några frågor  
>"Pratar du bulgariska?" sa Fudge lite förvånat<br>"Jag pratar lite, jag förstår med än vad jag kan säga" sa jag lätt och han tänkte svara något när familjen Malfoy, Simon och Blaise kom in i logen och Fudge vände sig mot dem  
>"Goddag mr Fudge" sa Lucius och sträckte ut handen i en hälsning mot Fudge som villigt skakade den "Det här är min fru Narcissa och min son Draco. Hans vänner Simon Wizardmon och Blaise Zabini" sa Lucius och pressenterade dem alla<br>"Goddag, goddag" sa Fudge leende och gav Narcissa en handpuss och skakade mina vänners hand och vände sig sedan mot Lucius "Får jag pressentera mr Oblansk…Oblansk…öh…ja, han är i alla fall den bulgariska trolldomsministern och han förstår inte ett ord av vad jag säger. Nå är det någon mer jag ska pressentera?" sa Fudge och log sen mot Arthur "Ja ni har väll träffats?"  
>de båda männen såg hatiskt på varandra och Lucius viskade något till Arthur som blev röd i ansiktet och Fudge fortsatte sedan prata men jag struntade i honom och såg sedan på mina vänner<br>"Det är så kul att se er igen" sa jag leende och kramade om dem alla tre och de log stort  
>"Hur är det med dig Cara?" frågade Draco och gav mig en granskande blick men han rodnade inte som de andra hade gjort men han nickade ändå och jag log roat<br>"Det är toppen med mig, hur är det med er?" frågade jag vänligt  
>"Med oss är det bara bra, hur mår din gudfar?" frågade Simon leende och rodnade lätt men jag sa inget om det<br>"Han mår toppen, han var väll inte så glad över att jag lämnade honom men jag kan ju inte sitta instängd där hela tiden" skrattade jag vänligt och mötte sedan Narcissas blick och hon kramade om mig  
>"Du har blivit så stor" sa hon roat och jag log<br>"Ja jag växer ju fortfarande" skrattade jag roat och hon log vänligt och Lucius räckte fram handen och jag ignorerade den och kramade om honom "sluta vara så artig" skrattade jag och han såg förvånat på mig men log svagt  
>"Hur är det med fröken Riddle då? Du har väll drivit din gudfar till vansinne kan jag tro?" sa han lite skämtsamt<br>"Ja han sitter på dårhus nu" sa jag roat och de log lätt innan Narcissa och Lucius började diskutera något med nån av de andra trollkarlarna och jag log mot mina vänner och återgick sedan till trion som mumlade något om dem, Hermione var fortfarande sur på Draco och jag hade inte orkat lösa det. Ludo kom in springande i logen  
>"Är ni klara?" sa han uppspelt och jag log roat mot honom "Är vi klara att börja mr Fudge?"<br>"Vi är klara när du är klar, Ludo" sa mr Fudge avspänt och Ludo nickade och steg fram och mumlade några ord och snart överskred hans röst ljudet från åskådarna  
>"Mina damer och herrar, välkomna till den fyrahundratjugoandra världsmästerskapen i quidditch!" sa Ludo och jublet steg genast och publiken applåderade, sjön nationalsånger och viftade med flaggor och jag slog händerna för öronen och försökte att inte bli döv.<br>"Låt mig nu pressentera de bulgariska maskotarna" sa Ludo och satte sig ner och ett hundratals vilier kom ut flygande på planen och ett tjut från de manliga åskådarna hördes och jag utbytte en blick med Mioni, vist vilierna var väll vackra men de var inte mänskliga och de var hemskt elaka typer. Jag tittade på Harry och Ron som hade böjt sig framåt mot kanten och vi tittade undrande på dem. Jag såg hur även de flesta av de vuxna männen i logen hade börjat bete sig annorlunda precis som om någon hade kastat en förbannelse över dem och på sätt och vis hade de kanske gjort det. jag studerade Lucius som faktiskt satt helt normalt och stirrade på vilierna och Narcissa höll hårt i honom och jag smålog roat, Blaise och Simon stirrade som trollbundet på vilierna och jag vände mig mot Draco och mötte hans gråa ögon och han log mot mig och jag kände en konstig känsla i kroppen som jag inte känt innan. Jag la huvudet på sned och märkte att Draco var snyggare än vanligt. Jag log snabbt och tittade sedan på planen där vilierna nu försvann och ilskan vrål hördes från planen och jag tittade på Harry och Ron som såg ut som de skulle dyka från logen, vi drog ner dem och de såg surt på oss  
>"Och låt oss nu höja våra stavar för Irlands maskotar" sa Ludo och han hann precis avsluta meningen innan en gigantisk grönkomet kom in susande på planen och snart delades i två stycken som bildade en regnbåge innan de åter blev en grön massa men nu i form av en treklöver som susade över planen och det började regna guldmynt överplanen och jag han se att treklövern bestod av pysslingar och jag förstod att det var pysslingguld och ignorerade det. Ludo ställde sig åter upp och började pressentera de Bulgariska spelarna och deras namn försvann ut ur huvudet lika fort som jag uppfattat dem. Tillslut kom Krum ut och publiken började jubla och Ron såg ut som om han hade velat kasta sig ut och fånga honom. De bulgariska laget ställde upp och det Irländska laget kom ut och jag hörde de Irländska namnen och nickade, jag hade ju träffat dem så deras namn kunde jag bättre flygande och tillslut domaren och vi såg spänt på dem. Domaren som hette Hasan skickade iväg bollarna och spelet var genast igång och jag hade aldrig sätt något liknande. Det verkade som om spelarna inte ens kastade bollen mellan varandra det var som om Klonken hade ett eget liv och det tog inte lång tid innan Irland hade gjort sitt första mål. Jublet steg bland åskådarna och pysslingarna bildade åter treklövern i löften men som snart satt alla tysta igen när de båda lagen fortsatte sitt spelande och jag försökte hinna med men det var svårt. Och Bulgarien kvitterade snart och vilierna började dansa och jag hade lust att skjuta ner dem allihop. Men snart slutade dem och spelet var snart igång och plötsligt dök båda sökarna ner mot marken och vi höll andan<br>"De kommer slå i marken" sa Mioni förskräckt  
>"Bara Lynch" svarade jag kallt och såg hur Krum i sista sekunden rättade ut kvasten och Lynch störtade i marken "Han fintade, idiot" sa jag och Irland bad om time out och jag log roat<br>"Du är hemsk Cara, han kunde slått ihjäl sig och du ler" sa Ginny  
>"Jag kan ju sitta och oja mig om du tycker det är bättre, men jag ska bara sanningen! Lynch borde inte gått på ett sånt enkelt knep. Wronskis fint är hur gammalt och välkänt som helst, det är hur svårt som helst att utföra men som sagt väldigt lyckat om man gör som Krum gjorde nu" sa jag och ryckte på axlarna och Charlie tröstade Ginny. Jag tittade på Krum som genom kikaren, han spanade efter kvicken medans Lynch återupplivades av läkarna och han satt snart på kvasten och Hasan blåste i visselpipan och spelet fortsatte och snart fick Irland det första straffkastet och pysslingarna bildade orden HA HA HA och vilierna såg argt på dem och började genast dansa och jag suckade irriterat när domaren började stirra förtrollat på dem och började spänna musklerna och försöka imponera vilierna<br>"Kan någon slå till domaren" ropade Ludo och en läkartrollkarl sparkade till honom på smalbenet och Hasan rodnade och försökte sedan utvisa vilierna och de bulgariska slagmännen landade bredvid hon om och började klaga högljut  
>"Det här kan ta en otrevlig vändning" sa Ludo när Hasan vägrade lyssna på bulgarerna som pekade på pysslingarna som nu stavade orden HI HI HI men Hasan bara pekad mot luften och ville få spelarna att fortsätta och när de vägrade blåste han i visselpipan "Det verkar som om Irland får två straffkast och om inte Volkov och Vulchanov sätter sig på kvastarna snart kanske domaren bestämmer sig för ytterligare ett straffkast" sa Ludo men de båda slagmännen flög upp och spelet fortsatte och de båda lagens slagmän gick lös på dunkarna och om de kom nån spelare för nära verkade de inte bry sig i fall de slog till dem heller. Och nu började båda lagen spela så fult de kunde och inte bara dem, båda lagens maskotar verkade ha tappat fattningen och pysslingarna visade fingret åt vilierna som såg ilsket på dem och började kasta eld mot dem och nu kom deras sanna natur fram och ingen av männen tyckte att de såg särskilt vackra ut längre och ordningsvakter från ministeriet försökte skilja pysslingarna och vilierna åt men de gick inte särskilt bra. Men om maskotarnas kamp verkade hård var det inget jämfört med den som pågick i luften, båda lagen som spelade så tufft de kunde. Plötsligt kom en dunkare susande mos Krum som inte väjde undan tillräckligt snabbt och det hördes ett kras när hans näsa knäcktes och blodet rann över hela ansiktet men domaren sa inget för han hade fullt upp med att släcka elden som brann på hans kvast efter att en vilier hade kastat eld mot honom, men innan domaren hann säga något stört dök Lynch igen men den här gången efter kvicken och Krum kom inte långt efter och jag undrade hur han såg något alls<br>"De slår i marken" skrak Hermione åter och jag skakade på huvudet  
>"bara Lynch" sa jag och mycket riktigt, för andra gången slog Lynch i marken men Krum vek undan innan han slog i marken<br>"Vart är kvicken?" sa Charlie  
>"Krum har den, matchen är över" sa Harry och ingen verkade först fatta vad som hänt men snart steg jublet i arenan<br>"Victor Krum fångar kvicken men Irland vinner! Slut ställningen blev 160-170 till Irland. Vem hade kunnat tro något sådant?" sa Ludo och alla jublade och killarna försökte säga något till varandra och jag tittade ner på planen, Krum såg ganska illa tilltygad ut men vägrade låta läkarna ta hand om honom, hans kamrater såg lite dystra ut medans Irland flög runt och jublade medans ett regn av guldmynt föll över planen  
>"Ja ingen kan säga att vi inte kämpade tappert" sa den bulgariska ministern lite dystert och jag fick bita mig i läppen för att inte skratta åt Fudge förvåning<br>"Ni pratar engelska och så har ni låtit mig mima allting hela dagen"  
>"Ja mycket roligt" sa ministern och skrattade<br>"Medans Irland flyger ett ärevarv med sina maskotar tas quidditchpokalen upp till logen" sa Ludo och plötsligt bländades vi av ett vitt ljus och alla kunde se in i logen och jag log roat åt mina vänner som såg lite förvirrat på alla som kollade på dem. Två män kom in med en stor pokal och räckte över dem till Fudge som nu blängde lite surt på den andra ministern  
>"Låt oss ge en varm applåd till de tappra förlorarna, Bulgarien" sa Ludo och det bulgariska laget kom in i logen och Ron såg storartat på Krum som kom in sist. De hälsade alla på sin minister och sedan på Fudge. Jag studerade Krum och han verkade inte vara lika smidig på marken som i luften och men han höll ett hårt tag i kvicken och mötte sedan min blick och jag gav honom ett varmt leende innan det Irländska laget kom in, Lynch stödde sig på sina kamrater och han såg en aning förvirrad ut. Men de tog glatt i mot pokalen och lyfte den högt upp över huvudena och publiken jublade och Aidian log mot mig<br>"Trevligt att se dig Cara, har ni lust att komma på festen?" sa han till mig och jag hörde honom men nickade  
>"Det vore jätte trevligt, får jag ta med mina vänner?" frågade jag honom och han nickade<br>"Vi syns om en stund, möt oss vid våra tält och ta dem här" sa han och räckte över några mynt och jag tittade på dem och log. Båda lagen försvann och Irland satte upp på sina kvastar igen för att flyga ytterligare ett ärevarv och Ludo började genast prata om vilken minnesvärd match det skulle bli och han betalade tvillingarna som glatt tog i mot pengarna och jag försökte höra något vad folk runt mig sa men det var nästan omöjligt. Långsamt lämnade vi logen och kom tillslut ner på marken och jag såg på mina sex vänner  
>"Så vem vill följa med mig på vinnarfesten?" sa jag leende och höll upp några mynt<br>"Hur fick du tag på dem?" frågade Ron  
>"Jag har träffat laget förut men de kan vi prata om en annan gång? Så vilka följer med?" frågade jag och log roat och väntade på deras svar<p>

"Så nu tänker jag vara så elak att inte berätta mer! Jag tänker inte vara allt för snäll! Jag måste ju få ha mitt roliga också. Imorgon är det jul och då ska jag roa mig, hoppas ni alla överlever julen, hahaha"

*Kash*


	4. Han är min storebror

"Idag har jag en bra dag så då kan jag vara vänlig och offra lite tid på er. Så om ni nu vill veta vad som hände får ni trycka på knappen"

Mina vänner stirrade på mig och jag log lite roat  
>"Du har träffat laget?" sa Ron<br>"Ja men vi tar inte det nu, okej? Så vem vill följa med?" sa jag leende  
>"Hur kul det än verkar så kan vi inte" sa Draco såg på Blaise och Simon och jag nickade lite sorgset<br>"Men vi ses väll på skolan?" frågade jag hoppfullt  
>"Självklart och vem vet vi ses kanske innan" sa Draco lite mystiskt och jag bara skrattade lätt och kramade om dem och se dem gå mot Lucius och Narcissa och jag undrade vad Draco hade menat men ryckte sen på axlarna och såg på de andra<br>"Vi följer med i alla falla" sa Ron och hoppade upp och ner, och jag log roat åt honom och nickade sedan  
>"Bäst vi går då" sa jag och började gå mot Irlands tält och när vi kom fram stoppade en ministerman oss och jag räckte över mynten och han granskade dem noggrant och log sedan<br>"Ni har tur, alla får inte såna här" sa han och släppte in oss och jag satte mig på en stol och väntade på Aidian och de andra. Ron och Harry såg sig nyfiket om i tältet och Mioni visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra. quidditch var väll inte riktigt hennes grej  
>"Wow titta på deras utröstning och de har en hel genialisk lag uppställning" sa Ron<br>"Ändra inget bara" sa Aidian när de kom in i tältet och Ron blev genast röd om öronen och jag skrattade lite  
>"Jag ser att du står på benen i alla fall! Har ingen lärt dig att inte följa efter när den andra sökaren fintar" sa jag allvarligt<br>"Ja jag minns att jag träffade en tjej en gång som sa till mig att inte vara så impulsiv och studera den andra sökaren för att se om han fintar eller inte" sa Aidian och rufsade om mitt hår och jag log roat och mindes händelsen flera år tidigare. Jag och pappa hade varit på resa i Irland och medans han pratade med en massa tråkigt folk hade jag vandrat iväg och stött på det irländska laget när de tränade och sett Aidian gör samma misstag då och sedan sagt att han bör tänka sig för. Laget hade sätt undrande på mig men sen gett mig ett leende och undrat hur mycket jag visste om quidditch. Det var så jag hade träffat dem, och jag och Aidian hade hållit kontakten, han var lite som en storebror och jag älskade att få hans brev och höra hur det var i andra länder världen över. Jag återvände till nuet och log mot mina vänner  
>"Jag kanske ska presentera er för varandra, killen med rött hår heter Ron Weasley, tjejen med brunt hår heter Hermione Granger och killen med svart hår och glasögon heter Harry Potter" sa jag och log mot dem och det irländska laget nickade mot dem i en hälsning "Killen med brunt hår och numer ett heter Eric Connolly, killen med grålila hår och nummer två heter Zero Ryan, nummer tre är killen med det svarta håret som heter James Troy, nummer fyra är tjejen med det ljusbruna håret och hon heter Jane Mullet, nummer fem är killen med det röda håret och han heter Derek Moran, sen har vi nummer sex tjejen med det gröna håret Kahlan Quigley och nummer sju är idioten här Aidian Lynch" sa jag leende och mina vänner såg lite oroligt på Aidian för att se hur han skulle reagera men han bara skrattade  
>"Mr Lynch, mr Lynch. Vi måste hela dig" sa några botare som kom springande och han skakade på huvudet<br>"Nej jag har den bästa botaren här, gör du mig den äran?" frågade han mig och satte sig ner och jag skrattade och tog fram staven  
>"Ja du har ju sätt värre ut" sa jag roat och tog bort blodet och läckte sen den knäckta näsan och lagade små såren och log "Bättre än så kan det inte bli, jag är nämligen ingen mirakel kvinna" sa jag retsamt<br>"Nej men jag ser ju ut som förut" sa han och jag flinade och han bara rufsade om mitt hår "Jag hade glömt hur retsamt du är. Väntar ni här medans vi gör oss ordning?"  
>"Nej vi tänkte lämna er nu och gå över till Bulgarerna, klart vi väntar" skrattade jag och laget försvann och mina vänner såg på mig<br>"Varför har du inte sagt att du känner Lynch?" sa Ron och satte sig hos mig  
>"Ni har inte frågat." sa jag och ryckte på axlarna "Jag träffade honom när jag var nio, han är som en storebror" sa jag och log roat när Ron bara stirrade dumt på mig<br>"Stäng munnen Ronald" sa Mioni och Ron stängde generat munnen och började sedan utforska tältet med Harry och Mioni noggrannare. Jag hade sätt deras tält några gånger och så spänande var det inte. jag studerade i stället folket som gick förbi, det var ministrar, supportrar, andra spelare ur andra lag som kommit för att kolla när lagen spelade. en man och en kvinna stannade framför mig och jag såg lite nyfiket på dem  
>"Hej du är Lynch lillasyster" sa mannen och jag log<br>"Inte hans riktiga lillasyster" sa jag roat och de nickade  
>"De vet vi men han ser dig som en lillasyster, vi kanske ska pressentera oss jag är Richard Stonfilch och jag är sökare för Kenmare Kestrels och det här är min fru Mary" sa han och jag log mot dem<br>"Trevligt att träffas" sa jag och skakade deras hand  
>"Så jag ser att ni träffat Cara" sa Aidian som kom ut ur tältet i ett par jeans och en grön tröja och jag log mot honom "Jag hoppas inte du försöker ge henne en plats i ditt lag? Om Cara ska spela har hon redan en plats i mitt lag" sa han roat och jag log<br>"Tänk om jag inte vill spela med dig då. Du störtar ju bara ändå" sa jag retsamt  
>"Små syskon va?" sa Aidian roat och Richard och Mary log och gav sig av "Måste du nämna det för alla?" sa han roat och slog sig ner i stolen bredvid<br>"Vadå? Det var inte jag som störtade och jag tror knappast någon missade det! i vilket fall som helst gjorde du mig orolig andra gången du slog i marken" sa jag och såg på honom  
>"Oroa dig inte, jag klarar mig alltid. Jag är ganska tjockskallig" sa han retsamt och jag bara himlade med ögonen och resten av laget kom ut<br>"Nå ska vi gå?" frågade Aidian  
>"Två sekunder" sa jag och tog fram min stav och fixade klänningen så den blev svart igen och håret blev blont igen och jag såg ur som vanligt<br>"Jag trodde du gillade grönt?" sa Aidian  
>"Ja men inte att se ut som en vandrande brokolli" sa jag roat och log mot mina vänner som såg lite nervösa ut men lugnade sig när spelarna började prata quidditch med killarna och något om skolor med Mioni. Vi gick mellan några tält och kom sen fram till ett jätte tält som stod mitt på i utkanten av campingen och vi gick in och genast började folk gratta spelarna och jag gick till mina vänner som såg nervöst på alla spelare, ministrar och andra kända personer<br>"Lugna ner er, de flesta här är jätte trevliga" sa jag leende  
>"Har du träffat dem förut?" frågade Harry<br>"Några av dem andra har Aidian berättat om" sa jag leende och tog i mot ett glas champagne när servitrisen räckte över det  
>"En skål för världsmästarna!" sa Irlands minister som jag hade för mig hette David något och alla skålade och började sedan prata vilt och Aidian drog tag i mig<br>"Du vet om att jag behöver kunna använda min arm va" skrattade jag roat  
>"Äh bagateller, nej nu vill jag visa upp min lillasyster" sa han<br>"Jag är ingen hund" sa jag roat och hälsade sedan på några personer vars namn jag inte la på minnet. Och efter säkert tretionde personen log jag och sa hej utan att koncentrera mig på vem jag hälsade på  
>"Du har tråkigt eller hur?" sa Aidian<br>"Jag hälsar på en massa tråkiga människor" skrattade jag och såg på mina vänner som verkade ha det bra.  
>"Vi kan väll gå ut och ta en nypa frisk luft då" sa han och jag log och vi lämnade tältet och jag såg ut över campingen där en massa människor firade, sköt raketer, dansade och sjung sånger och jag log<br>"Så hur känns det att vara världsmästare?" frågade jag och satte mig ner i gräset och Aidian såg roat på mig och gjorde mig sen sällskap  
>"Det är väll inte så stor skillnad från igår förutom att jag är lite gladare" skrattade han<br>"Ja så kan man ju med se det." skrattade jag  
>"Det var i alla fall kul och se dig igen, det var länge sedan sist. Vi har inte sätt sen din far dog" sa han lite sorgset och jag nickade<br>"Nej jag vet, jag har inte rest alls sen dess" sa jag lite sorgset och lutade mig mot Aidian som la en arm runt mina axlar  
>"Saknar du honom?" frågade han och jag nickade<br>"Ibland, men jag har Sev som är ett underbart stöd, mina vänner och så min storebror" sa jag och log mot honom och undrade hur han skulle reagera om jag sa vem min far var  
>"Ja den där Sev verkar vara en trevlig prick varför har jag aldrig fått träffa honom?" sa Aidian<br>"Sev är underbar men han är inte riktigt typen som är social med folk" sa jag lätt  
>"Nej jag har märkt det, hur är det på skolan då?" sa Aidian och jag funderade<br>"Jo det är helt okej, lite jobbigt att byta försvar mot svartkonst lärare bara" skrattade jag  
>"Ja du verkade gilla den där Lupin? Och vad var det jag läste om den där Black?" sa han undrande och jag log<br>"Lupin är den bästa försvar mot svartkonst läraren jag haft och Sirius, jo det var väll inget. Jag hjälpte honom bara och rentvå sitt namn" sa jag med en axelryckning  
>"Ja du är bra konstig du. Men i ditt fall är det bra och…" Aidian avbröt sig när folk började skrika och jag såg på tälten långt bort som verkade börja brinna och han reste mig och drog upp mig på fötter<br>"Vad händer?" frågade jag och försökte se något  
>"Jag vet inte, men det låter inte bra" sa han och det kom ut folk ur tältet och mina vänner kom fram till oss<br>"Vad händer?" frågade Mioni  
>"Jag vet inte" sa jag och hörde fler skrik och snart hängde mannen som släppt in oss på campingen i luften med sin familj<br>"Dödsätare" skrek en man som kom springande och Aidian såg oroligt på oss  
>"Spring mot skogen nu!" sa han till mig och jag såg på honom när han drog sin stav<br>"Var försiktig" sa jag och gav honom en kram  
>"Du med. Spring nu!" sa han och jag nickade och drog med mina vänner in i skogen dit resten av folket verkade fly.<br>"Vilka är det där?" sa Harry när vi stannat en bit in  
>"Det där är du-vet-vems anhängare" sa Ron och jag slängde en blick bort mot campingen där tält brann och folk skrek och undrade vad som egentligen händer. Ligger pappa bakom det här?<p>

"Nej nu tänker jag avslita här och faktiskt besöka Aidian, det var ett tag sedan. Men ni får inte följa med utan återgå till era patetiska vanliga liv"

*Kash*


	5. Är han verkligen tillbaka?

"Ja åter sitter vi här och jag antar att ni vill vet vad som hände? Ja det kan jag mycket väl förstå, eran mugglarvärld kan inte vara särskilt spännande, men tryck på knappen då"

Jag såg på mina vänner och sen på dödsätarna som hade blivit fler. De marscherade i grupp brände eller trampade ner allt som kom framför dem.  
>"Vad är det som svävar i luften ovanför dem?" sa Mioni<br>"Jag tror att det är mugglare" sa jag och Mioni flämtade till och jag struntade i det, jag hade förstått hur det var hur det hade varit när pappa hade haft makten och vad dödsätarna hade gjort och vad de tyckte om mugglare "Bäst vi rör på oss" sa jag och vi började gå in i den mörka skogen och travade oss fram  
>"Helvete" tjöt Ron till<br>"Vad hände?" frågade Hermione oroligt och tvärstannade och Harry gick in i dem och jag han precis stanna innan jag gjorde samma misstag "Ron vart är du? Å det här är ju idiotiskt! Lumos" sa hon och ett ljus kom fram ur hennes stav och vi såg Ron ligga racklång på marken och vi såg på honom  
>"Jag ramlade över en trädrot" sa han ursäktande och reste sig upp<br>"Tja med de stora fötterna är jag inte förvånad" skrattade en välbekant röst och jag vände mig om och såg att det var Draco  
>"Du är okej" sa jag lättat och kramade om honom och han log lite<br>"Klart jag är, det är inte jag som är smuttskalle och hänger upp och ner och visar trosorna för alla" sa han nonchalant och lutade sig mot ett träd och såg argt på Mioni och Ron såg på honom och sa sen något som jag antog var ett svärord. Det var på ett konstigt språk men budskapet var tydligt  
>"Vad ful du är i munnen Weasley" sa Draco och hans ögon glimmade till "Ni borde kanske gå innan de hittar henne" sa han och riktade sina ögon mot Mioni och jag såg lite oroligt på dem<br>"Vad menar du med det?" sa Harry surt och jag ville bara slå honom i huvudet för att han var så trög  
>"Vad tror du Potter? De är utan efter mugglare" sa han och log elakt "Du har väll inte lust att visa dina trosor för alla, Granger? För i så fall kan du ju stanna här och ge oss ett gott skratt"<br>"Hermione är en häxa" sa Harry argt  
>"Säg till honom Cara" sa Ron<br>"Onej det här får ni barn sköta själva" sa jag bestämt och Draco såg på dem  
>"Ni får säga vad ni vill men om ni inte tror att de ser skillnad på magiker och folk med smutsskalleblod kan ni ju stanna här" sa han och log elakt<br>"Håll käften Malfoy" sa Ron  
>"Strunta i det Ron" sa Mioni och stoppade honom från att hoppa på Draco och jag bara skakade på huvudet. Jag vände på huvudet när jag hörde några smällar i närheten och ett flertal människor skrek och Draco skrattade till<br>"Vilka lättskrämda stackare" sa han roat "Din pappa sa väll åt er att söka skydd här va? Vad sysslar han med? Försöker han rädda mugglarna?"  
>"Vad är dina föräldrar då?" frågade Harry irriterat "Där borta på andra sidan med maskerna kanske?" Draco vände sig mot Harry men log fortfarande<br>"Tror du verkligen jag skulle tala om det för dig om de nu var det?"  
>"Jag slår vad om att det är din pappa som går i täten" sa Ron och plötsligt skrek folk till och vi vände oss mot skriken och en massa människor kom springande mot oss och Draco tog tag i mig och drog med mig bakom träden så vi inte blev nersprungna och jag log tacksamt mot honom och försökte se de andra men de var borta<br>"Är dina föräldrar där?" frågade jag tyst och såg på dödsätarna som kom efter folkmassan  
>"Pappa är där i alla fall, jag tror inte min mor kände för det" sa han och log elakt och jag såg på honom<br>"Och Voldemort då?" frågade jag honom nyfiket och Draco såg lite oförstående på mig "Ja jag menade mer om han låg bakom det?"  
>"Nej det gör han inte, de ville bara skrämma folk. Jag är ledsen om du trodde det" sa han till mig och jag viftade bort det<br>"Det gör inget, jag bara hoppades" sa jag tyst och såg sen på lägret som stod i lågor och vi gick ut på vad som såg ut som ett krigsfält. Över allt låg det trasiga tält, föremål som brann och medvetslösa människor som jag hoppades inte skulle vara döda  
>"Var det så här det var när Voldemort hade makten?" sa jag frågande och såg mig omkring och förstod mer och mer av den andra bilden som människorna såg av min far<br>"Vanligtvis brukade det vara värre, men det var inget dåligt jobb med tanke på tiden vi hade" sa en välbekant röst och jag vände mig om och stod öga mot öga med Lucius, inte för att jag såg hans ansikte men jag visste att det var han och några andra dödsätare som jag inte hade nån aning om vilka det var, men de såg fientligt på mig  
>"Oroa er inte för dem, hon är Snapes brorsdotter" sa Lucius och folk började genast muttra men Lucius tystnade dem och skulle just säga något när ett ljussken lyste upp himlen och jag vände mig mot det och såg en gigantisk döskalle med en orm som kom ut ur munnen<br>"Det är hans märke" sa en dödsätare lågt och backade lite och jag förstod att det måste vara pappas och jag log lite  
>"Det kan inte vara han! Han är död" sa Lucius lågt och tog tag i Draco och dödsätarna började försvinna från platsen och Draco såg oroligt på mig<br>"Jag klarar mig, oroa dig inte" sa jag och de försvann och jag stirrade upp på märket. Kunde pappa verkligen vara tillbaka? men varför flydde då dödsätarna? Jag såg efter dem men de var ingen kvar, sen såg jag en massa ministermän springa mot platsen och jag följde försiktigt efter dem. Om det var pappa vad tänkte de egentligen göra? tänk om de grep honom. Jag ökade stegen, jag ville inte se honom försvinna igen. Jag kom fram till en glänta och tvärstannade när jag såg vilka som var i mitten. Men det är omöjligt? De kan inte vara dem som skickat upp märket? Vad är det här? jag kände mig helt förvirrad och bara stod stilla och betraktade dem och undrade vad som hänt här?

"Ja och vad som hände får ni veta nästa gång. Men jag måste säga att det var ytterst kul och se dödsätarna förstöra allt. Nej men nu tänker jag göra annat än att underhålla er"

*kash*


	6. Inte som jag trott

"så här sitter vi igen. Du på den sidan och jag ja, jag sitter här i min herrgård och njuter av ett glas vin. Men tryck på knappen bara"

Jag lutade mig mot ett träd och såg sen upp på märket. Ja inte var det pappa som låg bakom det här om de nu var de här personerna som skickat upp märket. Men kunde de ens göra det? Jag menar det är inga enkla saker och jag tror inte att de skulle klara av det. Men vem skulle i så fall göra det? Det måste vara en dödsätare. Jag tog ett djupt andetag och gick sedan ut ur buskarna  
>"Där är ni ju, jag har letat efter er och…" jag låtsades bli förvånad över att de stod under märket<br>"Det kanske är du som skickade upp det om det nu inte är de här tre" sa Barty och jag såg lugnt på honom och sedan märket  
>"hur skulle jag veta hur man gör? Jag blir bara 14 och jag sysslar inte med svartmagi" sa jag lugnt och Barty såg inte övertygad ut<br>"Vem skulle det då vara? Ett spöke?" sa han barskt  
>"Nej men ni bör kanske genomsöka skogen" sa jag lugnt<br>"Den som sa trollformeln var där borta, de läste en besvärjelse…" sa Hermione och pekade mot skogen  
>"Du påstår att det stod en person där borta och läste en besvärjelse. Du verkar veta en hel del om hur man frammanar märket" sa Barty misstroget men de andra från ministeriet började genast söka i skogen och jag såg uttråkat på dem. Om de skulle finna någon där var det knappast den skyldige. Jag blev inte så förvånad när de hittade någon men jag blev förvånad över att det var en husalf. Det kändes för overkligt att en husalf hade kunnat göra det här, särskilt med tanke på att min far inte gillade husalfer så finns det inte en chans i världen att han skulle lärt den här alfen besvärjelsen. Men vad som var ännu roligare var att det var Bartys husalf. Men jag hade verkligen ingen lust att stå och lyssna på dem när de försökte bringa klarhet i något de ändå inte förstod. Jag backade långsamt bakåt och försvann in i skogen och började gå mot lägret. Jag kom fram och såg på alla söndriga tält, eldar som brann och folk som gick omkring oh försökte förstå vad som hade hänt<br>"CARA?" jag stannade till och undrade vem som ropade på mig "CARA?" jag ville inte svara förens jag visste vem det var men jag såg snart att det var Aidian och jag log  
>"Här" svarade jag och han kom springande mot mig<br>"Jag är glad att du är okej" sa han och kramade om mig och jag log mot honom  
>"Oroa dig inte så mycket. jag klarar mig alltid" sa jag leende<br>"Du är en duktig häxa men mot dödsätarna har du inte en chans, det vet du väll?" sa han allvarligt och jag funderade på att berätta men lät bli  
>"Jag vet, men jag var aldrig i nån fara. Jag är renblodig så de vill inte skada mig i första taget" sa jag enkelt och jag hade velat se dem försöka förklara för min far när han kommer tillbaka att de har dödat mig<br>"Jag hoppas du har rätt" sa han och gav mig en allvarlig blick  
>"Jag vet vad jag ger mig in på. Hur är det med dig då? Du skadade dig inte va?" sa jag och såg på honom<br>"Nej då, jag är inte helt oduglig som trollkarl" skrattade han och jag bara himlade med ögonen  
>"Det kan ju diskuteras" sa jag roat<br>"Haha vad rolig du ska vara då" sa han torrt och jag bara log och vi började gå genom lägret och stötte snart ihop med Bill, Charlie, Percy, tvillingarna och Ginny  
>"Jag är glad att ni är okej" sa jag leende men de bara stirrade på Aidian "kul att jag är hörd" sa jag roat<br>"Va? Förlåt Cara, men vad gör han här?" sa Bill och jag skrattade lite  
>"Aidian, letade upp mig. Han ville veta att jag var okej" sa jag roat<br>"Va? Men varför dig?" sa Fred och såg på oss båda  
>"Dina vänner är ytterst underhållande" sa Aidian<br>"Ja, men nu är de nog mest chockade, de brukar vara lite mer pratsamma än så här" sa jag och de väntade fortfarande på svar  
>"Aidian är en gammal vän, och ja min storebror" sa jag leende<br>"Din vad?" sa tvillingarna i kör och jag skrattade  
>"Inte biologiskt, utan jag det bara blev så. Jag fick en bonus syster" skrattade Aidian och jag log<br>"Men hur? Hur får man Aidian Lynch som storebror?" sa Charlie  
>"Man träffar honom på Irland för en massa år sedan och börjar brevväxla" sa jag enkelt och såg på de andra när de kom gående tillbaka<br>"Är ni här allihop?" sa Arthur  
>"Ja vi är här allihop. Vad hände, var det Voldemort?" frågade Percy sin far som tystade honom<br>"Vi tar allt när vi är hemma i säkerhet" sa han och såg på Aidian "trevligt att träffas mr Lynch" sa han trött  
>"Nöjet är på min sida" sa Aidian och jag log<br>"Nu måste vi åka hem" sa Arthur "jag vill inte stanna här en minut längre än jag måste" de andra började packa ihop sina saker men jag bara viftade med staven och allt mitt låg snart i väskan och jag såg på Aidian  
>"Jag antar att vi måste säga hejdå." sa jag lite sorgset<br>"Ja det måste vi, men vi ses snart igen och jag är bara ett brev bort. Var nu en duktig flicka och plugga ordentligt" sa han allvarligt men log sedan  
>"Jag vet. Och jag ska vara en duktig flicka och plugga om du lovar att vara en duktig pojke och inte krascha" sa jag roat<br>"Jag lovar att inte försöka. Jag ska träna på det" sa han roat och gav mig en kram och sen var han borta och jag kände mig lika sorgsen som jag gjorde varje gång vi var tvungna att skiljas åt. Jag vände mig mot de andra  
>"Hur är det?" frågade Mioni<br>"Det är bra, det är så tråkigt att behöva skiljas åt bara. Jag ser inte Aidian så ofta" sa jag och ryckte på axlarna och såg sen på resten av Weasleys  
>"Då går vi mot flyttnycklarna" sa Arthur och började gå och Mioni såg på mig<br>"Hade du något med märket att göra?" viskade honom och jag skakade på huvudet  
>"Nej det hade jag inte. jag vet inte hur man frammanar det och jag hade inte heller gjort det på skoj" sa jag lite sorgset och Mioni kramade om mig<br>"Du trodde han var tillbaka va?" sa hon och jag nickade men sa inget mer och vi gick under tystnad genom lägret, det kändes bäst så. Det var som om vi inte ville störa ondskan som sänkt sig över tälten. Vi kom fram till flyttnycklarna och de gav oss en och vi tog tag i den utan att säga något och jag såg på de andra, de verkade riktigt skrämda och egentligen var det väll inte så konstigt, min far hade skrämt dem i det förflutna men han hade inte varit där ikväll. Jag kände den konstiga känslan som om en krok högg tag i mig under navlen och vi landade på kullen en stund senare och gick tyst mot huset och jag märkte att de andra var lättade över att komma bort från platsen och hem. Molly stod och i dörröppningen och kom fram till oss när vi var på gårdsplanen. Hon kramade om tvillingarna som inte såg lika glada men de sa inget  
>"Jag skrek på er det sista jag gjorde innan ni åkte, tänk om ni dött" sa hon förfärat<br>"Mamma" sa Fred  
>"Ja vi lever och vi vill inte dö nu" sa George och Molly släppte dem och kramade om oss andra och vi gick sen in i huset<br>"Nej nu tror jag ni behöver sova, vi lär få väldigt tuffa dagar" sa Arthur  
>"Ja och ni lär behöva sömnen allihop!" sa Molla strängt och jag log lite, ja hon var ju som hon var<br>"God natt" sa jag och följde efter de andra upp till Rons rum och vi la oss under tystnade och jag hörde de andra somna. Jag undrade om pappa legat bakom allt, eller om det bara varit ett skämt. Jag stirrade upp i taket och lyckades tillslut somna.

"nej nu tänker jag bege mig till fängelsehålan och experimenten"

*Kash*


	7. Hur man somnar i gräset

"det är fullmåne utanför och det får mig alltid att tänka på Remus, jag undrar hur han har det? jaja men ingen mening att grubbla över det, tryck på knappen bara"

Jag vaknade nån timme senare, det var inte mycket sömn men alltid något. Jag hörde de andra snarka och jag undrade hur de kunde sova så lugnt? Fast de var ju inte de som hade Voldemort som far. Jag reste mig tyst upp och slängde på mig en svart klänning med luva och gick sen ner till köket. Molly hade nog inget i mot i fall jag tog en kopp tee. Jag sökte igenom skåpen tills jag hittade en tekanna och satte på vattnet och lät det koka. Jag satte mig vid bordet och tittade upp när Charlie stod framför mig  
>"Så du kan inte heller sova?" sa han och slog sig ner<br>"Nej, jag undrar om det som hände var ett skämt eller om han faktiskt är på väg tillbaka?" sa jag lågt och reste mig upp när tekannan tjöt  
>"mamma har kopparna i högra skåpet, räcker det till mig med?" frågade han och jag nickade och hällde upp och såg på honom "ja jag har också funderat på det, jag hoppas allt var ett skämt för vi är inte beredda om han kommer tillbaka nu"<p>

Jag såg på Charlie och nickade, medans jag tänkte att det var århundradets underdrift. Jag ställde fram kopparna och slöt händerna runt min och log  
>"Ibland undrar jag vad som hände med Voldemort, hur blev han så elak?" sa jag och såg på honom. Jag fick aldrig ihop att deras Voldemort var samma person som min far<br>"Det är nog ingen som vet, men det är nog tur att han inte har barn, de skulle nog bli lika hemska" skrattade Charlie och jag log ansträngt  
>"antagligen" mumlade jag och tog en klunk av teet. Jag undrade vad han skulle säga om jag talade om för honom vem jag faktiskt var?<br>"Nej nu tänker jag försöka få lite sömn och det borde du med göra" sa Charlie och såg på mig och jag bara nickade till svar och såg honom försvinna. Jag visste att jag inte skulle få nån sömn. Jag diskade kopparna och lämnade huset och gick ner mot byn. Jag behövde röra på mig, det hjälper mig få ordning på tankarna. Om det nu var pappa så undrar jag varför han inte sagt något till mig? Jag såg hur det började ljusna och när jag kom tillbaka till stugan var Arthur och Percy redan borta och resten av dem såg på mig  
>"Vi har varit så oroliga" sa Molly och kramade om mig<br>"Förlåt, jag brukar kunna gå ut som jag vill. Det var inte meningen" sa jag ursäktande och satte mig ner  
>"Vem är så oansvarig att han låter dig vandra ut på nätterna?" sa Molly strängt och Ron tänkte svara men jag sparkade honom på smalbenet. De behövde inte veta att det var Sev, och han hindrade mig inte eftersom jag kunde ta hand om mig själv<br>"Vi bor i ett väldigt lugnt område och ja det är liksom ingen fara där" ljög jag och Molly bara log svagt, hon förstod att jag inte ville prata om det och gav mig frukost i stället och jag tog glatt emot den när vi hörde en knackning på dörren och Fred gick för att öppna. Jag tog en tugga av smörgåsen och såg sen upp när Sirius och Remus kom in i köket och log mot dem. Jag kunde inte förstå hur folk inte kunde se dragningen mellan dem, den lös runt dem.  
>"Sirius" sa Harry glatt och reste sig upp och jag log roat och de andra hälsade på Sirius<br>"Ja eftersom de andra glömmer dig Remus får jag hälsa på dig" sa jag leende och Remus log  
>"Trevligt att inte bli helt bortglömd" sa han och Molly dukade fram till dem med och paret log sig ner.<br>"Vi ville bara veta att ni var okej och vad som hände" sa Sirius och tog glatt en till smörgås och Harry började berätta och jag kände hur Remus studerade mig, jag försökte få ordning på allt. För de andra var det helt klart ett skämt, även om det inte var ett roligt skämt men för mig var det något annat.  
>"Skönt att höra att ni inte kom till skada" sa Remus och drack upp teet<br>"Harry får vi prata med dig ensam lite?" sa Sirius och såg på sin gudson som nikade lite förvånat och följde med dem ut till vardagsrummet och jag log lite. Så de tänker prata med honom, äntligen. Jag reste mig upp när de andra var fullt upp med att diskutera med varandra och ställde mig i dörröppningen och såg på Harry som verkade vara allt annat än glad  
>"Du gjorde vad?" sa Harry tillslut "Ni är ett par och ni har inte sagt något?" sa han argt och Remus mötte oroligt Sirius blick "jag kan inte tro det, jag vill inte prata med nån av er just nu" sa Harry och lämnade rummet<br>"Vad gör vi nu?" sa Sirius besviket och såg efter sin gudson som lämnade huset  
>"Ni ger honom tid" sa jag och de såg på mig och jag satte mig mitt i mot dem. Harry behövde tid, det kunde ta tid att smälta. "ni kunde sagt det lite smidigare eller inte väntat så länge, men ge det tid och jag ska försöka prata med honom" sa jag<br>"Tack, det hade varit till stor hjälp" sa Sirius och såg sen allvarligt på mig "är Voldemort på väg tillbaka?" viskade han och jag såg förstå förvånat på honom och log sen  
>"Inte vad jag vet, om han är på väg tillbaka så har han inte sagt det till mig" sa jag lite besviket. Tänk om det var så att min far inte litade tillräckligt på mig för att säga något "ledsen, men jag har inte pratat med honom på tre år" sa jag sorgset och mötte deras blick<br>"Det ordnar sig" sa Remus lite tröstande och jag log lite, de var riktigt trevliga, även om de hatade min far var de inte elaka mot mig  
>"Ja det gör det alltid, nej nu måste jag packa. Ha det så bra mina herrar och ge Harry lite tid" sa jag och hoppade upp och gav dem varsin kram innan jag gick efter Harry. Jag hittade honom på väg mot skogsgläntan och jag sprang ikapp honom<br>"försvinn" snäste han men jag stannade envist kvar  
>"onej, jag tänker prata med dig. Jag hjälpte dig inte att få tillbaka din gudfar för att du ska bli sur på honom för att du har varit blind" sa jag leende<br>"visste du?" sa han surt  
>"det syns långa vägar, jag upptäckte det natten i spökande stugan och jag sa inget eftersom de båda två inte var säkra på vad de kände och sen så var det inte min sak att berätta" sa jag leende och Harry stannade<br>"men varför sa det inget?" sa han surt  
>"hur lätt tror du det var för dem att säga något? Sirius är livrädd för att du inte ska prata med honom mer för att han är kär i Remus. Och Remus tänker i så fall lämna Sirius så ni kan vara en familj" sa jag sorgset<br>"hur vet du det?" sa Harry förvånat  
>"det syns på dem och ja jag förstår väll delvis hur de tänker" sa jag och ryckte på axlarna och såg sen allvarligt på Harry "bestäm dig inte för ett svar till dem medans du är arg, låt det gå ett tag och känn efter" sa jag och kramade sen om honom "och om du behöver hjälp så finns jag här" sa jag leende och gick sen tillbaka till huset och lämnade Harry åt sina tankar. Jag gick in i huset som låg nästan tomt<br>"de är på quidditchplanen lilla vän" sa Molly och jag log mot henne och gick upp på rummet och packade ihop mina saker. Tänk att vi skulle få åka tillbaka i morgon. Jag såg ut på de andra och bestämde mig för att göra dem sällskap. Jag lämnande huset och slog mig ner bredvid Hermione i gräset och log mot henne. ja la mig ner och bara slappnade av, ja tills jag fick klonken i magen och såg surt på bröderna och Ginny  
>"förlåt Cara" sa Charlie<br>"Vi trodde du hade bättre reflexer än så?" sa Fred roat  
>"inte när jag sover" sa jag och kastade upp klonken till dem och la mig sen ner igen<br>"du sov inte så mycket i natt va?" sa Mioni och jag bara skakade på huvudet och somnade sedan lätt. Jag drömde om synen som jag sett i spegeln för tre år sedan. Det var kanske så min framtid såg ut?

När Bill väckte mig genom att hälla vatten på mig satte jag mig direkt upp och riktade staven mot honom och han drog sig snabbt undan  
>"förlåt" mumlade jag ursäktande och reste mig upp och han nickade bara och jag såg hur Hermione förklarade för honom om Rex och han såg olyckligt på mig<br>"Hade jag vetat hade jag inte väckt dig så" sa han ursäktande  
>"Du visste inte" sa jag leende och såg att det hade börjat skymma. Jag torkade mig med staven och trängde undan minnena med Rex och vi gick in i huset och satte oss ner för att äta och inte förens klockan slog nio kom Arthur och Percy hem och jag lyssnade halvt på dem. Något om Rita Skeeter och hur stressigt det var på ministeriet. Vi åt upp och gick sen upp till Rons rum och Molly kom in efter en stund<br>"Jag beställde hem dem här till er pojkar" sa hon och gav dem var sitt paket och jag log lite roat, jag antog att det var galakläderna. Harry tog upp sin och den var en svart vanlig en  
>"den matchar ditt hår och dina ögon, lilla vän" sa Molly leende och Ron öppnade sin och jag fick anstränga mig för att inte skratta åt hans, den var verkligen traditionell, gammaldags och ja den såg ut att inte varit använd på flera år<br>"mamma du har gett mig Ginnys klänning" sa Ron och såg på sin mor  
>"nej, det är din galaklädnad till balen så klart" sa hon leende<br>"jag tänker inte ha på mig den här" sa han förskräckt  
>"då kan du gå naken Ronald" sa hon och lämnade rummet och jag log<br>"den är inte så tokig" sa jag leende  
>"jag kommer se ut som en tjej i den" sa Ron<br>"ja men en mycket söt tjej" sa jag roat  
>"visste du om den här balen?" frågade Harry<br>"ja Sev berättade om den för flera veckor sedan för mig" sa jag och tänkte på min klänning och log  
>"Det är fusk, du får veta en massa som vi inte får" sa Ron surt<br>"ja men jag bor också med en lärare så jag får läxor på sommaren" sa jag och Ron log skadeglatt, det var inte sant men det behövde han inte veta.  
>"SLÄCK NU!" ropade Molly från köket och vi släckte lamporna och kröp ner i sängarna, och jag var riktigt glad över att jag skulle få återvända till Hogwarts i mon<p>

Molly väckte oss vid nio morgonen där på och vi steg upp även om killarna gjorde det under protest. Vi satte oss vid bordet och även den här morgonen var Arthur och Percy redan på jobbet. Killarna pratade quidditch och Molly diskuterade balen med Ginny och Hermione och jag undrade vad de skulle säga när de fick veta allt som skulle hände på skolan. Klockan slog tio och vi lämnade köket och gick upp till Rons rum och jag tog fram en blodröd klänning med hjärtan på och lät håret hänga fritt och sminkade mig lätt och tog sedan väskan och gick ner till hallen och snart kom de andra och Molly, Bill och Charlie transfererade oss allihop till perrongen där det redan var fullt med folk och jag undrade hur den såg ut när den var tom.  
>"Tack för att jag fick bo hos er" sa jag leende och Molly log<br>"men självklart" sa hon och kramade om mig och jag log och såg på de två äldsta bröderna  
>"det var trevligt att träffas" sa jag och de nickade<br>"nöjet var helt på våran sida" sa Bill och jag log och såg på de andra  
>"jag tänker leta upp Draco, Blaise och Simon men vi ses senare" sa jag och kramade om dem och de nickade och jag började gå längs perrongen och kände sen ett par händer över ögonen och log<br>"Hej Draco" sa jag leende och vände mig om  
>"hon bara vet" sa Blaise och jag skrattade och kramade om dem<br>"men vart är Simon?" frågade jag dem  
>"Vi har inte sätt honom, men han kanske redan är på tåget" sa Draco leende och jag nickade och vi klev på. Draco schasade ut ett par första års elever ur en kupé och vi hade snart en egen<br>"Du är hopplös Draco" sa jag när jag satte mig ner  
>"du stoppade mig knappast" sa han och jag betraktade honom och log lite<br>"nej, jag ville inte sitta med andra" sa jag bara roat. Jag kände den där konstiga känslan igen när jag såg på Draco. Jag hörde hur alla människor rörde sig där ute och sedan hur tåget visslade tre gånger och de sista människorna steg på Hogwarts expressen. Jag la mig ner på sätena och log när tåget började rulla  
>"nu är vi på väg hem" sa jag till de andra två<p>

"nu tänker jag gå ut i natten och dimman. Jag älskar fullmånen och några varulvar skrämmer mig inte, men ni bör kanske se upp för mer än varulvar"

*Kash*


	8. Draco Lucius Malfoy!

"ja då sitter jag här igen och nu är det den här fåniga högtiden med kaniner och gubbar på kors och ägg mitt i allt det här, de är väll bara korkat. Tryck på knappen nu innan jag ångrar mig"

Vi var äntligen på väg, jag fick alltid samma härliga känsla när jag var på tåget.  
>"Så har du haft ett bra lov annars?" sa Blaise och jag öppnade ögonen och såg på honom<br>"Ja det har jag haft, men hur dumt det än låter så längtar jag alltid tillbaka till Hogwarts och särskilt i år" sa jag och log lite mystiskt  
>"Så du vet med?" sa Draco och jag såg på honom<br>"Klart jag vet, Sev berättar allt för mig, eller ja nästan" skrattade jag  
>"Vad pratar ni två om?" sa Blaise och jag log roat<br>"Du får se längre fram" sa jag leende  
>"Det är inte rättvist att du har en gudfar som är lärare på skolan och din far Draco sitter i styrelsen och har kontakt med folk på ministeriet. Varför var mina föräldrar tvungna att göra så tråkiga saker" suckade Blaise och jag såg på honom<br>"Ja vad gör dina föräldrar egentligen?" frågade jag  
>"Mamma är chef för Gringrotts och pappa jobbar som en av huvud botarna på Sankt Mungus, as tråkiga jobb" sa Blaise och jag log lite roat<br>"Ja men ursäkta mig men min far då? Han är i teorin arbetslös" skrattade jag och de andra två log lite svagt "han har varit borta i snart fyra år och ni kan skämta om honom, jag lovar att han inte kommer fram och biter er" sa jag leende och de nickade lite roat  
>"Hur var det och träffa Lynch då?" frågade Draco<br>"Adian? Jo det var väll som vanligt, nej men det var faktiskt riktigt trevligt, jag ser honom så sällan eftersom han reser så mycket" sa jag lite sorgset och såg på några elever som gick förbi utanför "jag börjar bli orolig för Simon, kan vi inte se om vi hittar honom?" frågade jag dem  
>"Ja det är inte likt honom att försvinna så här. Men han måste ju vara på tåget nån stans så de är väll bara och gå på Simon jakt" skrattade Draco och jag log när vi reste oss och lämnade kupén och började gå framåt i tåget. Jag mötte Ginny och hon såg surt på Draco och Blaise<br>"Hej Ginny" sa jag vänligt och kramade om henne  
>"Hej Cara" sa hon leende<br>"Har du sätt Simon?" frågade jag henne  
>"Nej det har jag inte. Inte för att jag letat heller, jag säger till om jag ser honom" sa hon och jag nickade tacksamt och vi försvann åt olika håll och kom snart fram till Hermiones, Rons och Harrys kupé, de hade sällskap av Neville med<br>"Vi satt i hederslogen med" sa Ron  
>"för första och sista gången i ditt liv ja Weasley" sa Draco som hade stannat och öppnat dörren och jag slog handen för pannan, jag borde dragit iväg dem där ifrån<br>"Jag minns inte att vi bjöd in dig Malfoy" sa Harry kallt och jag ville bara slå dem i huvudet, att de inte bara kunde sätta sig ner och se att den andra var trevlig, men de var lika tjurskalliga båda två  
>"vad är det här för något?" sa Draco och drog ut Rons galaklädnad som hängde i kupén, Ron försökte ta tag i den men Draco var snabbare "titta på den här" skrattade han "skall du verkligen ha på dig den där? Den måste vara senaste modet…på 1800-talet" skrattade han<br>"Håll käft Malfoy" fräste Ron  
>"Så tänker du delta då? Din familj kan ju behöva alla pengarna" sa Draco spydigt och jag såg på dem<br>"Nu lägger du av Draco!" sa jag och tog klädnaden från honom och gav den till Ron och satte ett finger i hans bröst  
>"Men ge dig Cara, det är ju sant" sa han<br>"Kanske det är men det ger inte dig rätt att säga vissa saker. I så fall skulle jag kunna säga en massa saker om din familj" sa jag allvarligt till honom  
>"Passa dig, jag kan säga en massa om din med" sa Draco och började bli lite irriterad<br>"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Du skulle bara våga! Jag lovar att jag gör ditt liv till ett helvete om du säger något" sa jag allvarligt och han tystnade och bleknade lite, jag såg på honom sen och log "oroa dig inte, jag skulle aldrig göra det om du inte börjar" sa jag och kramade om honom och han log svagt och besvarade sen kramen lite stelt och de andra såg konstigt på oss.  
>"Hur som helst, har ni sett Simon?" frågade jag dem<br>"Öh, va? Nej vi har inte sätt honom" sa Ron förvånat  
>"Kan ni säga till mig i fall ni gör det?" sa jag undrande<br>"visst" sa Mioni och jag log tacksamt och vi lämnade deras kupé  
>"Vad var de där om?" frågade Ron lågt när vi var på väg där ifrån och jag log lite roat. Vi kom tillbaka till vår kupé och jag suckade<br>"han är ju inte på tåget. Tror ni det har hänt något?" frågade jag oroligt  
>"Jag vet faktiskt inte Cara. Men Simon kan ta hand om sig själv" sa Blaise och jag nickade men tänkte på vårat första möte i tornet, tänk om han hade tagit sitt liv nu. Jag trodde inte det men jag var inte säker. Jag la huvudet i Blaise knä och han tänkte först säga något retsamt men lät bli när han såg att jag var orolig och han strök mig över håret<br>"Han kanske redan är på skolan, hans föräldrar kanske tog dit honom" sa Blaise och jag skakade på huvudet  
>"Har Simon inte berättat för er att hans föräldrar dog när han var liten?" frågade jag och de såg förvånat på mig<br>"Nej det har han inte, hur gammal var han?" frågade Draco  
>"nio" sa jag bara och kände ett stygn av sorg när jag tänkte på att pappa tvingat honom att bli dödsätare redan då<br>"Varför har han inte sagt något?" frågade Blaise  
>"Han visste väll inte hur" sa jag bara och slöt ögonen och somnade snart och när jag vaknade igen var vi framme och jag slängde på mig kappan och vi lämnade tåget. Det regnade när vi kom ut och jag var glad att jag inte var den som skulle åka över sjön i det här vädret. Jag såg de andra prata med Hagrid och log lite, typiskt dem. Vi hoppade in i en vagn och åkte mot skolan.<br>"Nu är vi hemma" sa jag leende till killarna när vi stod i entréhallen och de log  
>"Ja det är nog så. Hogwarts kommer alltid vara vårt hem" sa Blaise leende och jag nickade<br>"Ja och nu skiljs vi åt mina herrar, meddela mig om ni hör något om Simon" sa jag och kramade om dem och satte mig sen vid Gryffindorbordet och de andra tre gjorde mig snart sällskap  
>"Tack för att du försvarade mig förut" mumlade Ron<br>"Ingen orsak du är min vän" sa jag leende och vi väntade på att första års eleverna skulle komma, om de nu överlevde stormen

"Ja nu får ni inte veta något mer. För mina barn vill promt ha en chokladgrode jakt så jag får väll ställa upp. Hopas ni överlever påsken, man vet aldrig vad som kan hända, haha"

*kash*


	9. En man i mörkret

"Ja och så sitter vi åter här, det är nästan som en sagostund, tänk vad trevligt man kan ha *torrt skratt* tryck på knappen nu bara"

"kan de inte komma snart så vi kan äta sen" sa Ron för säkert sjunde gången  
>"Du kan ju gå och hämta dem om du nu tycker de är så långsamma" sa jag bara och Ron tänkte precis ge mig en irriterad blick när jag hörde en röst bakom mig<br>"Miss Riddle" sa rösten och ajg vände mig om och såg på Flitwick  
>"Mr Lupin är i entrehallen och han vill prata med dig" sa Flitwick och jag såg förvånat på honom men nickade sen och reste mig diskret upp och försvann ut när första års eleverna kom in. Jag såg Remus stå i entrehallen och jag såg på hans hand<br>"Herregud vad har du gjort Remus" sa jag förskräckt och tog fram sin stav och började hela den  
>"Förlåt att jag drog bort dig från sorteringen" sa han ursäktande<br>"Egentligen räddade du mig, det var lite väl tråkigt" sa jag leende. Det var en halvsanning, sorteringen brukade vara tråkig men i år var jag nyfiken på allt som hade med turneringen att göra. "men vad har hänt, varför är du här?" sa jag och tog med honom ut på området och märkte att det slutat regna.  
>"Jag behövde någon att prata med och du var den enda jag kom på, jag hoppas inte du misstycker" sa han ursäktande<br>"Nej men självklart inte, jag är bara glad om jag kan hjälpa till" sa jag leende, och såg på Remus som nickade nickade.  
>"Det gäller Sirius" sa han och tog ett djupt andetag och jag nickade, jag hade misstänkt det. Och det var den enda logiska förklaringen till varför han var här. "han kysste en annan" sa Remus lågt<br>"Han gjorde vad?" sa jag förvånat, jag hade antagit att det bråkat eller att det varit något med Harry men inte det här. jag såg på Remus och försökte samla mig "är han dum i huvudet?" frågade jag och såg på honom. "förlåt men jag blev bara lite förvånad, ta allt från början nu" sa jag och samlade mig. det var kanske inte den bästa reaktionen. Jag satte mig ner på stranden och Remus satte sig bredvid.  
>"jag vet egentligen inte vad som hände. Vi bestämde oss för att ha en fest hemma hos oss, egentligen är vi väll för gamla för det men vi ville träffa gamla vänner och ja bara minnas den gamla goda tiden" började Remus och jaga nickade förstående. "det gick väll lite över styr, men det hörde väll till den gamla goda tiden det med, och jag borde vetat bättre än att låta Sirius vandra iväg själ det slutade alltid med att han hamnade i nån annans säng, jag borde lärt mig vid det här laget men jag litade väll helt enkelt på honom. Men när jag gick för att leta upp honom hittade jag honom hånglandes med en tjej" sa han lågt<br>"Först och främst är det verkligen inte ditt fel Remus! Du är inte Sirius barnvakt! Du skall kunna lita på honom! För det andra borde ni kanske ta en paus från varandra. Du älskar väll honom fortfarande?" frågade jag och förstod inte varför Sirius hade gjort det  
>"Det är väll klart" sa Remus och såg på mig<br>"Precis, men förlåt honom inte bara så där, ge honom tid att tänka och känn efter själv. När du känner att du är redo att prata med honom om det så gör det. Chansen är att ni förstör något om ni pratar nu och om du inte vill det föreslår jag att ni är ifrån varandra ett tag" sa jag och log svagt  
>"Det är bara ett problem med den planen, jag har ingen stans att bo." sa Remus och såg ut att funderade men jag log<br>"Om du aldrig säger något till Sev kan du få låna hans hus" sa jag leende  
>"Det kan jag inte" sa han bestämt<br>"Du får låna mitt rum, det är ju ändå mitt" sa jag leende och Remus nickade tacksamt "du måste dock säga hesha shasija" för att komma in till mitt rum" förklarade jag  
>"va?" sa Remus undrande<br>"ormspråk" sa jag bara som om det vore den självklaraste saken i världen  
>"Är du säker på att det går bra?" frågade han<br>"Helt säker, vad har man inte vänner till?" sa jag och reste sig upp och gav honom en nyckel till huset  
>"Jag uppskattar det verkligen, tack för allt och förlåt för att jag kom och avbröt dig mitt i festen" sa han<br>"men be inte om ursäkt, jag finns alltid till hands, jag vet att du gör det samma för mig. Jag hoppas att det löser sig, det gör jag verkligen" sa jag och kramade om honom och gick sen in på slottet. Jag stannade i entrehallen och bestämde mig för att åka och prata med Sirius med en gång, jag visste inte om jag skulle få tillfälle till det senare. Jag transfererade mig till hans hus  
>"Jag får skylla mig själv" sa Sirius<br>"Ja det får du" sa jag och såg på honom från dörröppningen  
>"va? Hur kom du in?" frågade han förvirrat<br>"jag har mina knep, men det var inte därför jag kom hit. Du sårade honom rejält" sa jag och satte sig på sängen  
>"Tror du inte jag vet det! Tror du inte jag vill ha det ogjort" sa Sirius sorgset<br>"Jag vet inte om du vet hur mycket Sirius. Han litade verkligen på dig och han tror att det är hans fel" sa jag sorgset och såg allvarligt på honom  
>"hur skulle det kunna vara de?" frågade animagusen oförstående<br>"Han anser att han borde passat dig och jag skulle tro också att du inte anser att han duger" sa jag bara  
>"klart han duger, or jag är en sån idiot" sa Sirius<br>"Ja just nu är du det. Men jag kom bara hit för att se till att du inte gör något dumt som skadar dig själv" sa jag allvarligt, jag ville inte att han skulle skada sig han med  
>"varför skulle jag göra det?" frågade Sirius undrande<br>"Remus slog sönder sin hand så jag var inte säker" sa jag  
>"Han gjorde vad? Är han okej, vart är han förresten?" frågade Sirius<br>"Han är okej så oroa dig inte och jag sa åt honom att vänta några dagar med att prata med dig så ni båda fick tid att tänka. Jag vet inte vart han tog vägen" sa jag och Sirius såg besviket på mig  
>"Kommer han tillbaka?" frågade Sirius oroligt och jag tog hans händer<br>"Ja det gör han, men du måste förtjäna hans tillit igen och jag vet inte om du får mer än en chans till så ta vara på den" sa jag allvarligt och hopapdes Sirius skulle förstå, han nickade  
>"Det skall jag" sa Sirius och log mot mig<br>"Sov nu Sirius, jag måste tillbaka till skolan och tänk dig för nästa gång" sa jag och kramade om honom och transfererade mig till skolan igen och landade i entrehallen men jag var inte ensam, det stod en man där som jag inte kände igen i mörkret och jag antog att det var vår nya försvar mot svartkonstlärare. Han tog ett steg mot mig och jag mötte hans blick och undrade vem han var.  
>"Vad gör du här ute?" muttrade han och jag log oskyldigt<br>"Jag är sen till middagen" sa jag bara och ursäktade mig och gick in och satte mig vid de andra som såg på mig. Dumbledore hade börjat prata om turneringen och alla lyssnade intresserat och jag log roat, de skulle inte vara lika glada när de fick reda på åldersgränsen. Dörrarna slogs upp och jag fick för första gången se vem mannen var och jag såg chockat på honom, det var Monsterögat. Dumbledore slutade prata och såg på Moody  
>"Får jag presentera vår nye lärare i försvar mot svartkonst, Professor Moody" sa Dumbledore och allas blickar var riktade mot mannen och jag var inte alls glad över att ha honom där. Moody hatade dödsätare och han var auror och han spärrade in fler dödsätare än någon annan och om han fick veta vem jag var skulle snart alla veta det och då skulle jag hamna i Azkaban. Tystnaden var total och de enda som applåderade var Dumbledore och Hagrid, men det verkade inte bekymra Moody som klev fram och slog sig ner på den lediga platsen och tog fram en fickplunta och drack något. Dumbledore började prata igen men jag bara stirrade på Moody. Han såg på mig och jag undrade om han redan visste vem jag var. Plötsligt hörde jag eleverna börja protestera och jag antog att Dumbledore nämnt åldersgränsen, jag bara skakade på huvudet och såg sen på Sev som hade sett helt likgiltigt på Moody, men han hade också blivit frigiven från sina anklagelser vilket jag visste att jag aldrig skulle bli, om jag hade gjort något spelade egentligen inte någon roll. Ministeriet skulle döma mig ändå med enda argumentet att jag var Voldemorts dotter. Mioni puffade till mig och eleverna hade tydligen börjat gå och jag lämnade snabbt stora salen<br>"Vad är fel?" frågade Mioni  
>"Fattar du vad som händer om Moody får reda på vem jag är! Jag kommer få en cell i Azkaban för alltid" viskade jag lågt och Mioni bleknade<br>"De kan inte göra det utan rättegång" sa hon allvarligt  
>"I mitt fall kommer det inte spela någon roll" sa jag bara och stannade när en skugga föll över oss och jag såg på Moody som stod framför oss och jag la en mask över ansiktet<br>"Miss Riddle…" började han och Mioni kramade oroligt min hand  
>"Fortsätt gå annars drar jag av poäng från er och du Moody borde inte stanna dem. Vi andra vill komma ut" sa Sev med iskall röst och jag tackade min lyckliga stjärna och jag tog tag i Mioni och vi smet förbi Moody innan han hann stoppa oss och vi kom fram till porträttet där killarna stod och diskuterade turneringen<br>"Gallimatias" sa jag och den tjocka damen log och svängde upp och de andra såg konstigt på mig men jag orkade inte reagera. Jag gick in i tornet som var helt tomt och jag såg på dem  
>"Här säger jag god natt mina vänner. Vi syns i morgon" sa jag och försvann upp på mitt rum och låste dörren. Hur skulle jag klara ett år med Moody här! jag såg på Merlin som sov i sin bur och Kira som sömnigt såg på mig genom mörkret<br>"Fortstät du sova" sa jag till henne och bytte om och kröp ner i min säng. Jag stirrade in i väggen och jag hörde en klocka någon stans i slottet slå tolv och jag kände hur ögonen slöts och jag tillslut somnade.

"Ja här tänker jag avsluta sagostunden och faktiskt hitta på något betydligt roligare som ni inte får följa med på"

*kash*


	10. Hur undviker man sin lärare?

"Ja då sitter vi här igen, medans ni får höra vad som hände mig tänker jag lyssna på musik, tryck bara på knappen så jag slipper höra er"

Jag vaknade på morgonen och stormen hade dragit förbi, men himlen var fortfarande grå och jag log och steg upp.  
>"Den gröna eller den röda klänningen?" frågade jag Kira som tittade upp<br>"Den gröna" sa hon och jag log och drog på mig den och sedan på mig Gryffindorkappan över, jag plockade upp väskan och lämnade rummet. Tornet låg ovanligt tyst och jag undrade om de flesta fortfarande sov?  
>"God morgon" sa tvillingarna när de kom ner och jag log, deras sällskap var alltid uppskattat.<br>"God morgon" sa jag roat och följde dem ur porträtthålet och ner mot stora salen där mina andra vänner.  
>"Här skiljs vi åt, jag och Fred har väldigt viktiga planer att diskuter" sa George leende.<br>"Tro inte det funkar med peruker bara" sa jag och log roat och satte mig ner hos de andra och tog emot schemat från Hermione och såg på det, örtlära, skötsel och vård av magiska djur och försvar mot svartkonst och jag blev genast blek.  
>"Cara är du okej?" sa Hermione och jag såg upp från schemat och skakade på huvudet.<br>"Öh, ja jag mår bra" sa jag och tog en tugga av min smörgås och såg sen ner på schemat igen och hörde bara halvt av vad de andra diskuterade, det var något om alfer och Sirius. Jag såg upp när ugglorna kom, inte för att jag väntade mig någon post men ändå.  
>"Titta vad Malfoy ser mallig ut" sa Ron surt och jag vände mig om och mötte Dracos blick, han såg inte mer mallig ut än annars, men jag antog att Ron tänkte på att han hade fått godis från sina föräldrar.<br>"Kom nu så går vi innan vi kommer för sent" sa Harry och vi reste oss upp och jag försökte bestämma mig om jag skulle strunta i Moodys lektion. Det var kanske bäst att bli sjuk, men det var kanske för uppenbart. Hade Hermione inte tagit tag i mig hade jag nog gåt rakt in i växthuset och jag log tacksamt mot henne och vi steg in i glashuset och jag såg på Sprout som pratade på om Bubotuber och jag lyssnade bara på ett halvt öra, jag borde kanske gå på lektionen men hålla en låg profil, och han kanske inte alls vet vem jag är. Jag tog burken och klämde ut varet ur växten och märkte inte när det hamnade på handskarna.  
>"Miss Riddle är du okej?" frågade Sprout som stod bakom mig och jag mötte hennes blick och såg nu vad jag gjorde.<br>"Förlåt, jag sov inte så bra i natt" sa jag ursäktande och hon gav mig en granskande blick men sa inget mer och jag ställde glasburken på bordet och var lättad när klockan ringde ut och de kunde lämna växthuset.  
>"Vad är det med dig Cara?" viskade Hermione lågt och såg på mig.<br>"Jag är orolig för Moodys lektion, jag trodde inte jag skulle behöva ha honom så snart" sa jag och suckade och märkte att jag gick in i någon och hur jag snart satt i det våta gräset och skakade på huvudet, nu får jag skärpa mig, jag brukar inte vara så här nervös. Jag såg upp och mötte Dracos blick.  
>"Du ser mer tankspridd ut än vanligt" skrattade han och hjälpte mig upp och jag log svagt mot honom och såg på Hermione som inte visste vad hon skulle säga.<br>"Hej Mioni" sa Blaise och log mot henne och Mioni andades ut när de inte var arga på henne.  
>"Hej Blaise" sa hon och log mot honom och jag torkade mig själv när jag blivit våt av gräset.<br>"Har ni sätt Simon?" frågade jag dem och Draco skakade på huvudet.  
>"Nej tyvärr inte" sa Draco och jag glömde helt bort Moody och började genast fundera på vart Simon kunde vara.<br>"här" sa Draco och gav mig en klubba när vi började gå mot Hagrids lektion och jag log som tack och stoppad den i munnen, godis brukar alltid muntra upp mig. vi kom fram till Hagrid som stod med en massa lådor framför sig och hur eleverna såg både skrämt och äcklat ner på dem.  
>"De är nykläckta" sa Hagrid stolt och jag såg ner i en av lådorna där det var…ja nån sorts varelse.<br>"Vad skall vi göra med dem?" frågade Draco barskt  
>"Ni skall föda upp dem" sa Hagrid glatt och jag såg skeptiskt på honom "Idag skall ni komma på vad de gillar att äta" sa han och pekade på skålarna med en massa olika sorters mat i och jag kände hur magen drog ihop sig när jag såg att de flesta innehöll insekter. Jag såg hur Harry tog en av skålarna och hällde ner i en av lådorna och hur de andra tveksamt följde hans exempel, jag bestämde mig för att inte röra insekterna utan tog istället min klubba och gav till varelsen i lådan och den sniffade på den och åt sen nöjt upp den och jag nöjde mig, den gillade klubbor de dög för mig och jag lutade mig mot ett träd. Jag undrade vart Simon var, det var inte likt honom att försvinna så. Jag såg på Dean när han skrek till och tydligen hade monstret i lådan bränt honom, varför stoppade de ens ner hela handen?<br>"Bäst du går till sjukhusflygen" sa Hagrid lågt "lektionen är slut"  
>Jag hade nog aldrig sett eleverna så glada över att få sluta och jag förstod dem när vi började gå mot slottet.<br>"Titta vad tidningen skrev?" sa Draco och drog fram en tidning "Det står om din familj Weasley" skrattade han och började läsa högt och jag såg på honom och sedan på Ron som var röd i hela ansiktet  
>"Titta det finns en bild med, säg mig Weasley är din mamma lika tjock i verkligheten?" sa han och skrattade och jag vände mig mot dem och tänkte säga något men Harry hann före<br>"Håll käft Malfoy!" sa Harry och såg på honom "Din mamma då? Har hon alltid det där utrycket i ansiktet? Som om hon har luktat på något äckligt, ser hon alltid ut så där eller bara när hon är runt dig?" sa han kallt  
>"Våga inte förelämpa min mor" morrade Draco lågt<br>"Håll din stora trut då" sa Harry och vände sig om och Draco drog sin stav och missade precis Draco  
>"Ånej det låter du bli" sa Moody och jag såg hur han viftade med staven och hur Draco förvandlades till en iller och jag såg förskräckt på honom och sedan argt på Moody.<br>"Är du okej?" frågade Moody och såg på Harry.  
>"Ja det är ingen fara" sa Harry lite förvirrat<br>"Nej det låter du bli" sa Moody och såg på Blaise som gick fram mot Draco och Zabini stannade genast, Moody höjde staven och Draco flög upp i luften och landade med en döns på golvet "jag gillar inte människor som anfaller folk i ryggen" sa Moody och han skickade upp Draco i luften igen och jag såg förskräckt på honom.  
>"Låt honom vara" sa jag bestämt och illern landade med en döns på golvet och Moodys ögon var riktade mot mig, så mycket gick det att hålla sig i bakgrunden.<br>"Fröken Riddle" sa Moody allvarligt och såg på mig "Jag tror inte din far skulle uppskatta om du la dig i det här" och jag bleknade men stirrade fortfarande på honom  
>"Han är död så det spelar ingen roll" sa jag kallt<br>"Är du säker på det?" sa Moody och jag förstod inte vad han ville ha sagt, men det verkade som om han visste mer än mig.  
>"Ja han är död" sa jag och drog min stav och såg på Draco och förvandlade honom tillbaka och han reste sig vingligt upp och jag såg att han hade ett sår i pannan och jag stirrade kallt på Moody. "bäst vi tar dig till sjukhusflygeln" sa jag till Draco och tog tag i honom så han kunde stödja sig mot mig och vi gick upp till sjukhusflygeln.<br>"Är du okej?" frågade jag Draco  
>"Jag är nog bara förvirrad" sa han och jag skrattade lite<br>"Ja det är inte varje dag man blir iller" sa jag och Draco satte sig på en säng och Pomfrey kom fram till honom och jag vände mig om när dörrarna slog upp och jag såg på Moody när han stod där och jag fick en klump i magen.  
>"Riddle jag vill prata med dig" sa han och jag såg oroligt på honom.<p>

"Ja vad Moody ville säga tänker jag inte tala om nu, nej jag tänker gå ut till Blackstar, ni får nöja er med att återgå till era liv"

*kash*


	11. Är du säker på att han är död?

"Jag sitter här och lyssnar på regnet och det kommer inte hända något förens ni trycker på knappen"

Jag såg oroligt på Moody och Draco kramade min hand, inte för att jag såg på honom men jag var tacksam för att jag inte var ensam utan hade en av mina vänner med mig.  
>"Jag gillar inte att mina elever kommer i mellan när jag lär någon en läxa" sa Moody lågt och jag sa inget, jag visste inte vad som var det korrekta svaret, men det berodde på att jag inte viste vart jag hade honom. Det var något med honom, förutom att han var auror som oroade mig.<br>"Och jag gillar inte när lärarna ser till att eleverna hamnar här" sa Pomfrey surt när hon kom ut med nån salva för att ordna Dracos sår.  
>"Han skulle anfalla en annan elev i ryggen" muttrade Moody.<br>"Harry hade gjort lika dant" sa jag tillslut och Moody såg genast på mig och jag bestämde mig för att inte vika bort blicken  
>"Vad tycker din far om valet av dina vänner?" frågade han och jag fick tvinga mig själv att inte vika bort blicken.<br>"Han är fortfarande död, så vad skall han säga?" sa jag bestämt, det är lika bra att jag låtsas som om jag inte vet att min far är i livet.  
>"Är du säker på det?" frågade Moody igen och jag började undra hur mycket han visste?<br>"Ja jag är säker på det! annars hade jag inte varit föräldralös!" fräste jag och såg på Draco som verkade vara klar och han ställde sig upp och vi lämnade sjukhusflygeln, jag visste att jag inte skulle komma undan Moody eftersom det var hans lektion vi skulle till men jag slapp i alla fall prata med honom. När vi kom fram stod redan de andra eleverna och köade och jag fnyste.  
>"Skall det inte bli kul?" frågade Ron och såg på mig och gav sedan Draco en hatisk blick.<br>"Jag vet inte" sa jag bara och satte mig längst bak när dörren öppnades, Draco gjorde mig sällskap och jag hörde när Moody kom lunkande ute i korridoren, hans träben hördes lång väg. Tystnaden var total och hela klassen var på helspänn när han kom in men jag la bara huvudet på bänken och hoppades lektionen skulle vara över snart. jag gillade inte att vara i närheten av Moody, det var något som jag inte fick ihop när det gällde honom och jag gillade inte sättet han pratade om min far.  
>"Ni kan lägga undan böckerna, ni behöver dem inte" sa Moody när han kom in och klassen blev genast förväntansfulla men jag såg inte på honom nu heller, han började ropa upp klassen och jag svarade knappt när han kom till mitt namn<br>"Lupin skickade mig ett brev om vad ni har gått igenom och ni ligger bra till på alla ämnen förutom förbannelser" sa Moody och jag såg genast upp, han tänker väl inte? Moody såg på mig och jag förstod vad han tänkte "Så jag har ett år på mig att lära er om vad trollkarlar kan göra mot varandra och hur ni skall handskas med mörkrets…"  
>"Vadå? Skall du inte stanna?" sa Ron innan han hann tänka sig för och Moody såg på honom med båda sina ögon och Ron verkade nervös men sedan log Moody och jag var förvånad över att han kunde det.<br>"Du måste vara Arthur Weasleys son, eller hur?" sa han och Ron nickade lite "din far räddade mig ut en svår knipa häromdagen…Ja jag stannar bara ett år, en tjänst jag gör Dumbledore sen tänker jag återvända till mitt näste." skrattade han och jag såg konstigt på honom "nej men nu är det lika bra att vi börjar. Förbannelser. Det finns många olika sorters och olika styrkor på dem. Enligt ministeriet skall jag visa er motförbannelser och inget annat, men både jag och Dumbledore tycker att ni skall vara bättre förbereda. Hur skall ni kunna försvara er mot något ni inte känner till, de tär knappast att eran motståndare tänker fråga om ni är beredda. Och därför vill jag att du lägger undan den där miss Brown" sa Moody och tydligen hade Lavender inte varit uppmärksam nog. "Så är det någon av er som vet vilka som är mest straffbara förbannelserna?" Flera händer räcktes upp och jag blev förvånad när Ron räckte upp handen och Moody lät honom svara.  
>"Pappa berättade om en som kallas Imperiusförbannelsen eller något sådant" sa Ron<br>"Ja den förstår jag att din far känner till, den gav ministeriet en massa problem, en gång i tiden" sa Moody och tog upp en burk med spindlar och jag såg hur han drog staven och uttalade förbannelsen och spindeln började genast göra en massa cirkus trick och klassen skrattade men inte Moody  
>"Vill ni att jag skall göra så mot er?" sa han och klassen tystnade och jag himlade med ögonen, han var lite väl dramatisk. "Jag kan få den att göra vad som helst, jag kan få den att dränka sig eller att kasta sig ner i strupen på någon av er." sa han och såg på eleverna "För några år sedan så var det en drös med magiker som påstod att de varit besatta av Imperiusförbannelsen, det svåra var att avgöra vilka som talade sanning!" sa han och log sedan "det går så klart att motstå Imperiusförbannelsen, men det är svårt och det kräver ständig vaksamhet, CARA!" sa Moody och viftade med staven mot mig och jag drog staven utan att blinka och parerade den och han log och klassen såg förskräckt på honom, medan min oro stärktes, det var något med honom som inte stämde. "är det någon som kan nån av de andra förbannelserna?" frågade Moody och Draco såg oroligt på mig men jag bara log svagt, såna attacker var inget ovanligt, pappa brukade göra så på mig. Pappa ja? Hur visste han så mycket om min far? Nästan som om han träffat honom. Men det var omöjligt, min far skulle inte sammarbeta med en auror, så hur kommer det sig att hon tänkte på sin far när Moody gjorde något.<br>"Sluta" skrek Hermione och jag ryckte till och såg att Moody visade cruciatusförbannelsen och jag förstod inte varför de tog sig så illa vid egentligen, det var ju inte en människa han använde den på.  
>"Är det någon som kan den sista förbannelsen?" frågade Moody i stället och hela klassen var knäpptysta och jag suckade.<br>"Avada Kedavra" sa jag lugnt och klassen såg på mig och jag ignorerade dem och Moody såg på mig  
>"Ja den sista och den värsta. Avada Kedavra, den dödliga förbannelsen" sa han och tog upp den sista spindeln och jag undrade om det var jag som var den onormala här när jag inte reagerade över att Moody dödade spindeln. Några i klassen skrek och de andra var bleka. "ingen vacker syn. Det finns ingen motförbannelse! Det finns inget sätt att stoppa den! De finns bara en känd person som överlevt den" sa Moody och såg på sitt normala öga på Harry och det magiska på mig och jag fick den där känslan över att han visste lite väl mycket även för att vara auror. "Avada Kedavra är förbannelse som kräver mycket stark magi, nästan ingen av er här inne skulle kunna klara av att utföra den" sa Moody och eleverna såg undrande på honom. "Avada Kedavra, Crucio och Imperio går alla under de oförlåtliga förbannelserna och använder ni dem mot en människa får ni en enkelbiljett till Azkaban!" sa Moody allvarligt "ni måste lära er försvara er mot dem här! Ni måste veta vad era motständare kan tänkas använda er av!" sa Moody med en allvarlig röst "jag vill att ni alla skriver ner det här" sa han och vi började anteckna vad han sagt, men jag satt mest och målade på mitt papper och försökte komma på varför jag fick en sådan konstig och orolig känsla när det gällde Moody! Det måste vara något och jag hatar när jag inte kan komma på vad. Lektionen ringde ut och jag lämnade salen med de andra.<br>"Cara är du okej?" frågade Hermione oroligt  
>"Va? Ja det är ingen fara" sa jag leende och såg sen på dem "jag möter er vid middagen" sa jag och gick mot Dumbledores kontor, jag var tvungen att veta hur mycket han har sagt till Moody om mig, för har han inte sagt något vet han mer än vad han borde veta. Jag kom fram till den dolda trappan och såg på statyn som vaktade ingången och undrade vad lösenordet kunde vara och som vanligt dök ett ord upp i huvudet och jag undrade om morfar hade samma förmåga?<br>"Gurkmajonäs" sa jag och statyn svängde upp och trappan kom fram och började gå uppför och knackade på och steg in när jag fick ett ja från rummet.  
>"Nej men fröken Riddle, vad trevligt" sa han och jag stängde dörren och såg på honom<br>"Jag vet inte om jag skulle kalla det trevligt. Har du berättat för Moody om vem jag är?" frågade jag honom allvarligt och väntade på ett svar och han verkade tänka efter innan han svarade  
>"…"<p>

"Ja vad han svarade tänker jag inte berätta nu! Nej nu skall jag gå och äta tårta så ni får försvinna här ifrån!"

*kash*


	12. När möttes dem?

"Det är så många år sedan allt hände…men tryck nu på knappen så vi kommer vidare"

Jag såg på Dumbledore, det var något oroväckande med hans dröjande svar och när han svarade bekräftades mina misstankar.  
>"Nej jag har inte berättat om dig på grund av säkerhetsskäl. Jag ansåg att du skulle vara i för stor fara om jag sa något till honom. Han jobbar inte som auror längre men de generna kommer alltid sitta kvar hos honom" Sa Dumbledore och såg nästan beklaglig ut när han sa de orden, han mötte sedan min blick "vad var det som gjorde att du fattade misstankar?"<br>"Jag vet inte, men det kändes som han visste att jag har Voldemort som far. Jag vet inte hur men han ger mig kalla kårar" sa jag och såg in i de blåa ögonen, det var inte hela sanningen men jag tänkte inte avslöja allt. Jag tänker gå till botten med det här själv, för om Moody vet allt det här utan att Dumbledore gett honom informationen måste han mött min far.  
>"Jag skall genast kolla upp det så oroa dig inte" sa han leende och jag nickade och tog upp väskan som jag placerat på golvet och hängde den över axeln.<br>"Tack, nej nu måste jag återvända" sa jag leende och lämnade rummet och gick ner för trapporna. Korridoren var full med människor som var på väg till stora salen och jag följde strömmen ner men i stället för att vika av in mot stora salen gick jag ner för trappan som ledde ner mot fängelsehålorna och Severus kontor. Jag kom fram till den mörka ekdörren och knackade på. Snart öppnades dörren och Severus såg på mig och jag gick in utan att säga något, jag hörde hur dörren stängdes bakom mig.  
>"Jag förstår inte hur han har fått reda på så mycket" sa jag och började vandra fram och tillbaka över golvet. "Hur vet han allt om mig och min far? Det är något som inte stämmer! Och när träffade han min far? Men den stora frågan är varför min far skulle sammarbeta med honom?"<br>"Cara lugna dig!" sa Severus när han satt sig bakom skrivbordet, jag stannade mitt i steget och såg på honom.  
>"Vadå lugna mig?" sa jag upprört.<br>"Ja jag vet inte vad det här handlar om. Så du får ta det från början. Vad är det som gör dig så förvirrad och upprörd?" sa Severus vänligt och jag skakade på huvudet och började gå fram och tillbaka igen.  
>"Det gäller Moody! Det känns som han vet för mycket! Han frågar mig hela tiden om jag är säker på att min far är död, och jag kan inte svara honom att han lever, men jag får ändå känslan av att han vet att jag ljuger!" sa jag och Severus bara nickade som uppmuntring till att jag skulle fortsätta. "Han visste att jag var tränad till att reagera på en sekund när han slängde crucio emot mig! Han visste att jag skulle ta illa upp när han förvandlade Draco till en iller!" sa jag argt och såg på Severus som fick anstränga sig för att inte skratta när jag nämnde att Draco blivit en iller. "Det är inte roligt Severus!" sa jag allvarligt<br>"Nej självklart inte" sa han och försökte samla sig och jag såg på honom och kunde inte hålla mig själv längre och jag brast ut i skratt, när man tänkte på det var det egentligen väldigt roligt, särskilt Dracos min när han blev människa, han såg helt förskräckt ut. Tillslut lyckades vi samla oss. "Hur är det med honom?" frågade Severus  
>"Han mår bra, jag tog honom till sjukhusflygeln" sa jag leende och började åter gå fram och tillbaka över golvet. "Men jag tror Moody gjorde det för att se min reaktion, inte för att straffa Draco. Men Jag undrar fortfarande när han träffat min far för med all information han har är det ingen tvekan om den saken! Men jag förstår inte varför min far skulle avslöja något för honom" sa jag förvirrat och stannade igen "tror du Moody är under imperiusförbannelsen?" frågade jag och satte mig i stolen mitt emot min gudfar.<br>"Det var skönt att han klarade sig och när som helst antar jag att ett medelande från Lucius kommer komma inflygande" sa Severus fundersamt och jag tvivlade inte på det. Brevet från Lucius lär också vara allt annat än glatt. "Jag vet inte hur de kan ha träffats, jag tror inte din far har letat upp Moody eller att Moody letat upp din far så om de mötts som du är säker på måste det vara en slump. Jag tror inte heller din far är tillräckligt stark för att slänga förtrollningen själv, vilket betyder att han inte är ensam och att någon mer är med honom" sa Severus fundersamt och jag nickade.  
>"Det förvånar mig inte om Slingersvans har spårat upp honom." sa jag och Sev nickade bara att han misstänkt det med.<br>"Det är inte omöjligt och även om Slingersvans är fullt kapabel att slänga imperio är jag tveksam till att Moody skulle falla offer för den så lätt. Nej det är något annat som är inblandat här" sa Severus och jag for genast upp och han såg förvånat på mig.  
>"Polyjuice" svarade jag bara och skyndade mig ut ur kontoret och tog trapporna upp till entrehallen två steg i taget. Jag trängde mig igenom folkmassan som stod utanför ingången och upp emot Moodys kontor. Jag kom fram till dörren och hämtade andan innan jag slängde upp dörren och gick in på kontoret med dragen stav. Moody såg på mig och log.<br>"Vem är du?" frågade jag bara utan att le.

"Här tänker jag sluta och ge mig av till en av mina vänner"

*kash*


	13. Jag står på min egna sida

"Åter är vi samlade här. Jag är förundrar över att ni återvänder, men tryck på knappen"

Min blick var stadigt fäst vid Moody eller mannen som antogs vara Moody. Han hällde upp en dryck i ett glas och jag visste inte vad det var och antog att jag inte heller ville veta.  
>"Din far sa att du var smart och att jag antagligen inte kunde lura dig. Men det var kul att försöka!" sa han och min blick mörknade<br>"Tro inte du känner mig" sa jag varnande och han log bara.  
>"Jag känner din far" sa han enkelt och jag log tort<br>"Hur skall jag tro på det. Du kommer in och påstår en massa saker!" sa jag bara och såg på honom när förvandlingen började återföra honom till sitt vanliga jag och han gick mot dörren och låste den. Och jag väntade nyfiket på vem Moody egentligen var. Jag lutade mig mot väggen men jag hade fortfarande staven riktad mot honom. Jag undrade vad min far hade sagt till honom. Jag såg snabbt ut genom fönstret och undrade vart min far fanns någonstans och om han saknade mig alls. När jag vände min blick in mot rummet igen stod en smal man med svart hår och vit hy framför mig.  
>"Barty Crunch junior till er tjänst härskarinna" sa han och jag reagerade först på att han kallade mig härskarinna, vad var det där om? Men sedan såg jag kallt på honom.<br>"Du förväntas vara död! Men om du är här, vem har då tagit din plats i din grav?" frågade jag bestämt.  
>"Du känner till att jag förväntas vara död? Ja jag antar att det är Snape som lärt dig" sa mannen som hette Barty och jag svarade inte "min mor tog min plats, hennes sista önskan var att jag skulle slippa ut ur Azkaban så hon tog min plats" sa han bara känslokallt och jag gav honom en äcklad blick. Jag som önskade att min mor levde förstod inte hur man kunde leva med att frivilligt låta ens mor dö i Azkaban. "du tycker jag gjorde fel"<br>"Det är mycket jag tycker men inget jag tänker dela med dig" sa jag bara kallt och han skrattade lite.  
>"Din far har lärt dig väl" sa han och satte sig på skrivbordet och betraktade mig "han sa att jag inte skulle underskatta dig, men du är ändå bara fjorton. Han har dock höga tankar om dig" flinade Barty och jag log bara stelt, det var hans andra misstag! Det första var att avslöja sig. det kunde självklart vara en fälla, men jag tänkte gå till botten med det här ändå.<br>"Hur träffade du min far?" frågade jag och inväntade ett svar.  
>"För att umgås med både förrädarna Malfoy och vara Gryffindorare och vän med Potter är du då villig att hitta din far!" sa han och tog en klunk av drycken.<br>"Vilka jag umgås med angår inte dig det minsta!" sa jag bara vasst och visade att den punkten var slut diskuterad.  
>"Du vill veta vart din far är? Men jag tänker inte berätta det för dig" sa han och skrattade och jag log lite<br>"Som du vill, men det är inte jag som får ta smällen när min far kommer tillbaka och du inte sagt något" sa jag leende  
>"Jag är villig att göra det. du är trots allt bara en tjej och jag tar inte order från tjejer, inte fjortonåriga ungar i alla fall" sa han kallt och jag log igen.<br>"Mig gör det samma om du dör" sa jag bara likgiltigt och gick mot dörren  
>"Skall du springa till Dumbledore nu?" frågade han allvarligt<br>"Nej jag tänker inte säga något till honom" sa jag bara och öppnade dörren.  
>"Så du står inte på hans sida" sa Barty leende<br>"Jag står inte på någons sida förutom min egna" sa jag och stängde. Det var sant, jag tog först hand om mig själv och sedan alla andra, jag ställde mig aldrig på någons sida utan försökte få alla att vara sams. Jag styrde stegen mot sjön, jag behövde tänka ifred. Skolgården var föll av elever som njöt av solen och några av dem granskade mig när jag passerade.  
>"Cara sitt här" sa tvillingarna och jag såg på dem och slog mig ner med dem, Lee, Angelina och Kate.<br>"Du ser fundersam ut" skrattade Fred och jag log lite.  
>"Du är inte så dum som du ser ut att vara" flinade jag och de andra log lite.<br>"Så något särskilt du tänker på?" frågade Fred och jag såg på honom och skakade på huvudet.  
>"Familjen bara" sa jag enkelt och de nickade men sa inget om det och jag lyssnade på de andra när de pratade om den stora sak som skolan skulle anordna. Jag la huvudet i Georges knä och han log lite men sa inget.<br>"Varför flinar du så?" frågade Angelina  
>"För att jag vet vad skolan skall anordna" sa jag roat och de bara stirrade på mig.<br>"Hur vet du det?" frågade Lee och jag bara log roat  
>"Kontakter, det har sina fördelar att känna Malfoys" flinade jag och de visste precis som de flesta andra att Lucius hade kontakter och stort inflytande vid ministeriet.<br>"Kan du berätta då?" frågade Kate och jag funderade en stund och log sedan.  
>"Skolan skall anordna tuneringen i magisk trekamp" sa jag leende och de stirrade på mig<br>"Är du säker?" sa Fred och jag skrattade lite  
>"tror du jag ljuger?" sa jag och han skakade på huvudet och jag reste mig sedan upp "nej nu skall jag återvända till mitt rum" sa jag bara och gick upp mot rummet. Jag log, det var roande att bara dyka upp och göra folk förvånad och sedan gå. men mitt leende försvann när jag äter tänkte på Moody eller ja Barty. Jag gillade inte att ha en dödsätare i skolan, inte en som jag inte kunde lita på. tornet låg öde när jag steg in och jag var glad för det, men jag undrade vad de andra var någon stans. Jag öppnade dörren till mitt rum och stannade mitt i steget när jag såg att det redan var någon där.<p>

"Ja vem det var får ni inte veta nu"

*kash*


	14. Lova att inte leta efter mig prinsessan

"Ja då är vi åter samlade kära församling. Ja något är jag väl tvungen att säga och det duger lika bra som något annat. Men tryck på knappen nu"

Jag stängde långsamt dörren fortfarande förvånad över att han var där, men chocken släppte snart och jag sprang fram till honom.  
>"Simon" sa jag och slog armarna runt honom och han stelnade till men besvarade sedan kramen. "Vet du hur orolig jag varit för dig" sa jag i en aning irriterad ton och Simon sänkte blicken.<br>"Jag vet det, jag har fått dina brev det är därför jag är här" sa han och satte sig ner och jag gav honom en förundrar blick, det var något som var mer än lovligt fel och jag visste inte vad. "Det var inte min avsikt att oroa dig"  
>"Klart jag oroar mig, du är inte här när vi börjar skolan och ingen vet vart du är. Du svarar inte på mina brev och nu dyker du upp på mitt rum mitt i natten. Vad är det som händer Simon?" sa jag och försökte möta hans blick men han undvek den.<br>"Jag kan inte förklara allt för dig, jag kan bara förklara vissa delar och hoppas det lugnar dig" sa Simon och jag visste inte vad jag skulle tro. Jag ville veta allt men jag ville inte pressa honom, alla hade vi rätt till våra hemligheter. Jag lutade mig tillbaka och väntade på att han skulle fortsätta. "Jag har en sak jag måste göra något jag tyvärr inte kan berätta för dig för du lär antingen bli arg på mig, försöka hindra mig eller sluta vara min vän, men det är något jag måste göra och jag hoppas du bara skall förstå och låta mig göra det." Simons röst var lugn men bestämd och jag förstod inte hur han kunde säga så, det gjorde mig ju bara mer orolig och jag visste inte vad jag skulle göra. Klart jag inte skulle hindra honom det var hans liv och jag hade inte rätt att styra över det men jag ville veta att mina vänner är okej. Jag tänkte säga något men Simon avbröt mig för att fortsätta och jag förblev tyst. "Jag har sagt till dem andra att det rör min mor och du är den enda som vet att hon är död och jag ber dig att inte avslöja något, jag vill inte att de skall behöva oroa sig. Jag skall försöka svara på dina brev om jag hinner och jag lovar att försöka hålla kontakten med dig så du inte behöver oroa dig. Men det kan ta ett tag mellan breven och om det gör det oroa dig inte jag klarar mig och berätta inte för någon, då finns det en risk att allt går förlorat. Och det är därför jag är här nu i ditt rum och pratar med dig." avslutade Simon och jag såg sorgset på honom.  
>"Simon du ber mig med andra ord låtsas som om du inte finns, att jag skall vänta på om du skall dö eller leva" sa jag oroat "Vad är det som är så fel att du inte kan berätta för mig?" sa jag oroat.<br>"Jag ber dig som en vän Cara att inte ställa dem frågorna då jag inte kan svara på dem. Jag vill bara att du skall veta att jag lever och att jag klarar mig så länge jag får göra det här. Jag lovar dig att jag kommer komma tillbaka så fort jag kan och har vi tur ser vi varandra fortare än vad du tror" sa Simon och jag såg ner på mina händer, jag försökte att sitta stilla och inte bli arg eller ledsen över att Simon inte litade på mig. "Cara det är inte du som är problemet, och hade jag kunnat hade jag mer än gladeligen berättat för dig men jag kan tyvärr inte det"  
>"Varför inte? litar du så lite på mig?" sa jag sorgset och mötte Simons blick och han måste sätt sorgen i dem för han drog upp mig på fötter och gav mig en kram.<br>"Jag litar på dig mer än någon annan, men jag vill inte att du skall hamna i knipa för min skull eller göra något dumt" sa han och jag lutade mig mot honom.  
>"Simon du är min vän och du oroar mig när du är sån här" sa jag lågt och han suckade.<br>"Jag borde kanske inte kommit" sa han och jag tittade upp.  
>"Jo jag är glad att du gjorde och jag ber om ursäkt för att jag ställer till problem för dig, det är inte min avsikt." sa jag sorgset och Simon log.<br>"Du ställer aldrig till problem, du är bara lite väl hjälpsam, ibland för ditt eget bästa" skrattade han och jag log svagt "Men jag måste ge mig av nu Cara" sa han  
>"Måste du?" frågade jag och egentligen ville jag inte alls låta honom gå rädd för att han skulle få sig själv dödad.<br>"Ja jag har varit borta länge nog" sa han och strök mig över kinden "Lova att inte leta efter mig prinsessan" sa han och jag såg sorgset på honom.  
>"Jag lovar" sa jag tillslut och Simon nickade och tog sedan två steg bakåt och försvann. Jag blev uppriktigt förvånad när han bara försvann, han hade ändrats så mycket över sommaren och jag skakade på huvudet, skulle jag någonsin få se honom igen? Jag förfärade nästan att jag skulle få begrava honom. Jag struntade i att byta om utan slängde mig bara på sängen och drog en filt över mig.<br>"Jag hoppas du överlever Simon" sa jag lågt ut i mörkret och somnade.

"Ja nu tänker jag inte låta er veta mer och ja om ni säger att jag är elak så tackar jag och tar emot"

*kash*


	15. Det är fyra år sedan

"Efter en sådan lång tid är vi nu åter samlade här och allt ni behöver göra är att trycka på knappen"

Jag vaknade av att åskan dundrade och jag förundrades över hur ofta det stormade här, det kändes som om regnet var på besök oftare än solen. Men det passade mig, jag var lika orolig som stormen. Mötet med Simon dagen innan var det jag mindes mest och det som gnagde mig var att jag inte kunde berätta för det om någon, jag hade lovat honom. Jag steg upp och lämnade sängen och bestämde mig att idag skulle jag inte gå på lektionerna, jag skulle prata med Severus i stället och se om han visste vad som pågick. Jag satte på mig en svart klänning och styrde sedan stegen till Pomfrey och bestämde mig för att skylla på feber så jag tog fram staven och kastade en enkel förtrollning över mig som tillfället gav mig hög feber och hosta. Jag öppnade dörren och gick fram till Pomfreys dörr och knackade på hennes dörr. Snart stod sjukskötarskan framför mig och hon log svagt.  
>"Ja miss Riddle?" frågade hon och jag log svagt.<br>"Jag tror inte jag mår riktigt bra" sa jag enkelt och hon nickade och jag satte mig ner på sängen och hon tog fram termometern och tog tempen och skadade sedan bedrövat på huvudet  
>"Som jag misstänkte, feber" sa hon och fortsatte sedan "Du får ledigt från skolan, det är ju ändå trotts allt fyra år sedan din far dog" sa hon och jag hade inte ens reflekterat över det, men det var en perfekt ursäkt. Men sedan visste jag att han inte var riktigt död.<br>"Är det så länge sedan?" frågade jag tyst och hon nickade.  
>"Idag skall du bara ligga i sängen så återvänd till din sovsal" sa Pomfrey och jag nickade och reste mig upp och lämnade sjukhusflygeln. Förtrollningen skulle snart släppa och jag styrde stegen mot Severus kontor. Eleverna såg på mig men jag undvek dem bara och jag undrade vart mina vänner var men misstänkte att det antingen sov eller så satt de i stora salen. Jag stötte på Severus just som han var på väg ut och han gav mig en frågande blick.<br>"Jag frågar du svarar" sa jag bara och vi gick in på hans kontor och jag stängde dörren bakom mig.  
>"Är allt som det skall? Saknar du honom?" frågade Severus och hon suckade.<br>"Varför tror alla att det har med min far att göra? Han är någonstans där ute men jag tänker inte så mycket på det" sa hon enkelt och Severus nickade "nej jag vill veta vad du vet om Simons försvinnande?" Snape såg uppriktigt förvånat på mig.  
>"Jag vet att han saknas för att hans mor inte mår bra" sa Severus men jag förstod att han ljög han hade svarat lite för snabbt.<br>"Nej det gör han inte! Han besökte mig igår och jag vet att det är något annat" sa jag enkelt och Severus suckade.  
>"Jag har fått i uppgift att inte säga något av Dumbledore. Allt jag vet är att han söker efter något som skall rädda hans liv" sa Severus och jag undrade om han kanske hade någon obotlig sjukdom som han hoppades finna en mirakelkur på. Jag nickade svagt och kände mig genast sorgsen, det var som om alla undanhöll sanningen från mig, som vanligt. Jag fick alltid komma fram till sanningen helt själv. "Men varför är du inte i skolan?" frågade Severus<br>"Jag mår inte helt bra" sa jag och det var sant, inte av den anledningen som Pomfrey trodde men man kunde inte sjukskriva sig för att man var oroad.  
>"Jag förstår, men du kommer säkert få se honom snart" sa Severus och jag gav honom en irriterad blick.<br>"Sluta tro att det har med min far att göra. Han lämnade mig! jag saknar honom inte!" sa jag argt och reste mig upp och lämnade bryskt kontoret och jag hörde Severus sucka men jag vände inte. Jag var på väg till mitt rum när jag sprang in i Hermione.  
>"Där är du" sa hon lättat och jag höjde ett ögonbryn.<br>"Ja här är jag" sa jag enkelt och jag såg på Moody när han öppnade dörren.  
>"Lektionen börjar nu" sa han och gav dem en bestämd blick.<br>"Jag är sjukskriven idag" sa jag bara enkelt.  
>"Du är uppe och knallar i korridorena då kan du gå på lektionen" sa han och drog med oss båda in och snart kom resten av klassen och jag stirrade bara irriterat på Moody.<br>"Mår du bra?" frågade Mioni och jag log mot henne.  
>"Ja bara lite feber" ljög jag och hon tänkte precis nämna min far "Nej jag saknar honom inte" sa jag och Moody lyssnade noga och jag blängde åter på honom, det här angick inte honom alls. När alla anlänt satt de tysta och väntade på att Moody skulle börja.<br>"Idag skall jag kasta imperio över er" började han.  
>"Men du sa att den är olaglig" sa Ron med en gäll röst och Moody log bara och jag anade att det här inte kunde gå bra.<br>"Dumbledore vill att ni lär er stå emot den" sa Moody och jag förstod att han ljög han ville bara se vad klassen kunde. "Ställ upp er på led så skall jag kasta den över er" hans röst gjorde genast verkan och klassen ställde upp sig och Mioni drog upp mig på fötter och snart stod vi i ledet med de andra och jag suckade när jag såg hur lätt han tog kontrollen över dem men jag blev lite lättad när Harry faktiskt kunde slita sig loss från den. Det var inte så att han kunde kontrolera sig helt själv, men Moody gav sig inte för än han kunde kasta den över Harry och denna inte reagerade. Jag suckade när det blev min tur. Jag hade ingen lust att hålla på med detta men jag hade inget val.  
>"Fröken Riddle" sa Moody med en nästan hotfull röst och jag höjde åter ett ögonbryn, jag förstod verkligen inte varför hans hat gentemot mig var så starkt? Jag såg hur han höjde staven och på något sätt visste jag att det inte skulle vara imperio som kom ur hans mun utan crucio och jag duckade instinktivt och drog min egen stav och kastade lamslå över honom men han log enkelt och parerade den. Det var då jag förstod att han testade vad jag kunde och jag tänkte inte avslöja vad jag kunde, jag tänkte helt enkelt låtsas att jag inte var särskilt duktig. Jag höjde åter staven och försökte med en Expelliarmus som misslyckades men snart gav Moody upp och försökte bara kasta imperio över mig men jag stod enkelt emot och han skrattade.<br>"Du kanske var klassens bästa elev innan men du är inte särskilt bra på dueller" sa Moody leende och jag bara log svagt.  
>"Professorn är allt för vänlig, men jag är trotts allt bara fjorton" sa jag och jag kände hur något hände med mina ögon de kändes konstigt men snart kändes de normala igen och jag satte mig vid bänken tills lektionen var slut. Vi lämnade klassrummet och Mioni kom genast fram till mig, snart i sällskap av de andra fyra.<br>"Cara mår du bra?" sa Ron oroligt och jag log svagt och nickade.  
>"Hur kan han ens göra så?" sa Blaise och jag log.<br>"Någon måste ha sagt att jag tydligen skulle kunna duellera och han ville nog bara testa" sa jag leende och de nickade även om de inte alla verkade tro på det. Men jag började gå innan de han fråga något mer. Draco kom fram till mig  
>"Vad var det med dina ögon?" frågade han och jag gav honom en undrande blick "De blev en korts stund röda"<br>"Jag vet inte" sa jag oförstående. Pappa hade alltid haft röda ögon men vi var inte släkt på riktigt. Jag skakade bara på huvudet och såg sedan konstigt på föreståndarna när de stod entrehallen och började ställa upp sina elever på led i årskurser, men sedan log jag, det var nu de andra skolorna skulle komma.  
>"Nu uppför ni er!" sa McGonagall och hon såg på mig "Varför har du inte uniform?"<br>"Jag är egentligen sjuk så jag borde ligga i säng" sa jag och hon såg medlidande på mig och jag suckade lågt, det här började bli riktigt irriterande men jag stod ut. Vi började gå ut på området och alla elever såg förvånat på varandra ingen av dem visste egentligen vad som skulle hända. Lärarna vägrade att avslöja något och jag visste inte om det var så klokt eller inte. vi stannade på området och Dumbledore stod längst fram.  
>"I år skall Hogwarts vara värd för ett evenemang. Ett evenemang som inte hänt på flera år, turneringen i magisk trekamp" började han och genast började eleverna viska och jag log roat och gav Draco en blick och han log precis som jag gjorde, de var så barnsliga. "Varje skola skall ha en förkämpe, en kämpe som skall gå igenom tre grenar och representera skolan, visa vad den kan och kämpa för att vinna turneringspokalen. De andra skolorna bör snart anlända" sa Dumbledore och log mystiskt. Plötsligt började eleverna peka och prata i mun på varandra.<br>"Jag ser en…" började Seamus och jag log, så det hade börjat nu.

"Ja vad Seamus såg tänker jag inte berätta nu. Ni får helt enkelt vänta"

*kash*


	16. När man är för ivrig

"Har du kommit till delen då du och Draco ja du vet" sa mannen.  
>"Nej det har jag inte, och du behöver inte vara så frågvis. Vi kommer dit tids nog" svarade jag<br>"Tänk att det faktiskt var så allt började" sa mannen  
>"Vi skall inte avslöja något för dem! Så tryck på knappen om ni skall höra något mer!"<p>

Alla vände sig mot Seamus  
>"Jag ser en drake" sa han och pekade mot himlen och jag himlade med ögonen, ibland var jag förvånad över hur lite människor viste om magiskadjur. Man tämjde inte bara drakar så där.<br>"Nej det är ett hus" sa Dennis och jag sa inget, bäst att hålla tyst och inte tjafsa emot.  
>"Jag tror att det där skall vara delegationen från Beauxbatons som kommer" sa Dumbledore och eleverna blev genast nyfikna. Jag såg upp på himlen. Så det var en av skolarna, jag hade bara hört om dem. Verken Severus eller min far hade nämnt dem särskilt ingående och Severus hade inte nämnt vilka skolor som skulle delta, och jag hade inte frågat. När de kom närmare blev det klart att det verken var drakar eller hus som flög, nej det var en vagn dragen av fyra vita hästar. Jag undrade egentligen om de var elefanter maskerade till hästar, för att säga att de var stora var en underdrift. Eleverna längst fram hoppade bakåt när vagnen for förbi dem och jag undrade för en kort sekund vad som hade hänt om vagnen träffat någon av eleverna? Vem hade då fått ta på sig skulden och vad skulle dödsorsken vara? Olycka eller dumhet? Jag rycktes ur tankarna när Mioni puttade till mig och jag tittade upp på vagnen som landat. Självklart var den i guld och jag undrade om människor aldrig gjorde saker i silver av en anledning?<br>"Hon måste vara jättinna" sa en första årselev som snabbt tystades ner och jag undrade varför? Kvinnan framför oss var utan tvekan delvis jättinna. Inget annat vore möjligt! Hon var minst om än inte lite längre än Hagrid och hon var större än dem andra. Jag förstod varför vagnen var så stor som den var nu.  
>"Kära Madame Maxime" sa Dumbledore "Välkommen till Hogwarts"<br>"Dumbledore" sa hon och jag hörde att hon bröt på franska, vilket i sig inte var så konstigt. Om man bor i Frankrike är det svårt att undvika den franska brytningen. "Mår ni bra?"  
>"Alldeles utmärkt, tack" svarade Dumbledore och jag undrade om vi skulle stå ute i kylan hela kvällen medan de talade artigt med varandra.<br>"Mina elever" sa Maxime och jag såg på eleverna som kom ut ur vagnen, de verkade utan tvekan inte höra hemma här. De var alla klädda för varmare väder och deras skoluniformer var gjorda i siden. Jag undrade om de hade förväntat sig solsemester? "Har Karkaroff kommit än?"  
>"Han bör vara här när som helst" sa Dumbledore vänligt "vill ni vänta eller gå in och värma er?" Dumbledore ställde frågan till eleverna som nickade och Maxime såg på dem med ett leende."<br>Vi går in och värmer oss. Tar ni hand om hästarna?" sa hon undrande.  
>"Våran lärare i skötsel och vård av magiska djur är snart är och han kommer glädjas över att ta han om dem" sa Dumbledore och jag slutade lyssna på dem. Att höra dem utbyta artighetsfraser var allt annat än roande. Jag såg på eleverna som granskade oss med nyfikna blickar och vi gav antagligen dem lika nyfikna blickar. I mina ögon såg de alldeles för goda ut. De såg ut som om de bara trodde att världen bestod av vänlighet och lycka. Var de det skolan lärde ut?<br>"Sjön" skrek plötsligt Lee och Ron höll på att putta omkull mig när han vände sig om och Fred fångade upp mig.  
>"Tack" sa jag leende och han bugade.<br>"Ron din tjockskalliga klant se vart du går" sa George och jag skrattade lite innan jag vände mig mot sjön. Det enda som syntes var en mast, men snart följdes den av ett helt skepp och jag förundrades över sättet att färdas. Både Durmstrang som kommit med skeppet och Beauxbatons som kom flygande med en vagn, var båda lite för mycket enligt mig. Men jag antog att det var som mr Weasley sagt, att vi gillade att visa oss på styvalinan när vi träffades. Jag såg undrande på siluetterna som kom gående från sjön. De såg alla väldigt klumpiga ut och jag undrade hur de skulle kunna delta. När de kom närmare såg jag att de alla bar tjocka mantlar och jag antog att de var anpassade för Ryssland där skolan låg.  
>"Dumbledore" sa mannen som gick längst fram. Jag förundrades över att han matchades sin kappa med sitt hår, båda gick i silver och jag undrade om han försökte visa hur mycket pengar han hade. "Hur är det med dig kära vän?"<br>"Det är strålande, tack, professor Karkaroff" sa Dumbledore och log mot den andra rektorn. Jag undrade om de alla var så kära vänner som de påstod eller om det endast var ett spel det här med?  
>"Kära gamla Hogwarts" sa Karkaroff och jag undrade om han hade varit här förut? Hade han gått här? När man lyssnade så lät han inte särskilt rysk på brytningen. "Det är så trevligt att vara här igen. Viktor kom med in i värmen. Du tar väl inte illa upp Dumbledore, Viktor är lite förkyld förstår du" sa Karkaroff och drog fram en av sina elever. Jag granskade eleven där han gick förbi framför oss. Ron hoppade åter till utan att tänka sig för och jag kände hur han puttade mig i ryggen och jag for fram mot mannen som gick förbi och jag tittade upp på Karkaroff som fångat mig.<br>"Dina elever är lite otåliga, Dumbledore" sa Karkaroff och tittade till min förvåning inte på mig utan på Ron som rodnade. "Är du okej?" frågade han mig och jag log svagt.  
>"Ja ingen fara, tack för att du fångade mig" sa jag leende och undrade vart jag kände igen namnet Karkaroff ifrån.<br>"Det var inget och om jag vore du skulle jag skälla på din vän" sa han leende och fortsatte sedan gå. Eleverna runt mig såg på skrämt på mannen som gått förbi och lite argt på mig som om jag skämt ut dem. Jag suckade och började gå in i värmen, jag kände att jag faktiskt var varm och jag undrade om jag inte började få feber på riktigt.  
>"Såg ni vem det var?" frågade Ron bakom mig. Jag förstod inte hysterin han ställde till med, jag hade utan tvekan sett vem det var som gick framför mig bredvid Karkaroff. Det var ingen mindre än Viktor Krum!<p>

"Ja det var mitt första möte med Karkaroff och ja det var kanske inte som jag planerat det, men det var intressant. Nej nu skall jag sova så jag föreslår att ni är tysta och försvinner här ifrån innan jag dödar er!"

*kash*


	17. Två små båtar

"Tiden går fortare än man tror, vi har ett nytt år. Inte för att det märks någon skillnad men tryck på knappen"

"Jag kan inte tro det" sa Ron bakom mig och jag suckade och gick med stor möda igenom entrehallen där alla stannat för att få en blick av Krum. Jag förstod inte varför de alla ville prata eller se honom. Men jag kände ett stygn av saknad, jag saknade Aidian. Jag slog mig ner vid bordet en bit från Ron, jag anade att han skulle prata om Krum hela kvällen, något jag inte fann lockande. Jag såg på Beauxbatons eleverna som satt sig vid Ravenclawbordet, sedan vände jag mig mot Durmstrang eleverna som verkade tveka, antagligen för att ingen av borden hade plats. Jag såg på Ron när han försökte tillkalla Krums uppmärksamhet men han satte sig hos Draco och jag log lite roat, inte bara för att Ron inte fick som han ville utan också för att Draco hade gett mig ett elakt leende. Han lutade sig mot Krum och viskade något och Ron började genast klaga. Jag tittade på Hermione men hon verkade vara på dåligt humör. Hon muttrade något om att det inte var kallt när Beauxbatons eleverna satt med halsdukar och jag suckade, det här skulle bli en lång kväll. Jag tittade upp mot hörnbordet och såg till min förvåning att Filch bar fram fyra stolar i stället för två, vem mer skulle komma? Jag tittade på Severus som hade sin blick fäst på Karkaroff, precis som Moodys eller ja Crouch hade. Det var då det slog mig, Karkaroff hade varit dödsätare. Sev hade sagt att han hade blivit tillfångatagen men sedan släppts då han hade uppgett information om…Crouch. Inte konstigt att han gav Karkaroff så hatiska blickar. Men jag undrade varför min far inte spårat upp och dödat honom? Jag log lite roat när det satt tre dödsätare vid hörnbordet, var Dumbledore medveten om det? Jag vaknade ur tankarna när alla applåderade, tydligen hade rektorn sagt något, men jag antog att det var ett välkomstal då maten snart kom fram på tallrikarna. Jag petade ointressant i maten och Mioni gav mig en oroad blick men jag log bara och hon var snart uppe i en diskussion med Ron som tydligen hade blivit hänförd av en flicka från den franska skolan, medan Harry förklarade att det inte var något fel på flickorna på Hogwarts. Jag log roat åt dem båda, de förstod inte vad Dean och Seamus hade sett i somras när de pratat med mig men de verkade se det nu. Jag puttade bort maten och tänkte på min far, det var tre år sedan jag såg honom, jag undrade vart han var. Jag tittade upp och Draco studerade mig och jag log svagt och han nickade. Jag vände mig mot hörnbordet igen och jag såg på Ludo och Crouch den äldre som kommit in i salen, de satte sig på de tomma platserna och jag undrade om de skulle stanna här under hela året? Maten försvann framför mig och Dumbledore ställde sig upp och jag såg på honom.  
>"Nu när ni alla är mätta har ögonblicket ni väntat på" började han och eleverna såg spänt på honom och jag undrade varför han alltid skulle dra ut på det? "Turneringen i magisk trekamp kan börja, jag vill bara välkomna våra gäster innan vi bär in skrinet" sa han och tittade på de nyanlända och han presenterade dem, det var ett fåtal som applåderade åt Crouch medans applåderna ekade i salen när Bagman presenterades och jag undrade vad människor hade emot Crouch? Eller var det bara att Ludo var kändare? Tystnaden la sig och Dumbledore tog åter till orda och jag lyssnade halvt om halvt som jag alltid gjorde. Redan som liten hade jag tyckt det var tråkigt att lyssna på människor som höll tal, särskilt när de var ointressanta tal. Jag var av den åsikten att man skulle göra tal intressanta, inte söva lyssnarna. Jag tittade upp när Dumbledore ställde fram bägaren som Filch hade burit fram. Jag såg förvånat på den, det var en enkel trä bägare, inget man skulle lagt märke till om det inte vore för de blåa lågorna som for upp ur den. Lågorna fascinerade och trollband mig, det berodde inte bara på magin utan att det var ovanlig magi. Jag undrade vad det var som gjorde dem så speciella? Jag tittade på Dumbledore när han avslutade talet med att förklara hur man gjorde för att anmäla sig.<br>"Varje elev skall tydligt skriva sitt namn och sin skola på en lapp och lägga den i bägaren, ni har till i morgon på er sedan kommer vi få reda på vilka som är de tre deltagarna." sa han och såg ut över eleverna "Jag önskar er nu alla goder natt" sa han och eleverna började genast resa på sig och jag hörde tvillingarna prata om hur de skulle ta sig förbi ålderslinjen och jag suckade, de skulle inte kunna ta sig förbi linjen det skulle Dumbledore se till. Jag vände mig om när Draco kom upp med Krum bredvid mig.  
>"Krum det här är Cara, Cara det här är Viktor Krum" sa Draco och jag såg på Krum som räckte fram handen.<br>"Jag vet" sa jag neutralt och tog den.  
>"Du är Aidians syster så jag antar att jag inte står högt upp på din lista efter vad jag gjorde mot honom i somras" sa Krum och jag himlade med ögonen.<br>"Det spelar ingen roll, det är ett spel och Aidian borde lärt sig att inte följa efter så lätt. Jag har försökt lära honom det men han är hopplös" sa jag bara och Krum skrattade lite och vi stannade när Karkaroff stod framför oss.  
>"Då går vi till skeppet" sa han och tittade på Krum "Viktor hur mår du? Har du fått tillräckligt med mat? Ska jag skicka efter lite varm rödvinstoddy?" frågade han och Krum skakade på huvudet och tog på sig pälsen och tittade på oss.<br>"Farväl Malfoy" sa han och räckte fram handen och Draco skakade den och jag såg på Krum när han vände sig mot mig och tog min hand och gav den en handkyss "farväl fröken Cara" sa han och Dracos blick mörknade när Krum gick därifrån och jag såg nyfiket på Draco men sa inget. Jag såg hur Karkaroff stannade längre fram och jag undrade vad som hindrade honom från att fortsätta?  
>"Draco oroa dig inte" sa jag och såg på honom och han mötte min blick.<br>"Jag oroar mig inte, jag gillar inte bara när folk fjäskar" sa han bestämt och jag skrattade lite.  
>"Nej klart du inte gör, för du fjäskar aldrig. Men jag kommer alltid vara din vän så oroa dig inte. Andra må följa efter Krum men inte jag. Nej nu önskar jag dig god natt" sa jag och gav honom en kram och lämnade honom sedan med de andra som försökte ta sig ut. Jag trängde mig förbi människor som försökte få en blick av Krum och gick upp för trappan mot mitt rum. Jag förstod verkligen inte vad människor såg hos Krum? Jag tittade upp från marken när en skugga föll över mig.<br>"Hej Salazar" sa jag leende och han log mot mig.  
>"God kväll fröken" sa han och jag undrade varför folk kallade mig fröken? "Hur var middagen? Var den spännande med de andra skolorna?"<br>"Skall jag vara ärlig så nej. Dumbledore håller alltid så tråkiga tal och ja än så länge är jag inte så imponerad av de andra skolorna." sa jag och stannade utanför porträttet. "Men nu måste jag sova" sa jag och han nickade.  
>"Då bider jag er farväl" sa Salazar och bugade innan han var försvunnen och jag såg förvånat mot platsen där han stått. Jag suckade och klev in genom porträttet och upp till mitt rum. Jag sjunk trött ihop i sängen och somnade strax.<p>

Jag vaknade på morgonen och var förvånad över att det var så många elever ute på skolgården, men jag antog att andra hade gått upp tidigt för att se vilka som skulle lägga sina namn i bägaren. Jag såg på Kira som låg och sov i sin bur och jag log lite innan jag drog på mig en svartvit randig klänning och satte en liten hatt på huvudet innan jag drog på mig skorna och gick ner mot stora salen för att äta frukost. Jag såg förvånat på alla människor som var vakna, de var ovanligt att så här många var vakna en lördag. Jag log mot människorna som gav mig undrande blickar och jag kom ner precis i det ögonblick som Fred och George flög bakåt och landade på det hårda stengolvet. Jag tittade på dem och log roat när de hade fått skägg. Jag skakade på huvudet och tittade på Dumbledore när han kom ut med ett leende.  
>"Jag råder er att gå upp till Pomfrey så hon kan ta hand om er" sa han vänligt och log roat "Men jag måste säga att ni passar bra i skäggen" skrattade han innan han gick ner mot fängelsehålorna och jag antog han skulle besöka Sev. Tvillingarna skrattade när de gick förbi mig, Lee log roat och jag skrattade mjukt innan jag gick ner till dem andra.<br>"God morgon Cara" sa Mioni och jag log svagt.  
>"Jag hoppas verkligen någon från Hogwarts lägger i sitt namn, tänk om ingen gör det?" sa Ron oroat och jag tittade på honom.<br>"De kanske redan har lagt i det? De kanske la i det igår kväll när alla andra sov" sa jag lugnande och han nickade lite lättat och vi gick in för att äta frukost.  
>"Nu har jag lagt i mitt namn" sa Angelina och jag tittade på henne.<br>"Wow har du" sa Ron imponerat och hon nickade.  
>"Jag önskar dig lycka till" sa jag och tog en macka och reste mig upp.<br>"Tack Cara" sa hon leende och de andra såg på mig.  
>"Jag behöver bara lite luft" sa jag och gick ut ur stora salen. Jag tittade på bägaren och de blåa lågorna och jag undrade om min morfar visste mer om vad de var för något? Jag borde kanske skriva till honom? Jag passerade ut ur porten och styrde stegen ner mot sjön till det stället där jag alltid sökte skydd eller tröst. Jag undrade hur det var med Simon om han mådde bra? Jag var oroad för honom och trotts att han inte bett mig söka efter honom var det inget annat jag ville göra hellre. Jag tittade ut över sjön och såg på solen som speglade sig i vågorna. Jag undrade om solen aldrig tröttnade på att gå i samma bana år efter år? Jag visste inte hur länge jag låg där på stranden och bara stirrade rakt fram. Idag var året då man skulle minnas de döda. Jag trollade fram två båtar och tände ljusen, ett för min mor och ett för min far sedan skickade jag ut dem.<br>"Vilka är de för?" jag vände mig om och såg en okänd människa stå där, han var från Durmstrang och jag undrar hur han hade hittat den skymda viken? Han gick fram mot mig och jag drog staven och han tittade undrande på mig. "lugna dig tjejen, jag må vara från Durmstrang men jag är inte ond för det" sa han och jag tittade tveksamt på honom, att han gick på Durmstrang hade inget med saken att göra. Jag gjorde bara vad min far lärt mig, inte lita på någon. Men jag sänkte staven och han slog sig ner en bit ifrån mig. "Så vilka är ljusen för?" frågade han och jag tittade på dem.  
>"Mina föräldrar" sa jag bara och log vid tanken, de var min mor och min far men de var inte tillsammans och de kände knappast varandra.<br>"Jag beklagar" sa han uppriktigt och jag såg på honom.  
>"Inget att beklaga, min mor dog när jag var ugn och jag kommer få se min far förr eller senare" sa jag bara och log lätt men han verkade inte förstå.<br>"Jag heter Haltor" sa han och jag nickade.  
>"Cara" sa jag bara och tittade ut över sjön.<br>"Skall du delta i turneringen?" frågade han och jag skrattade lite.  
>"Ja om den hade varit om tre år hade jag kunnat" sa jag enkelt och han såg förvånat på mig men sa inget om det. "Du då?" frågade jag och han nickade.<br>"Jag la i mitt namn i morse men jag tvivlar på att jag blir vald. Nej jag tror Krum blir det" muttrade han och jag såg nyfiket på honom. "Ja det är om vi skall göra en underdrift jävligt irriterande att gå på en skola med Krum. Karkaroff fjäskar för honom hela tiden, men någon vidare trollkarl är han inte" sa Haltor och jag nickade.  
>"Det ante mig" sa jag och såg på solen som började gå ner. "Vi borde gå in om vi inte skall missa vilka som blir utvalda. Det vore synd att missa det om du nu blir utvald" sa jag och han nickade, jag såg på båtarna som var försvunna och vi reste oss och gick in i slottet. Jag satte mig vid Gryffindorbordet och han försvann till Slytherinbordet. Jag tittade på salen, alla ljusen, pumporna och den mörka himlen allt var så typiskt halloween på Hogwarts. Jag log lite, det hade varit roande om Quirell hade kommit in och varnat oss för ytterligare ett troll. Något som var omöjligt men det hade varit underhållande. Jag såg på maten och ingen verkade fästa någon vikt vid den, alla ville bara veta vilka som skulle bi uttagna. När alla hade ätit färdigt ställde sig Dumbledore upp.<br>"Nu kan vi äntligen få reda på vilka våra deltagare är. När jag ropar upp era namn vill jag att ni kommer fram hit, går längs hörnbordet och sedan in i rummet där borta där ni får era första instruktioner" sa Dumbledore och pekade på en dörr. Han tog fram sin trollstav och släckte alla ljusen i salen och vi stirrade på den flammande bägaren och jag undrade hur lång tid det skulle ta? Plötsligt blev flammorna röda och en pergamentbit flög ur och Dumbledore fångade upp den.  
>"Durmstrangs turneringsdeltagare blir…." sa han<p>

"Ja vem det är får ni veta nästa gång"

*kash*


	18. De fyra deltagarna

"Lika bra att jag fortsätter berätta nu medans jag har tid. Tryck på knappen"

Vi alla höll blicken fäst på Dumbledore som tittade på lappen  
>"Viktor Krum" sa han tillslut och jag märkte att dem som applåderade mest var inte hans skolkamrater, jag hann slänga en hastig blick på Haltor som såg ytterst besviken ut. Men vem skulle inte göra det om man färdas från Ryssland för att bara bli åskådare? Bägarens flammor ändrade åter färg och Dumbledore tittade ner på lappen han fångat.<br>"Beauxbatons förkämpe är Fleur Delacour" sa han och en blond tjej reste sig upp när applåderna bröt ut, hon försvann in efter Krum till det rum som låg bakom Stora salen. Snart om stunden som alla hade väntat på, den stund då Hogwarts deltagare skulle avslöjas. Dumbledore fångade den tredje pergamentbiten och läste namnet och log sedan.  
>"Hogwarts deltagare är Cedric Diggory" sa han och eleverna som satt på Huffelpuffbordet jublade och jag såg på Cedric, det kunde bli intressant att se hur han klarade sig. "Nu när vi har alla deltagare så…." började Dumbledore men avbröts när bägarens flammor åter färgades röda, vi alla såg förvånat på den. Vad skulle det här betyda? Var det något som de inte berättade för oss, men lärarna verkade lika förvånade som oss andra. En fjärde bit pergament för upp ur bägaren och Dumbledore fångade den. Genast blev rektorn blek och jag förstod att det bara kunde vara dåliga nyheter.<br>"Harry Potter" sa han långsamt. Alla vände sina blickar mot Harry, det kunde inte vara möjligt. Tystnaden var total, ingen applåderade, ingen jublade alla bara satt tysta och såg på honom. Sen plötsligt började eleverna bua och jag förstod att de var arga, men jag förstod även att det inte var som det skulle. Det var inte möjligt att få bägaren att utse två deltagare från samma skola.  
>"Upp med dig" sa Hermione och puttade upp Harry som gick på stapplande ben mot lärarbordet. Jag vände min blick mot Moody som såg på mig och log ett kallt leende. Ligger pappa bakom det här? Men varför skulle han göra det? Jag såg på Severus men han tittade inte tillbaka, hans blick var fäst på Harry, en blick full av hat. Harry försvann till det bakrerummet med domarna och några av lärarna. De elever som var kvar i salen protesterade högt, alla utan Gryfindoreleverna som verkade förvånansvärt glada över det hela.<br>"Det hela kommer redas upp och undertiden får ni återvända till era sovsalar" sa Sprout som ställt sig upp, eleverna såg missnöjt på henne men de började snart röra på sig.  
>"Hur tror ni han gjorde?" frågade Dean och jag bara ryckte på axlarna. Jag förstod att Harry inte gjort det själv men om pappa låg bakom det tänkte jag inte säga något. Jag hade allt för många gånger hjälpt mina vänner och stoppat min far, men inte i år!<br>"Jag vet inte men jag tycker han kunde sagt något" muttrade Ron surt och jag höjde ett ögonbryn men sa inget. Jag följde med strömmen av elever upp till Gryffindortornet och jag slog mig ner i ett hörn och sjunk in bland skuggorna. Om pappa låg bakom det hela så fanns Barty på skolan för att se till att Harry klarade tuneringen, men varför skulle han klara den? Vad hände om man klarade tuneringen? Jag tittade undrande rakt fram.  
>"Hon skrämmer mig när hon gör så där" viskade Katie och jag låtsades inte höra dem.<br>"Han får vara med" sa Fred högt när han kom in med George och Lee i släptåg. Jag tittade snabbt upp och såg att de hade mat med sig och jag suckade. Så det var nu det började? Jag undrade om jag skulle prata med Severus om det hela, men jag var inte säker på om han skulle gå till Dumbledore i så fall och stoppa det hela. Nej den som jag behövde prata med var Barty men han skulle inte avslöja något. Jag ryckte till när eleverna började jubla och jag såg att Harry hade kommit in och jag märkte att han inte direkt var förtjust i det hela. Inte konstigt, det skulle knappast bli lätt att tävla mot människor som är tre år äldre och kan mer magi än sig själv, och inte bara det uppgifterna kunde utan tvekan ta död på än. Var det min fars plan? Att döda honom under tuneringen? Barty var kanske inte alls här för att se till att Harry överlevde tuneringen han kanske skulle se till att det blev hans död? Jag skakade på huvudet, hur mycket jag än funderade skulle jag inte få ett svar på det. Nej jag fick helt enkelt vänta och se vad som skulle komma ske. Jag reste mig upp och gick upp till mitt rum, tumultet där nere gav mig huvudverk, jag behövde lugn och ro. Jag tände brasan och satte mig ner i stolen.  
>"Du ser bekymrad ut?" sa Kira och jag vände mig om mot henne och suckade.<br>"Familjegrejer. Jag vet aldrig vad min far planerar och det irriterar mig. Hade det varit för mycket begärt att han kontaktade mig?" frågade jag och Kira tänkte just svara när det knackade. Jag tittade förvånat på dörren och gick sedan för att öppna så fort alla fotton med mig och Voldemort var borta. Jag la huvudet på sned när Harry stod utanför. Jag släppte in honom och han satte sig sorgset ner i en av fåtöljerna.  
>"Säg inte att du också tror att jag anmälde mig själv?" frågade han lågt och jag gick fram till Kira och lyfte upp henne.<br>"Nej det tror jag inte. Att lura bägaren kräver magi, magi som verken du eller någon annan elev på skolan besitter" sa jag och satte mig ner i fåtöljen som jag just lämnat.  
>"Inte ens du?" frågade han och jag tittade på honom.<br>"Är det de du tror? Att jag anmälde dig?" sa jag och han svarade inte "Harry jag önskar inte se dig död tro inte det" sa jag och han väntade på ett svar och jag suckade "Nej inte ens jag. Jag är ingen mirakel kvinna"  
>"Du har enda Merlin som morfar" sa han och jag skrattade.<br>"Det betyder inte att jag kan göra vad som helst" sa jag enkelt och han nickade. "så vad bekymrar dig?"  
>"Ron" sa han och jag nickade, som jag befarat var Ron avundsjuk på honom. Ibland undrar jag hur Ron tänker eller om han snarare inte tänker alls?<br>"Han kommer förstå tids nog" sa jag bara och stirrade in i elden.  
>"Jag hoppas du har rätt. Jag förstår inte varför alla tror att jag anmälde mig själv?" sa Harry och jag suckade lite.<br>"Harry på något underligt sätt är det alltid du som råkar ut för allt och människor tror att du har mer magi än många andra, inte bara vanlig magi utan även också svartmagi" sa jag enkelt och tittade på honom.  
>"Det är befängt" sa han och jag nickade.<br>"Jag som din vän vet det, men för alla andra som bara hör rykten så är det kanske inte så konstigt" sa jag och log sorgset "Men du bör sova nu" sa jag och han tittade på mig.  
>"Kan jag sova här i natt?" frågade han och jag tittade undrande på honom.<br>"Om det gör dig gladare så antar jag det" sa jag tveksamt. Av någon anledning kändes det konstigt att sova i samma rum som Harry, när det bara var vi två. Kanske berodde det på att han var min fars fiende? Jag skakade åter på huvudet, Harry är din vän glöm inte det! Sa jag till mig själv och satte tillbaka Kira i sin bur och bytte sedan om och la mig ner i sängen. Harry tittade tveksamt på mig.  
>"Jag kan fixa en egen säng till dig om det känns bättre" sa jag och han bara skakade på huvudet och la sig sedan så långt ut i kanten på sängen han kunde och jag suckade lite men sa inget. Jag var för trött för att orka kommentera det.<br>"God natt Harry" sa jag och slöt mina ögon.  
>"God natt Cara" svarade han lågt innan vi somnade.<p>

"Det var för många år sedan detta hände. Det var ett år olikt alla andra. Men nu har jag inte tid med er"

*kash*


	19. Det är en fråga jag undrat många gånger

"Det var inte igår vi var samlade här. Men om ni vill komma någonstans i berättelsen så får ni trycka på knappen"

Jag vaknade på morgonen och märkte att Harry lämnat rummet. Mig gjorde det de samma, en stunds ensamhet kunde jag behöva. Jag reste mig sömnigt upp, natten hade inte inbringat mycket sömn. Den ena mardrömmen hade ersatts av den andra. Jag suckade långsamt. Kira granskade mig men jag sa inget. Jag kände att det inte skulle ge mig något att prata med henne. Jag slängde en blick i spegeln och suckade, det såg ut som jag åldrats tio år. Ibland undrade jag om det inte skulle vara lättare att bryta alla band med min far. Han oroar mig och jag vet inte vad jag skall göra. Jag vet aldrig vad han planerar, de planeran går alltid till någon annan. Jag får alltid lista ut dem och sedan välja sida utan att ha tid att tänka efter. Men valde jag rätt? Det visste jag inte. Jag saknade min far men kunde jag leva utan mina vänner? Jag önskar Simon varit här, han visste vad jag gick igenom. Han stod trotts allt på min fars sida, även om det inte var frivilligt. Jag önskade att jag kunde tala med någon. Severus kunde inte förstå, han var trotts allt säker på vilken sida han stod på. Han hade alltid valt efter hjärtat, han hade aldrig tvingats välja på grund av vad andra ansåg. Jag själv skulle bli tvungen att välja den sida som andra ansåg bäst. Jag undrade vad som skulle hända när min far kommer tillbaka. Jag hade en känsla av att Dumbledore inte skulle vilja låta mig gå. Han skulle vilja straffa min far genom att hålla mig på den här sidan. Vad kunde han erbjuda mig? Ett liv i frihet? Eller ett liv i fångenskap. Mina vänner finns på den här sidan. Men jag har vänner på andra sidan med. Och vad kan min far erbjuda? En familj. Men lika väl där skulle livet bli i fångenskap? Jag var inte mer än en schackpjäs. Jag bytte om till en svart klänning och satte mig framför elden. Att lämna rummet skulle inte lösa något. Vad hade jag att vänta framför mig? De skulle alla fråga ut mig om jag gjort det. Jag är här på deras mark, som deras gäst men de litar inte på mig. Vem av dem skulle komma först? Att Dumbledore skulle komma hit fann jag overkligt, det var mycket troligare att han skulle kalla mig till sitt kontor. Severus skulle skicka ett brev och fråga när jag kunde träffa honom. De som skulle komma hit var Sirius och Remus. De två var de enda som inte skulle intressera sig av att prata med mig utan att andra såg. Jag la fingrarna runt en tekopp och väntade tålmodigt på att de skulle komma. Väntan blev inte så lång som jag befarat. En knackning hördes och jag viftade med trollstaven och dörren for upp.  
>"Jag har väntat på er" jag tittade inte på dem, jag visste ändå vilka de var.<br>"Hur visste du att vi skulle komma?" Sirius röst lät avlägsen, det var som om de fanns i rummet men ändå inte. Eller var det jag som inte fanns i rummet?  
>"För att ni bryr er om Harry och ni tror jag kan ha för avsikt att döda honom. Eller snarare du tror det Sirius. Jag klandrar dig inte, jag har den far jag har så fråga det du vill fråga." Vad var vitsen med att låtsas som om jag inte visste vad de ville. Det var alltid samma fråga. Om det hände något undrade de alla om jag var inblandad i det. En dag skulle de sluta tro mig och en dag skulle jag antagligen bryta deras förtroende. De letade bara efter något som de kunde sätta dit mig för. Var det någon mening att bekämpa det? Var det någon mening att göra det innan jag blev en schackpjäs?<br>"La du Harrys namn i bägaren?" jag slöt ögonen, den frågan jag skulle få höra mer än en gång.  
>"Spelar det någon roll vad jag svara? Om jag svarar nej kommer du då tro mig?" jag hörde sorgen i min egen röst. Det var just sorg jag kände. De människor som jag brydde mig om tvivlade på mig, var det någon mening att kämpa för dem? Att förklara för dem vad de betydde för mig, att jag inte ville skada dem? Jag hade inte förväntat mig något svar från Sirius, vad skulle han svara mig? Kunde han säga rakt ut att han börjat tvivla på mig? Jag suckade innan jag långsamt reste på mig, jag vände mig om mot dem och såg på dem med en kal blick. De var nära men ändå så långt bort. Jag gick fram till fönstret och såg ner på gården. Solen lös långt bort som för att trotsa de känslor jag kände, som om den ville förklara att allt var bra. Vad var det som var bra egentligen?<br>"Jag la inte hans namn i bägaren, om du vill tro mig eller inte är upp till dig" sa jag endast. Det fanns ingen mening att förklara mer. Jag visste att han inte skulle tro mig. "Du vill prata med Harry, han när nere på gården, gå till honom han kan behöva ditt stöd. Han medger det inte men det smärtar honom att människor tvivlar på honom."  
>"Tack" var det enda Sirius svarade. Jag slöt mina ögon och hörde dörren stängas.<br>"Du väljer själv om du skall gå efter honom eller inte. Vad du än väljer klarar jag mig" sa jag lågt till Remus. Jag hatade mig själv för att jag läste hans tankar, men jag orkade inte hålla barriären uppe.  
>"Jag stannar en stund" sa Remus och jag hörde hur han satte sig ner i en av fåtöljerna. Jag vände mig chockat om en stund senare till honom, brydde han sig trotts allt? Jag var förvånad, hur kunde han se mig som en syster? Sirius hatade mig men Remus gjorde det inte. Vad såg Remus som Sirius inte såg? Som jag inte såg hos mig själv? Jag gick långsamt tillbaka till stolen och satte mig ner. Jag såg in i elden, vad skulle jag säga till honom? Han skulle bli besviken vad jag än sa.<br>"Du tvivlar inte sant?" sa han och jag vände mig mot Remus, visste han?  
>"Det beror på vad du syftar på?" svarade jag lågt och han gav mig ett svagt leende.<br>"Livet" svarade han enkelt och jag vek ner blicken.  
>"Vad är meningen med det?" frågade jag och Remus suckade.<br>"Det är en fråga jag undrat många gånger" sa han uppriktigt och jag kände mig förvånad. Remus verkade alltid vara full av liv, av glädje. "Du verkar förvånad Cara?"  
>"Ja" svarade jag lågt och tittade i stället upp i taket.<br>"Får jag fråga varför?" sa han lugnt. Jag slöt ögonen och var tyst en stund.  
>"Jag tror att det beror på att du alltid verkar vara så glad. Jag har sett dig trött men inte som om livet var värt att avsluta" sa jag och han skrattade.<br>"Det är inte något jag låter andra se. Precis som du Cara så döljer jag det väl" sa han och jag tittade på honom.  
>"Hur vet du då att jag tänker på det?" frågade jag och han log svagt.<br>"Du har en slags aura runt dig, det är svårt att förklara. Men människor runt dig brukar alltid lysa upp och skratta. Du har en tendens att göra människor glada, men när vi kom in här såg det ut som om livet lämnat dig" sa han och jag nickade.  
>"Det kanske har det" sa jag och suckade.<br>"Vad får dig att tro det?" frågade han.  
>"För att ni börjar tvivla på mig. Sirius har redan börjat" sa jag och gjorde en paus. "Ni kommer alla göra det tillslut. Ni kommer fråga mig om jag är inblandad och även om jag svarar nej kommer ni inte tro mig. Sen när min far kommer komma tillbaka kommer han fråga samma sak. Han kommer också börja tvivla på mig. Jag kommer hamna mitt i skärselden mellan er. Ingen av er kommer vilja veta av mig som vän, ni kommer alla endast använda mig som en schackpjäs och när det är schackmatt så kommer jag vara den som faller död ner" sa jag och Remus tittade sorgset på mig.<br>"Sirius…" började han. Jag förstod att han inte visste vad han skulle säga.  
>"Det gör inget, jag har väntat på den här dagen." sa jag och Remus tittade olyckligt på mig.<br>"Cara även om du inte ser det så har du vänner, de kommer inte låta dig falla död ner" sa han tröstande och tog mig hand. Jag såg förvånat på honom. "Jag lovar dig att jag inte tänker låta dig falla död ner"  
>Jag kände tårarna bakom ögonlocken och hur de rann ner för mina kinder.<br>"Gråt inte" sa han och jag skakade på huvudet.  
>"Förlåt" svarad jag och han skrattade.<br>"Det är inget att be om ursäkt för." sa han och reste sig upp och drog in mig i en omfamning. Jag var först förvånad men lät sedan muren falla. Fanns det människor som inte skulle vända mig ryggen.  
>"Tack" viskade jag och han log.<br>"Det är det vänner är till för. Du hjälpte mig at förstå hur jag kunde få Sirius och jag hjälper dig förstå att alt hopp inte är ute" sa han och jag nickade. "Vad sägs om att vi gör en deal?"  
>"En deal?" frågade jag och han nickade.<br>"Nästa gång du känner dig nere kan du skriva till mig och jag lovar att hjälpa dig igenom det" sa han och jag log svagt.  
>"Om du lovar mig detsamma" sa jag och han tittade förvånat på mig men log sedan.<br>"Jag lovar det" sa han och jag nickade.  
>"Remus" jag hörde Sirius ropa nere från uppehållsrummet och jag nickade.<br>"Gå han behöver dig" sa jag och backade ett steg för att komma u omfamningen.  
>"Klarar du dig?" frågade han och gav mig en skarp blick och jag log ett tomt leende.<br>"En Riddle klarar sig alltid" förklarade jag och han nickade.  
>"Lova att skriva" sa Remus och jag nickade innan han öppnade dörren och försvann. Jag stängde dörren bakom mig och gled ner till golvet. Allt var kanske inte hopplöst. Livet var kanske värt att leva ändå.<p>

"Bara gå"

*kash*


	20. Oväntat besök

"Tryck bara"

Rummet var beskyddande. Jag stod vid dörren med handen över handtaget och tvekade. Jag hade inte lämnat det sedan Remus och Sirius hade varit där för fem dagar sedan. Jag tittade på breven som låg på bordet. De flesta var från lärare som hade velat veta om jag var inblandad. Andra var från elever som hade hotat med olika saker om jag visade mig igen. Alla hade något gemensamt de trodde att jag hade lagt Harrys namn i bägaren. De verkade tro att jag ansåg att Gryffindor var de rättmätiga kämparna för Hogwarts. Jag backade undan från dörren. Varför gå ut till en värld som hatar mig? Jag sjunk ner i stolen och tittade upp på bilderna av min far.  
>"Ibland undrar om jag du gör det med mening?" frågade jag. Även om han inte kunde svara så kunde jag fråga honom. Jag lutade huvudet mot handen och slöt ögonen. Jag kände att världen var tryggare inne i mitt rum. Lärarna skulle snart börja fråga efter mig det visste jag, men jag såg ingen mening med att läsa något jag redan kunde. Hermione hade lämnat mina läxor på rummet. Hon hade snabbt undrat hur det var med mig. Jag hade ljugit och sagt att jag bara hade en allvarligare förkylning. Varför skulle hon inte tro mig? Jag suckade och tittade på berget av läxor, de var redan gjorde men snart skulle ett nytt berg komma. Jag funderade på att skriva till Remus, men jag var inte säker på vad jag skulle skriva. Att jag omvärlden skrämde mig? Min far hade lärt mig försvara mig, men mot en hel skola fanns ingen trollformel som skulle hjälpa! Jag funderade på att skriva till Aidian men vad skulle jag skriva? Inte ens till min bror kunde jag skriva, han visste trotts allt inte om vem jag egentligen var. Jag skämdes för att han inte visste. Men vad skulle man säga? Hur förklarar man för någon vem man är? Severus hade besökt mig, han hade försökt få mig att lämna mitt rum, men jag hade vägrat. Jag hade förklarat för honom vad eleverna sagt och efter att Lucas redan försökt döda mig visste jag inte om någon annan kunde försöka. Jag ville helst inte bli dödad, skulle jag dö skall det bli av egen hand. Dumbledore hade frågat mig om jag lagt Harrys namn i bägaren. Jag var inte säker på i fall han trott mig när jag sagt att jag inte gjort det. Jag slängde en blick på tidningen och läste artikeln som Rita Skeeter hade skrivit om deltagarna. Inget av det hon skrivit stämde, men hon hade för vana att inte skriva sanningen. Jag reste mig och gick fram till fönstret, kanske skulle ett besök hos Draco och Blaise muntra upp mig, men jag var inte säker. Jag hade hört hur skolan verkade hata alla som gick i Gryffindor, särskilt Slytherinarena. Och att bege sig ner till fängelsehålorna kunde räknas som ett självmordsuppdrag. Jag slängde mig på sängen och tittade in i väggen. Jag drog täcket över huvudet och kände hur dåsig jag började bli. Bristen på sömn började ta ut sin rätt. Jag kände hur jag drogs ner i drömmarnasland när brasan sprakade till. Jag hörde steg över golvet, någon gick emot sängen. Jag väntade inte besök, så vem kunde det vara. Jag kramade staven som jag hade i handen. Jag såg skuggan av personen på väggen. En hand sträcktes emot mig och jag drog tag i den. Jag drog personen över mitt huvud, personen landade med en duns i sängen och jag riktade staven mot bröstet.<br>"Cara det är bara jag" sa en välbekant röst, det tog mig några sekunder att reagera innan jag sken upp i ett leende.  
>"Simon" sa jag förtjust och kramade om honom. Jag hörde hur han jämrade när jag kastade mig över honom.<br>"Jag behöver andas" skrattade han och jag satte mig upp.  
>"Förlåt" sa jag och vek ner blicken.<br>"Oroa dig inte. Jag går inte sönder, men du överraskade mig." sa han och satte sig upp. "Jag borde veta bättre än att försöka smyga mig på dig" Simon log mot mig och jag kunde inte förstå att han var här. Jag hade saknat honom. Han skulle förstå, han visste hur det var att vara på Voldemorts sida, och han var i min ålder.  
>"Jag har saknat dig" sa jag och han strök mig över kinden.<br>"Jag har saknat dig med" sa han och kramade om mig.  
>"Men vad gör du här?" frågade jag när han släppte mig.<br>"Salazar skrev till mig. Han sa att du verkade nere, att du inte pratade med någon så jag bestämde mig för att besöka dig" sa han leende och jag nickade. Jag borde förstått att Salazar skulle få reda på mig hur jag mådde även om jag inte mötte honom. Tavlornas invånare skvallrade alltid med varandra.  
>"Så hur mår du Cara?" frågade han och jag vände bort blicken och såg ut genom fönstret.<br>"Som om världen hatar mig, vilket den antagligen också gör" sa jag lågt och han vände mitt ansikte emot honom.  
>"Inte hatar världen sin prinsessa" sa han skämtsamt och jag log svagt.<br>"Världen hatar sin prinsessa" sa jag och förklarade allt som hänt. Simon visste redan att Harry blivit uttagen trotts att han inte skulle, nyheten hade spridit sig fort. Han tittade på breven och läste igenom några av dem och skakade sedan på huvudet.  
>"Världen har tydligen förlorat förståndet" sa han och jag sa inget. "Cara tänk inte på dem, du är den starkaste människa jag mött"<br>"Simon jag har aldrig sagt att jag är stark. Jag gör bara det jag måste" sa jag lågt och han skrattade.  
>"Du gör mer än du måste. Du tänker på alla andra först, det är kanske det som är problemet. Du måste tänka på dig själv med. Du kan inte göra alla andra glada om du själv inte är glad" sa han och jag nickade svagt.<br>"Men allt känns så hopplöst, som om jag aldrig mer kommer bli glad. Som om det är värt att avsluta allt" sa jag och han skakade på huvudet.  
>"Minns du när du hindrade mig från att hoppa?" frågade han och jag nickade, hur skulle jag kunna glömma det? "Minns du att du sa att du aldrig mer ville dö för att det blev svart och tomt"<br>"Ja" sa jag lågt och rös till och han la en arm om mig.  
>"Minns det nästa gång du känner att livet inte är värt att leva" sa han och jag nickade.<br>"Tack" sa jag och han log.  
>"Jag talade bara om för dig vad du sa till mig." sa han och jag lutade mig mot hans axel. "Minns att även i de mörkaste stunder kan du finna ljuset"<br>"Simon när kommer du tillbaka?" frågade jag och han slutade le.  
>"Jag kan inte komma tillbaka än. Jag tog mig tiden att komma hit för att du behövde mig. Jag önskar jag kunde stanna det gör jag" sa han sorgset och jag nickade. "Men komihåg att dina vänner alltid finns där för dig. De oroar sig för dig och om du pratar med dem så kommer de förstå" sa han och jag såg osäkert på dem.<br>"Harry kommer inte förstå, inte Ron heller. Hermione kommer ge mig något förslag taget ur någon bok" sa jag och Simon log.  
>"Det låter som dem, men Blaise och Draco kommer förstå. Särskilt Draco, tänk på att hans föräldrar är dödsätare, att han vet mer än du tror" sa Simon och jag nickade.<br>"Du har nog rätt" svarade jag.  
>"Klart jag har, jag har alltid rätt" skrattade han och jag stämde in.<br>"Du borde sova, du ser trött ut" sa Simon och jag nickade, jag var trött. Trotts att jag var trött kunde jag inte somna, mardrömmarna kom alltid tillbaka.  
>"Kan du stanna tills jag somnat?" frågade jag och Simon nickade.<br>"Jag kan stanna tills du somnar. Det är det minsta jag kan göra för dig" sa han och jag la mig ner i sängen och Simon la sig bredvid mig. Han la en arm runt mig och jag slöt ögonen. "Sov nu prinsessan" sa han och jag somnade snart.

"Det finns inget jag kan säga."

*kash*


	21. Världen förlorar förståndet bit för bit

"Dagarna går fort när man är upptagen, det är så sällan jag har tid att sätta mig här och prata med er. Men jag har tid en stund så tryck på knappen"

Det hade gått några dagar sedan Simon besökt mig. Det kändes så konstigt att han inte var på skolan, och jag oroade mig för honom. Men han hade fått mig att må bättre och jag hade tillslut lämnat rummet. Hermione var glad över att jag var tillbaka på lektionerna. Harry var tacksam han med, han ville inte att jag skulle vara sorgsen för att människor trodde att jag lagt hans namn i bägaren. Han försäkrade mig om att han inte trodde på det. Ron hade knappt pratat med mig, han ville inte göra det så länge jag pratade med Harry. De två gick mig på nerverna och jag försökte att undvika att träffa dem mer än nödvändigt. Jag umgicks så mycket jag kunde med Draco och Blaise.  
>"Cara följer du med oss till Hogsmede i morgon?" frågade Blaise och jag vände mig mot honom. Vi gick ifrån vår lektion i trolldryckskonst och var på väg ut.<br>"Ja det kan vara skönt att slippa vara mitt i ett bråk hela tiden" sa jag leende och log när jag kom ut.  
>"Jag känner ingen annan som gillar att vara ute mer än du Cara" skrattade Draco när vi satte oss ner på gräsmattan.<br>"Hade du suttit inlåst när du var liten hade du med gillat att vara ute" sa jag glatt och Draco ryckte på axlarna. Jag la mig bekvämt på det torra gräset och kände hur solen värmde.  
>"Varför är hon här?" sa Pansy och rynkade på näsan när hon kom emot oss.<br>"För att hon blev inbjuden inte du!" sa Blaise och Pansy räckte ut tungan emot Blaise och vände sig emot Draco och sökte stöd hos honom. Draco tittade på henne med förakt i blicken men sa inget.  
>"Jag tror de vill att du går" sa jag och log varmt emot henne.<br>"Du hör inte hemma här. Vad är Riddle för familj ens?" fräste Pansy och jag log emot henne.  
>"Den dagen du får reda på det önskar du att du inte fått reda på det" sa jag enkelt och Pansy skrattade.<br>"Det är säkert en mugglarfamilj. Du är en smuttskalle. Passa dig Draco du kan bli smittad av något" sa Pansy och jag la en hand på hans arm.  
>"Låt henne tro vad hon vill det gör mig inget" sa jag och Pansy stirrade på oss innan hon gick därifrån.<br>"Smuttskalle" ropade hon efter mig och jag höjde ett ögonbryn.  
>"Hon är sorglig" sa jag och killarna nickade. Jag tittade upp när jag hörde Hermione och Harry prata längre bort.<br>"Ner med Potter" ropade Draco och jag suckade.  
>"Ibland undrar jag om jag har kommit till ett dagis" sa jag lågt.<br>"Sa du något Cara?" frågade Blaise och jag skakade på huvudet och reste mig upp.  
>"Ses i morgon killar" sa jag och försvann in i slottet. Jag behövde en stund för mig själv. Jag gick upp på mitt rum och satte mig framför skrivbordet för att göra läxor.<p>

Kvällen efter satt jag och värmde mig framför brasan. Det hade börjat regna på väg hem från Hogsmede, men trotts det hade det varit en trevlig dag. Jag hade kunnat glömma allt som hade med turneringen att göra. Jag hade kunnat ta det lugnt och bara ha roligt. Jag stoppade en klubba i munnen som jag köpt tidigare under dagen.  
>"Stör jag?" frågade en röst bakom mig och jag skakade på huvudet.<br>"Inte direkt" sa jag och log emot Salazar när han satte sig ner.  
>"Du ser ut att vara gladare" sa han och jag nickade.<br>"Tack för att du kontaktade Simon" sa jag och log lite, besöket från både Simon och Remus hade fått mig gladare. Det fanns fortfarande människor där ute som brydde sig om mig, som förstod mig.  
>"Så du är inte arg?" frågade Salazar och jag skakade på huvudet.<br>"Varför skulle jag vara arg för att du bryr dig?" sa jag leende och erbjöd honom en klubba men han tackade nej. "Så vad för dig hit? Att jag är gladare det vet du redan"  
>"Det är svårt att inte uppfatta tavlornas skvaller" skrattade han och jag nickade. "Nej jag kom för att varna dig, eller snarare din vän Potter"<br>Jag höjde ett ögonbryn i förvåning "Jag trodde inte du brydde dig om Potter?"  
>"Det gör jag inte, men om han dör så kommer du bli ledsen" sa Salazar och jag log uppskattande.<br>"Så vad är det du vill varna mig för? Barty? Att han la Harrys namn i bägaren?" frågade jag och Salazar skakade på huvudet.  
>"Så du vet om honom?" sa Salazar och jag nickade.<br>"Han avslöjade sig för mig och han är den enda på skolan som skulle kunna göra det. Karkaroff är inte villig nog att göra det, han vill hålla sig borta från Voldemort, jag gjorde det inte och inte Sev. Men Barty har erkänt att han jobbar för min far. Och nej jag tänker inte tala om det för Dumbledore, jag tänker se vart det här leder" sa jag bestämt.  
>"Även om Harry dör?" frågade Salazar och jag bet mig i läppen.<br>"Jag vill inte se någon av dem dö" sa jag sorgset och Salazar nickade.  
>"Jag vet det, det är därför jag tänker tala om för dig att i den första utmaningen skall deltagarna möta drakar" sa Salazar och jag stirrade på honom.<br>"Drakar? Har de blivit galna?" sa jag pafft och Salazar ryckte på axlarna.  
>"Turneringen brukar ha de mest glana utmaningar. Jag minns att ett av åren skulle deltagarna knycka hår från en jätte" sa Salazar och jag suckade.<br>"Världen förlorar förståndet bit för bit. Vet du vad de skall göra med drakarna?" frågade jag och han skakade på huvudet. "Jag är tacksam för att du berättar det här för mig. Jag måste varna Harry"  
>"Han vet redan, Hagrid tog med honom för att se på drakarna" sa Salazar.<br>"klart han gjorde" muttrade jag och såg på grundaren. "Men om Harry vet varför berättade du det då för mig?"  
>"För att du skall kunna hjälpa din vän" sa Salazar och jag nickade tacksamt.<br>"Bäst jag letar upp honom" sa jag och reste mig upp. Jag kramade om honom och Salazar log.  
>"Gör inget dumt nu" sa han med en myndig röst och jag skrattade.<br>"Jag gör inget jag inte klarar av och du vet väll att en Riddle alltid klarar sig" sa jag och lämnade rummet. Jag mötte krockade nästan med Harry i trappan.  
>"Den första utmaningen är drakar" sa han förfärat och jag såg på honom.<br>"Jag vet Salazar berättade just" sa jag och tittade upp emot sovsalarna när en dörr öppnades. Jag andades lättat ut när det bara var Hermione.  
>"Vad sa Hagrid?" frågade Hermione när hon kom ner till oss.<br>"Jag skall möta drakar" sa Harry förskräckt.  
>"Vad skall vi göra?" frågade Hermione och jag log mystiskt.<br>"Vad?" frågade Harry.  
>"Jag tror att det är dags för ett besök hos min morfar" sa jag och log emot dem båda. Harry och Hermione såg på varandra och sedan på mig. "Ja vem kan hjälpa oss om inte Merlin?"<p>

"Nej nu tänker jag lägga av här. Jag har annat att göra. Ni får nöja er med det här!"

*kash*


	22. Här smaka

"Tiden går så fort, men jag kan ge er en kort stund av mitt liv. Tryck på knappen"

Jag hade tagit tag i mina vänners händer innan de hunnit reagera och snart hade vi landat i den lilla byn som var min morfars hem. Jag såg på marken som den här gången inte var lerig utan snarare torr, lite för torr. Jag undrade om vädret i den här byn inte kunde ha ett mellanläge. Att de verken var för vått eller för torrt.  
>"Wow förde du oss tillbaka i tiden?" frågade Harry och jag skrattade.<br>"Nästintill" sa jag och Hermione verkade studera så mycket hon kunde. "Vi får åka hit någon gång då du kan studera det hela men nu är vi här av en annan anledning" sa jag och började gå emot min morfars hus. Jag kom fram till dörren och knackade på.  
>"Kom in" hördes en röst inifrån och jag öppnade dörren. Merlin stod vid den öppna spisen och rörde om i en gryta. Han vände sig om och sken upp i ett leende. "Cara, lilla barn" sa han och gick fram till mig och kramade om mig. Jag slog armarna om honom, trotts att vi bara setts ett flertal gånger betydde han oerhört mycket för mig och jag blev alltid glad att se honom. Jag släppte honom sedan och vände mig emot mina vänner.<br>"Det här är Merlin min morfar. Morfar det här är Harry och Hermione" sa jag och pekade på dem, han nickade bara och vände sig sedan om emot grytan.  
>"Prata på ni, jag måste bara röra om här" sa han och jag log roat, han var som han var.<br>"Det är så att vi behöver din hjälp" sa jag och han nickade.  
>"Gillade du dina födelsedagspresenter?" frågade han och slängde ett öga på mig.<br>"Jag älskade dem, särskilt min mors halsband. Fotoalbumet var jätte fint, jag gillade dock inte alla bilderna" sa jag ärligt och han skrattade varmt.  
>"Jag misstänker att de bilderna du inte gillade var dem på din far" sa han utan att vänta på ett svar. "Men hennes halsband klär dig" sa han och såg på det och jag log svagt.<br>"Tack, det är fint" sa jag och han såg åter ner i grytan.  
>"Så vad ville ni ha hjälp med?" frågade han och jag såg på Harry som försiktigt gick fram emot honom medan jag satte mig ner i en av fåtöljerna. Hermione studerade noggrant rummet och jag log åt henne. Harry berättade kort om tuneringen och hur han blivit anmäld och Merlin skrattade.<br>"Åldersgräns, ja ministeriet har då veknat sedan min tid. När jag gick på skolan så fick till och med förstaårs eleverna vara med" sa han och jag log emot honom.  
>"Jag tror ni klarade det lite bättre, eller att ministeriet inte var lika rädd för föräldrar som skulle klaga." sa jag och Merlin skrattade.<br>"Ja föräldrarna har då också veknat på senaste tid. Så vad är det för uppgift som du behöver hjälp med" sa Merlin och doppade sleven i grytan. "Här smaka" sa han och räckte över den till mig och jag tog emot den och drack försiktigt och skrattade sedan.  
>"Hallonsaft" sa jag och han nickade.<br>"Ja, en förbaskat jobbig saft att göra, men jag fick stora mängder av Magda längre upp på gatan och tänkte att det var värt ett försök" sa han och tog emot sleven och väntade på Harry svar.  
>"Drakar" svarade Harry bara och Merlin tittade misstroget på honom.<br>"Drakar? Är det de enda? Jaja de har då verkligen veknat" sa han och Harry stirrade på honom.  
>"Det enda?" sa han och Hermione som verkat sett klart på allt i rummet instämde med Harry.<br>"Vi hade farligare uppgifter, men nog om det nu." sa han och tog fram en sockerkaka ur ett skåp. "Kaka?" frågade han och jag nickade.  
>"Det vore gott" sa jag och tog emot en bit, han väntade inte på svar ifrån de andra utan räckte bara över bitar till dem och tog en stor bit själv.<br>"Ja om det bara är drakar gäller det att finna dess svaghet och din styrka. Du kan till exempel gräva dig en tunnel under draken om det är en Japansk drake, de är otroligt dåliga på att gräva. Du kan flyga om du möter en Afrikansk drake, de flyger inte lika bra. Det är inte så svårt som du tror, ta bara reda på vad det är för sorter, hitta deras svagheter och dra nytta av dem" sa Merlin och tog fram en stor bok.  
>"Här läs den här så klarar du dig, den är skriven av en drake" sa han och Harry stirrade nästintill hatiskt på boken medan Hermione såg ut som om hon hamnat i himmelriket.<br>"Hur kan en drake skriva?" sa Harry och Merlin skrattade.  
>"Han pratade jag skrev, han må ha varit en tjurskallig drake men han var en förbaskat intelligent varelse" sa Merlin och log svagt. "Han dog så klart för många år sedan som de flesta andra"<br>"Får jag fråga hur det kommer sig att ni lever då?" sa Hermione försiktigt och Merlin klappade henne på huvudet.  
>"Flicka lilla tror du inte jag vet hur man förlänger sin livslängd? Det är något som inte är så svårt, men något som du inte skulle klara av" skrattade han vänligt och gick fram till spisen igen och såg på saften och svor till. "Det är något som saknas" sa han.<br>"Prova att lägga i rosenblad" sa jag och såg på honom och sedan Harry som börjat bläddra i boken.  
>"Rosenblad?" sa Merlin förvånat och jag nickade.<br>"Severus lärde mig det tippset för många år sedan." svarade jag leende.  
>"Brygger han saft?" sa Harry tveksamt och jag skrattade.<br>"Han är trolldrycklärare men när hans guddotter vill ha saft när hon var liten fick han lära sig" sa jag och log. Merlin började rota runt i en massa burkar efter rosenblad, han hällde sedan i dem i saften.  
>"Kan jag låna den här?" frågade Harry och Merlin såg på honom.<br>"Ja inte förväntade jag mig att du skulle läsa igenom hela nu pojk" sa han och skrattade. Harry rodnade lite och muttrade ett tack. "Men säg mig barn borde ni inte återvända till skolan innan någon saknar er?"  
>"Jag antar det" sa jag lite dystert och Merlin lyfte min haka och såg på mig.<br>"Allt ordnar sig" sa han leende och lutade sig framåt och viskade åt mig "Ta dig igenom det här året så får du snart återse din far" sa han och jag tittade chockat på honom, vad menade han med det? Men han sa inget utan log bara stort emot mig. Harry och Hermione började gå emot dörren och jag följde långsamt efter.  
>"Kom snart tillbaka" sa Merlin och vinkade åt oss. "Och skriv om det är något Cara"<br>"Det skall jag" svarade jag lågt innan jag stängde dörren bakom oss, jag tog tag i våra händer och transfererade oss tillbaka till mitt rum.  
>"Din morfar är…öh speciell" sa Harry lite roat och jag nickade.<br>"Ja han är det" sa jag lite frånvarande.  
>"Men tack för hjälpen, jag skall börja läsa med en gång" sa han och såg sedan menande på Hermione som nästan hoppade upp och ner.<br>"Jag hjälper dig" sa hon, något som Harry verkat hoppats på.  
>"Vi syns i morgon" sa jag och stängde dörren. Jag vred om nyckeln och låste dörren. Jag satte mig en av fåtöljerna och stirrade in i elden, vad menade morfar? Skulle pappa komma tillbaka? Hur skulle det gå till? Jag suckade, jag saknade honom något enormt men vad skulle hända om han återvände? Hur skulle mitt liv då förändrats? Skulle jag ens kunna gå kvar på Hogwarts? Jag slöt ögonen och suckade, det problemet skulle jag få ta tag i då, tänkte jag innan jag somnade framför brasan.<p>

"Ja alla mina besök hos morfar är speciella, men han är ju Merlin så vad kan man förvänta sig? Men nu har jag inte tid med er"

*kash*


	23. En handkyss till farväl

"Då sitter vi åter här efter en väldigt lång tid, men jag har inte haft tid mer er tidigare. Men tryck på knappen nu!"

Dagarna hade gått fort, jag hade knappt märkt hur fort tisdagen närmade sig, det vill säga om Harry inte hela tiden hade påpekat det. Jag förstod att han var orolig men att klaga över det skulle inte hjälpa honom och han hade faktiskt utvecklat en bra plan, eller åtminstone en som kanske inte skulle få honom dödad. Jag visste inte hur han hade kommit på att han skulle flyga för att besegra draken, men det spelade egentligen ingen roll, det som hade spelat roll var att det var svårt för honom att tillkalla sig kvasten, men han verkade ha fått något sp när kläm på det. Hermione var nästan lika orolig som Harry och jag hade fått ägna mina dagar åt att lugna dem och nu när vi satt och åt lunch. Harry och Hermione stirrade ner i maten och petade endast på den och jag suckade.  
>"Ät, båda två!" sa jag bestämt och de såg på mig. "Jag vet att ni är oroliga men att svimma ut av utmattning är ingen bra idé, särskilt inte för dig Harry!"<br>De båda nickade som två små barn och åt försiktigt av maten och jag skakade på huvudet när McGonagall kom fram till oss.  
>"Harry deltagarna skall samlas nere på planen nu, följ med mig" sa hon och Harry reste sig upp och vi såg på honom.<br>"Du kommer klara det här utan problem" sa jag uppmuntrande.  
>"Lycka till" sa Hermione och Harry tackade innan han försvann och jag såg på min vän.<br>"Lika bra att äta upp innan vi går ner och sätter oss så vi får bra platser." sa jag och åt upp det sista på tallriken medan Hermione lämnade det mesta och jag valde att inte kommentera det. Precis som de flesta andra eleverna började vi röra oss ner mot quidditchplanen.  
>"Hej" sa en välbekant röst och jag såg på Draco och Blaise som kom fram till oss och jag lov vänligt mot dem.<br>"Hejsan" sa jag och såg på arenan som kom närmare.  
>"Vem dör tror ni?" sa Draco och Hermione blängde surt på honom och jag himlade med ögonen, det fanns en möjlighet att alla skulle dö, men jag valde att inte säga något, det skulle inte hjälpa.<br>Våra fotsteg ekade på trägolvet när vi gick ut för att sätta oss. Vi satte oss på raden längst fram och såg ner på planen. Jag undrade vad för sorts drakar de skulle få slåss mot. Jag vände mig om när någon satte sig på min vänstra sida och såg att det var Haltor.  
>"Hej" sa jag vänligt mot honom.<br>"Hej. Jag hoppas inte att det gör något att jag sitter här?" frågade han och jag skakade på huvudet.  
>"Nejdå, det här är Hermione, Draco och Blaise" sa jag och pekade på dem. "Allihop det här är Haltor"<br>Draco såg med en mörk blick på honom och jag suckade.  
>"Bry dig inte om honom" svarade jag och Haltor nickade. "Hur stor chans tror du Krum har?"<br>"Jag vet inte, han har inte talat om för oss vad han tänker göra" sa Haltor och jag nickade, det var kanske det smartaste draget.  
>"Jag hade inte heller avslöjat vad jag skulle göra" sa jag för att visa att om Haltor visste tänkte jag inte säga något om det, då jag inte tänkte avslöja något om Harrys plan. Jag vände mig ner mot plan när en ljudsignal ljöd och såg Cedric komma ut och fram på planen kom en Svensk Kortnosing. Jag såg på draken och log, de var otroligt fina djur. Jag hörde Bagman tala men valde att inte lyssna på honom då det kändes som om han endast skrek, vilket han mer eller mindre gjorde. Jag såg på Cedric som försökte sig på en avledningsmanöver, han förvandlade en sten till en labrador och det verkade fungera nästan perfekt innan draken valde att jaga honom istället för hunden. Hermione skrek till när elden träffade Diggory och jag ryckte på axlarna, det fanns alltid risker och man kunde inte alltid undkomma dem, han fick tag på sitt ägg och levde, det hade kunnat vara värre.<br>"Det var en hyfsad taktik" sa Haltor och jag nickade.  
>"Ja han lever" sa jag och log svagt. Jag såg på Fleur när hon kom in läktaren och människor jublade, jag såg att många av killarna såg extra på henne och jag log roat, det var som om de aldrig sett en kvinna förut. Jag vände blicken åt henne när hon förhäxade draken och jag skakade på huvudet, att lyckas förhäxa en drake helt var otroligt svårt, då de hade ett väldigt skyddande skal. Hennes Walesisk grön somnade men även den sprutade eld på henne och jag log roat när folk åter drog efter andan. Det kändes konstigt att ingen av deltagarna verkade ha tänkt på att skydda sig själv mot eld. Jag såg hur hon tog upp ägget även hon. Krum kom in och den Kinesiska Eldbollen kom in och även han försökte förhäxa den och jag vände bort blicken när draken mosade de flesta av sina ägg och jag hoppades att det inte var riktiga drakägg då han precis dödat dem. Men publiken jublade när han fick tag på sitt ägg och jag tittade på Harry när han kom in på arenan. Människors reaktioner var blandade, många jublade men lika många buade och jag skrattade åt Hermione som försökte överrösta Draco och Blaise och de såg på mig.<br>"Jag tänker inte skrika halsen av mig" sa jag endast åt dem och tittade på Harry som väntade på sin kvast. Människor såg undrande på honom och jag log när kvasten kom, publiken jublade högt när han slängde sig upp på kvasten. Den Ungerska Taggsvansen såg en aning förvirrad ett tag men den återhämtade sig snart och blev då mer ilsk än innan. Hermione protesterade över att den här draken var mer ilsk än alla andra och att det var orättvist.  
>"Livet är orättvist" sa jag bara lågt och Haltor log roat.<br>"Hon är för ung för att förstå" sa han och jag höjde ett ögonbryn mot honom.  
>"Vi är lika gamla" sa jag och han log bara men sa inget mer. Jag misstänkte att han trott att jag var äldre än Hermione, människor trodde oftast det utan anledning. Jag såg på Harry när han tillslut fick Taggsvansen att lyfta, det tog ett tag då den verkligen var ovillig att lämna sina ägg, draken sprutade eld efter honom och Hermione skrek åter till när draken lyckades riva honom på axeln, men Harry verkade inte ta någon notis om det och snart hade även han fått tag på ägget. Publiken jublade och de flesta ställde sig upp. Harry försvann och Hermione sprang ner för att gratta honom, jag såg även Ron resa sig upp och försvinna.<br>"Jaha, det verkar som om jag blev kvarglömd" sa jag och log roat, jag var van vid att de ibland glömde mig men jag ryckte bara på axlarna och såg på killarna.  
>"Så de överlevde allihop" sa Blaise och jag nickade.<br>"Det verkade så" svarade jag och såg på Taggsvansen när den försvann. "Jag hade velat möta drakarna"  
>"Det tror jag inte" sa en välbekant röst bakom mig och jag såg på Charlie som stod där. Jag hade inte sett honom bland allt folk.<br>"Charlie" sa jag glatt och hälsade på mannen.  
>"De är inte direkt vänliga" sa han och jag log.<br>"Kanske inte, men de är fantastiska varelser och jag hade velat studera dem mer"  
>"Du får komma och besöka mig någon gång i Rumänien" sa han och jag nickade.<br>"Det gör jag gärna" svarade jag glatt och Charlie log.  
>"Då säger vi det, men nu måste jag rusa. Mamma vill att jag skriver till henne" sa han och jag log innan han försvann. Jag vände mig om och Draco såg surt på mig och jag bara suckade innan jag väntade på poängen. Det var ganska höga poäng tills de kom till Karkaroff som endast gav Harry fyra poäng och jag log roat, de här domarna var inte alls partiska, tänkte jag.<br>"De ligger lika, Krum och Harry" sa Haltor och jag nickade.  
>"Det verkar så" svarade jag. "Lika bra att börja röra på sig, här kommer det inte hända så mycket mer" sa jag och killarna nickade och vi lämnade arenan. Jag misstänkte att de andra tre redan var på väg mot skolan och jag fann ingen anledning att leta upp dem, jag skulle finna dem förr eller senare.<br>"Här skiljs våra vägar åt" sa Haltor och jag stannade och såg på honom och nickade.  
>"Vi ses snart igen" sa jag och han tog min hand och kysste den.<br>"Tills vi ses igen min sköna" sa han och vände sig om och gick, jag log roat och vände mig sedan om till Draco när han muttrade något men valde att inte kommentera det, han verkade vara ovanligt grinig idag, kanske var det för att jag pratade med någon annan och nästan glömt bort honom. Jag gick fram till Draco och la en arm runt hans axlar.  
>"Du kommer alltid vara min bästa vän" sa jag till honom och han såg nästan mer sorgsen ut. "Vill du inte vara min vän?" frågade jag.<br>"Jo" svarade han väldigt snabbt och jag höjde ett ögonbryn men sa inget, jag misstänkte att Draco skulle prata med mig när han kände för det. Vi kom fram till trapporna och jag såg på killarna.  
>"Hejdå" sa jag och de nickade innan jag började gå upp för trapporna till mitt rum. Jag visste att Wesley tvillingarna skulle ge Harry ett party på kvällen och det var lika bra att vila innan det. Jag misstänkte att det skulle behövas.<br>Jag klev in i uppehållsrummet som nästan var tomt, men jag misstänkte att de flesta var ute och pratade om turneringen. Jag var inte direkt intresserad av den utan mer intresserad över vad Merlin sagt, att jag skulle få se min far i slutet av året, jag hoppades att året skulle gå fort när jag la mig på sängen och somnade.

"Här tänker jag avsluta. Jag har inte tid mer er längre."

*Kash*


	24. En kväll att minnas

"När jag sitter här i värmen längtar jag verkligen till vintern, men jag har alltid föredragit vintern och ja nu när vi hoppar in i berättelsen igen är det precis innan julbalen och vi letar alla efter någon att gå med, men tryck på knappen"

Korridoren låg förvånansvärt öde för att vara ett lov, de flesta hade valt att stanna på Hogwarts då julbalen närmade sig och jag hade aldrig sett så mycket elever skriva upp sig för att stanna. Jag hörde mina egna steg eka mellan väggarna, killarna hade gett sig av för att försöka finna någon att gå med på julbalen och vart Mioni hade tagit vägen visste jag faktiskt inte, hon hade utan förvarning försvunnit och jag hade inte haft tid att fråga henne om vart hon skulle.  
>"Cara Riddle" hörde jag en välbekant röst eka mellan väggarna och jag stannade och vände mig om, jag såg en blond ung man komma gående mot mig och log när Draco kom fram och såg på mig.<br>"Draco Malfoy" sa jag endast för att han hade använt mitt efternamn av någon outgrundlig anledning. Jag såg på honom då han faktiskt såg nervös ut, jag höjde ett ögonbryn och väntade på att han skulle säga något, han tog ett djupt andetag och såg mig sedan i ögonen.  
>"Cara Riddle vill du gå på balen med mig?" frågade han och jag log roat mot honom och skrattade varmt men slutade när Draco såg förelämpad ut.<br>"Förlåt, jag fann det bara roande att du var nervös" sa jag vänligt och log mot honom. "Jag vill mer än gärna gå med dig på balen Draco Malfoy"  
>Draco slappnade av och log mot mig och jag skrattade igen, jag var förvånad över att han varit så oroad över det.<br>"Trodde du jag skulle säga nej?" frågade jag när vi började gå ner för korridoren.  
>"Det fanns en chans och jag ville inte stå där som en fåne när du sa nej" svarade han och jag nickade förstående.<br>"Jag har faktiskt väntat på att du skulle fråga och övervägt om jag skulle fråga istället då det inte verkade hända något" sa jag och puttade lätt på honom och han såg på mig med stora ögon och log sedan.  
>"Jag var tvungen att samla mod, jag hade nästan hellre mött du-vet-vem" sa Draco roat och jag bara himlade med ögonen.<br>"Ja jag måste vara skrämmande om jag är värre än min far" sa jag och Draco skrattade.  
>"Det är för att jag känner dig och inte vill göra bort mig inför dig" sa han.<br>"Jag antar att det är en naturlig reaktion" svarade jag när vi kom fram till stora salen och jag såg på Draco. "Här skiljs vi åt"  
>Draco nickade och vi gick mot varsitt bord, jag slog mig ner framför killarna och bredvid Hermione. Killarna satt och såg på flickorna i salen och suckade.<br>"Det här är värre än att möta taggsvansen, måste de röra sig i grupp? Kan de inte vandra en och en?" frågade Ron och såg sedan på oss.  
>"Vi är flockdjur" svarade Hermione endast och jag log innan jag började äta. Jag visste att Harry hade frågat Cho och Ron Fleur och de båda hade fått nej och nu började de bli desperata då balen närmade sig med stormsteg, killarna behövde finna en dejt innan lördag. Jag tittade bort mot Draco och kände mig lättad att han tillslut hade frågat, Draco mötte min blick med ett leende och jag log innan jag åter såg på killarna som nu ätit upp och ville gå, jag slängde i mig det sista och följde med dem ut ur salen i sällskap av Hermione.<br>"Ginny då?" frågade Harry och såg på Ron som skakade på huvudet.  
>"Hon skall gå med Neville" sa han skeptiskt men jag log, de båda var faktiskt glada över att få gå med varandra.<br>"Maten på ogwarts är alldeles för tjock, jag kommer snart inte i min galaklädnad" sa Fleur och klagade inför sina vänner.  
>"Det vore väl en tragedi" sa Mioni högt nog för att Fleur skulle höra det. Vi gick upp för trappan när killarna plötsligt stannade och vände sig om mot oss.<br>"Ni är ju tjejer så ni kan ju gå med oss!" sa Ron exalterat.  
>"Ja och ni är ju två och vi är två" sa Harry och jag log mot dem men skakade på huvudet.<br>"Ledsen jag har redan en baldejt" sa jag och de såg besviket ja nästan surt på mig.  
>"Vem då?" sa Ron och jag såg på honom.<br>"Draco om du så gärna vill veta" sa jag till honom och han stirrade hatiskt på mig.  
>"Så honom kan du minsann gå med!" spottade Ron fram och jag suckade och gick förbi honom utan att säga något mer, till min förvåning han Hermione ifatt mig ganska snart.<br>"De är otroligt lättretade" sa hon och jag såg på henne.  
>"Så vem skall du gå med?" frågade jag och hon rodnade och viskade något.<br>"En gång till, gärna så jag hör" sa jag och skrattade lätt.  
>"Krum" sa hon och jag stannade förvånat och hon såg nästan oroligt på mig men jag log sedan.<br>"Det är underbart, jag hoppas ni får det trevligt" sa jag och hon log lättad över att jag tagit det så bra, vi gick in i uppehållsrummet och upp till mitt rum. Kvällen flöt förbi där vi satt och pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord.  
>Den kommande veckan gick fort, jag och Hermione gjorde våra läxor och tillslut hade killarna hittat några att gå med, Parvati och Padma. Jag trodde knappast att de skulle vara lediga så sent men de hade faktiskt varit det och jag var glad för killarna.<br>Solen sken bakom molnen när jag vaknade på julaftons morgon och snön föll ner. Jag drog på mig mina kläder innan jag gick ner till killarna som satt framför granen, de räckte mig ett paket och jag öppnade det och fann en nalle ifrån Ron, det hade blivit en tradition att han gav mig det men jag blev lika glad varje år. Harry gav mig en bok om gamla slott, Hermione en klänning, Severus gav mig även han en klänning, Merlin gav mig en bok om släktens historia, Blaise gav mig en snöglob med mig, honom och Draco i, jag öppnade Dracos paket och fann till min förvåning ett smycke sätt med halsband, örhängen och ring i vitt guld och jag stirrade förvånat på dem.  
>"Wow" sa Harry och jag nickade.<br>"Skrytmåns" sa Ron och jag blängde surt på honom och han tystnade.  
>"De är underbara" sa Hermione och jag log mot henne.<br>"Det är de verkligen" sa jag och rörde dem försiktigt innan jag fann att jag hade ett paket till ifrån Simon till min förvåning inuti låg ett kort på honom som rörde sig och vinkade med texten.  
>"Jag kommer snart tillbaka till min prinsessa"<br>Jag såg på kortet och log svagt, jag saknade honom och hoppades att han var okej. Jag skickade upp alla paketen till rummet och vi gick för att äta frukost. Dagen gick fort och efter ett snöbollskrig med killarna gick jag och Hermione upp för att göra oss i ordning. Jag klev in i duschen och tvättade mig innan jag klev ut i rummet och såg på klänningen som hängde på garderobsdörren. Jag tog på mig underkläderna och strumpbyxorna och torkade håret innan jag satte upp det i en vacker frisyr på huvudet och la ett tunt lager med svart glitter över det så det skulle se ut som stjärnor. Jag tog ner klänningen och drog den över huvudet, snörade korsetten med hjälp av magi och rättade ut den vidga kjolen som gick ner till golvet. Jag tog på de höga handskarna och såg på Dracos smycken och bestämde mig för att ha dem på mig, i alla fall halsbandet och örhängena. Jag mötte min spegelbild och log stort och satte på mig skorna och gick ut i uppehållsrummet, Harry och Ron stod i porträtthålet och stirrade på mig när jag kom ner.  
>"Du ser bedårande ut" sa Parvati och jag log mot henne.<br>"Du ser lika bedårande ut" sa jag och hon skrattade mjukt och tvillingarna kom fram till oss med sina dejter.  
>"Wow Cara, du ser vuxen ut" sa George och jag himlade med ögonen och steg sedan ut ur hållet och fann till min förvåning se att Draco stod och väntade på mig, bredvid stod Simon med sin dejt en tjej ifrån året under oss, Star, jag log mot henne och sedan mot Draco som bara stirrade på mig med stora ögon. Jag la huvudet på sned och granskade honom där han stod i en svart kostym och jag log, han bar upp den utan problem och han såg mycket stilig ut.<br>"Skall vi?" frågade han och räckte mig armen och jag tog den när vi började gå.  
>"Tack för julklappen, de är helt underbara" sa jag och log mot honom och han rodnade svagt.<br>"Jag hoppades att de skulle vara uppskattade" sa han och jag nickade.  
>"De är nästan för mycket du hade verkligen inte behövt" sa jag och han skakade på huvudet.<br>"De klär dig och då är jag nöjd" sa han och jag skrattade lite. "Tack själv för din julklapp"  
>Jag log mot honom, jag hade gett Draco ett armband i silver och ett kort på oss.<br>"Jag uppskattade kortet mest" sa han och jag log förvånat mot honom. "Då kan jag alltid ha dig med mig och påminna mig om vår vänskap" sa han och jag log stort mot honom. Star såg förvånat på oss precis som Ron och Harry gjorde men jag sa inget.  
>"Vart är Hermione?" frågade Ron i stället och jag vände mig om mot honom.<br>"Du får snart se" svarade jag när vi gick ner för trappan och jag lyfte upp kjolen för att inte trampa på den. Eleverna som stod nere i entréhallen och väntade på att bli insläppta. Klockan slog åtta och portarna öppnades, Madam Maxim kom in med sina elever efter sig och lika så gjorde Karkaroff, jag såg på Hermione och vinkade glatt mot henne och hon vinkade blygt tillbaka där hon stod vid Krums sida, alla människor stirrade förvånat på henne, Krums beundrarinnor såg ut att vilja döda Mioni men den som var mest arg var Ron som tågade förbi henne utan att säga ett ord, jag såg på Ron som fångade upp Padma i farten och de gick in och satte sig, förkämparna och deras partners satte sig framme vid hörnbordet med domarna, lärarna var utspridda i rummet och jag satte mig vid ett bord med Draco, Blaise och Star och såg mig omkring i salen som var makalös, det var som att vara i ett isslott.  
>"Detta kommer bli en kväll att minnas" sa Blaise och jag nickade och såg på Draco.<br>"Detta kommer bli en av de bästa dagarna i mitt liv" sa jag och log mot Draco som log tillbaka.

"Nu tänker jag avsluta berättelsens här, ni får inte veta vad som kommer hända fören nästa gång, jag måste nämligen äta och då är ni inte välkomna."

*kash*


End file.
